Soulmates
by AbsolutlyAngelique
Summary: People destined to be together... Born again and again, falling in love each time.. Could he be mine? And why does the new girl care so much? Could it have something to do with my dreams? RIMAHIKO
1. Soulmates?

** This is about Rima and Nagihiko. They were soul mates and have been reborn over and over, to fulfill a promise. Now, it can finally happen. Although, their may be someone who doesn't want that to happen… This takes place assuming current Anime and Manga knowledge. Except that Amu has all of her charas because it's just easier to write this with them all here.**

"_Nyge!" A little girl with blond hair and hazel eyes looked at a boy. He had long dark purple hair and brown eyes. "You're going to marry me, right?"_

"_Of course, Ryme" The boy smiled. "I promise, we'll live happily ever after one day,"_

"_Good!" The girl said, satisfied. "I won't forgive you if you don't,"_

"_Ryme, don't be mean," A blond chara with hazel eyes scolded her. _

"_I'm not," Ryme frowned slightly. Two more charas floated into view. One was wearing a kimono used for ceremonies and had pink hair in a pigtail. The other one looked a little like the boy._

"_It's so nice…," A blond chara who looked like she was preparing for being married sighed happily. "It's true love…,"_

_Two women who were the mothers of the children sighed sadly._

"_They don't know," One said. "The hardships that will befall them,"_

"_Right now, we should let them play," The other said. "They are just children,"_

"_As you wish," One woman replied dismissively. "But all games must end one day,"_

"_And that day is not this one,"_

_Nagihiko's POV_

I woke up and yawned. "You know what?" I said as I got up. "I had another one of those strange dreams today,"

"Really?" Temari asked, giving a glance at Rhythm. Probably hoped I didn't notice.

"Yeah… An olden time me and Mahiro-san," I reply. "And our charas. But…..,"

"What is it?" Rhythm asked.

"There was another one," I said. "A chara that looked like she was going to get married," My charas looked at each other briefly. I ignored it.

"I wonder why I'm dreaming about her….," I said in a quiet tone. I could guess, really. Rima was adorable and she was the only girl who knew that I had been Nadeshiko. Even though she knew I had been cross-dressing, she just acted like she normally would around me—with the exception of having new insults. That was probably what I liked about her, she could be talking to a king and acting as though she was the one who was royalty and he was some peasant. That would actually be amusing to see.

"I better get dressed, don't want to be late for school," In the high school that I was now attending, I was part of a student council. In fact, all the high schoolers with charas were. A lot of things had happened after graduating the academy; Naikadou-sensei and Utau's manager got married over the summer—we were all invited but Ikuto who wasn't here—and their was new Gaurdains, Yaya-chan was now queen chair, Rikka-chan was the ace, Hikaru was jack, Kairi—who was know attending Sieyuu again—was king, everyone who graduated became part of a student council, Utau was so busy with singing she forgot to go to school and was in the same grade as Souma-kun now, and I still hadn't told anyone I was Nadeshiko.

Well, that was pretty much all that happened. The X-egg numbers had decreased because no one was trying to pull them out, but sometimes Amu was called over to the Academy so she could do Open Heart. It was starting to seem a little pointless to have the Guardians, an X-egg would come about once every month and Amu could easily take care of it, seeing as it was always just one. Although, their was still something bugging me… I couldn't place my finger on it, but it seemed that when it was this peaceful someone was up to something. I was probably being paranoid, but still…

Oh, well! No use worrying about it now! I went down to get breakfast.

_Rima's POV_

I kept having these annoying dreams. All were about me and the cross-dresser. Something about them kept bugging me, especially when I woke up and found that a necklace that had been in my dream was fastened around my neck. The last words I heard before I woke up that time was someone saying _"I will love you until this flower wilts."_ Then I woke up with a silver necklace in the shape of a flower around my neck. The thing that bugged me most was the boy in my dream—who looked a lot like Nagihiko—the last that he did was fasten it around my neck and say that.

"Hey, Kusukusu?" I ask my chara as I grab a brush so I could brush my hair,

"Yeah, Rima-chan?" Kusukusu looks up at me.

"…Do you think I'm going crazy?" From the look on my chara's face, I could see she wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Rima-Chan! What gave you that idea?" Kusukusu asked, startled.

"Never mind, it's nothing," I sighed. I could hear my parents yelling about something downstairs. It was getting old, I was getting used to it. That was really sad to think about. It's sad to wake up and hear your parents fighting, but what was even sadder was waking up to your parents fighting and realize that you're used to it.

"I just had a weird dream…," I told my chara as I got out of bed. "I was dreaming about the past. Not mine, but she looked like me… A girl called Ryme who had friends that looked like mine. Her chara even looked like you!" Kusukusu looked at me with interest. "But she had another one…," I continue. "Another chara, one who looked like she was going to be married, she was in a gown and everything,"

"Really…," Kusukusu said. She knew something; I could see it on her face.

"RIMA! GET DOWNSTAIRS!" I heard my parents yell. I sigh, put down my brush, and head downstairs.

_Normal POV_

A girl dressed in boys' clothing struggled to carry multiple luggages. Two charas floated near her, a girly one and a boy one. The girl looked helplessly at the adults who were probably her parents that she was following. "Would it be possible for you to help me…?" She asked softly. The man turned around and looked at her sharply.

"You're a boy, aren't you?" He demanded. "So stop being such a wuss,"

"I hate that guy," The girl's boy chara muttered. The girl just bit her lip. It was supposed to be a good thing that he thought she was a boy. She wasn't going to correct him now, she probably wouldn't ever. Instead, she just nodded mutely. The woman who was with them gave a short look of sympathy. But, it didn't last long.

"Please be good when you transfer into Sieyuu, Kyou," The woman said. The girl she called Kyou just nodded again. She knew that meant not doing anything that could lead to anyone finding out that she was a girl.

"Chouko-chan, is all this really necessary?" The girl chara asked with a worried tone to her voice. The girl turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Inju," She whispered. "I'll be fine. I've gotten used to it. But, just in case we meet any Character Bearers or people would good eyes, would you please conceal yourself?"

"As you wish," The chara she called Inju sighed and went back into her egg.

"Thank you," Chouko whispered and tried to grab her egg. She toppled a little from the bags then went to catch up with the adults.

_Nagihiko's POV_

I was vaguely listening to the others argue about what the theme for the upcoming dance should be. Honestly, I really couldn't see why it mattered that much. All you have to do is pick something and decorate accordingly. Why all the fuss?

"Oh, honestly," I said. "Why not just do something like the beginning of time? I mean, like 'let us go back to the time meeting your soul mate was an everyday accurance'?" Everyone looked at me. Then Utau spoke up.

"That… Actually, it sounds like fun," She said. Like it was really that surprising for me to have a good idea?

"And you know what about this?" Rima asked. Probably going to find some holes in my idea. "Think about it; if you're going to do something about that early in time, its not like you can just brainstorm about it in five minutes,"

"We could look it up," I muttered. "On the internet or something,"

"And how much time would that take?" Rima demanded.

"It doesn't have to be _completely _accurate," I said, defensively. "Just enough to make a good dance theme,"

Rima just rolled her eyes with a look I couldn't completely read. "Whatever," She said. "Do we have to dress up like we're from some olden time too?"

"That would be really fun!" Amu said with an exited tone to her voice.

"But…. Fine," Rima sighed. "Is Miki going to design the costumes?"

"That sounds like it would a good challenge for my artistic abilities," Miki nodded. It seems she also liked my idea. Rima gave another sigh.

"If everyone wants to then I guess I'll have to go along with it," Rima said. Then, I noticed the necklace she was wearing. She must have noticed me staring because she turned and said sharply, "What? I just have a necklace. I… found it,"

"_I will love you until this flower wilts."_ I said, feeling like I had done it before. Something was really familiar about that necklace. Rima's eyes widened. Everyone was busy talking about the dance and wouldn't notice us whispering.

"Where did you hear that?" Rima demanded.

"What?" I said confused. "It just sounded like I said that before,"

"In a dream I had, a boy who looked like an olden time version of you said the exact same thing," Rima whispered. "Are you making fun of me?"

"How would I know what you were dreaming about?" I asked, still confused. "And now that I think about it, I had a similar dream,"

"What--," Rima was cut off by Amu's phone ringing. Amu flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" She said. "Rika? Huh? There's another X-egg? Okay I'll be right—wait, a character bearer is already there? Do you recognize them? You never saw him before… Okay, we'll be right there,"

"Another Character Bearer?" Utau asked. "Maybe they're new in town,"

"Probably," Tadese agreed. "But we should all go to see who it is,"

Everyone got up to go. I grabbed Rima's sleeve. "They won't miss us if we come a little late," I said. Rima thinks for a second then nods.

_Amu's POV_

When we got there we saw what Rika had been talking about. There was a boy about my age with short curly hair and big blue eyes. He turned to look at us; something about him reminded me of a girl. He was wearing a blue shirt and lighter blue pants. He also had blue bird wings on his back, so I guess he was in a character transformation. "Who are you?" He asked. "Are you going to help it?" It? Was he talking about the Xegg. "I'm going to purify the X-egg," I tell him. "You won't have to worry about it," He looked at me, their was some expression that I couldn't read. He turned to the egg. "Feather Storm!" He said, making his blue feathers swarm around the X-egg and make it so it couldn't move. "Well?" He asked me. "Aren't you going to help it?"

"Right!" I said. "Negative heart…. Lock on! Open heart!"

"Who are you anyway?" Rima asked. I didn't even know she was here.

"I… You can call me Kyou," He told me. "And you?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I said. "Are you new here?"

"I just moved here with my Aunt and Uncle," Kyou nodded.

"Huh? What about your parents?" I asked. Kyou sighed.

"I have to go," He said and started to leave.

"Thanks for helping them!" Rika said smiling.

"It isn't a problem," Kyou said and then he left, flying on his wings.

"I should be going home now," Rima told me. Then I saw someone walking up to us with a map and looking completely lost.

"Would you happen to now where Seiyuu Middle School is?" She asked us.

"Sure…. Its right around the corner," Tadese told her, pointing.

"Thank the Mother that I found someone who could tell me where to go," The girl said smiling. Thank the mother? What was that about?

"Excuse me," Nagihiko said. "But do I know you?" The girl looked at him.

"Yes, we have defiantly met before," She nodded. "Does the name Sekai Rei ring a bell to you?" He nodded. "Would you happen to be a Fujisaki?"

"Yes… I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki," Nagihiko told her. The girl who said her name was Rei grinned. "Anyway, I have to go," She said. "Nice seeing you again, I see you have gained a chara since our last meeting," Everyone gasped. She could see charas?

"How can you see our charas?" Utau demanded. "You're an adult, aren't you?"

"I know," Rei said. "But I'm very immature sometimes. Besides, I had a chara,"

"That's right….," Nagihiko muttered. He looked like he was remembering something. He gave her what looked like a pleading look.

"It was nice to see you again," Was all Rei said as she left.

_Rima's POV_

Their were three things we had figured when Nagihiko and I had stayed behind.

1- I was a reincarnation

2- I knew Nagihiko in my past life

3- We were in love.

I couldn't believe it, really. But our charas seemed to know that this was true and apparently had been reincarnated with us. I guess that shouldn't be surprising, they were our charas after all. No matter what life it was, charas were charas. I sighed as I was walking home. "Hey..," I said quietly. Kusukusu looked at me. "Is this really true? Were Nagihiko and I in love?"

"Well…," Kusukusu had a strange look on her face. "His name was Nygesho and you were Ryme. You had met when you were little and he saved you from being taken away. His family… Well, I guess it wasn't that different from now. He had to pretend to be a girl because of his family—only this was because in this life, his family was, well, you could call them wise woman. They were healers and were said to be able to speak with gods and goddesses. He was suppose to dress like a girl his entire life and never be able to act like a boy. I'm pretty sure they were even considering marrying him to one!"

At this I had to laugh, imagining Nagihiko acting like a wife. Pretty soon I was laughing like crazy and Kusukusu couldn't calm me down, even though she tried very hard. What can I say? The thought of what Kusukusu said was hilarious! And, really, a comedy chara shouldn't try and make people stop laughing. It should be impossible for them. "It's not funny!" Kusukusu gave me a cold look. "You don't understand how much suffering you two went through! He was your soul mate and it was forbidden for you two to be together! He loved you! And what happened isn't something to laugh about! It happened! And you know what happened when they found out you two were in love?" My chara had a dark expression on her face. I really didn't want to know but she said it anyway. "He was _murdered,_" Kusukusu said angrily. "And you think this is _funny?"_

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't know,"

"That's not true," Kusukusu said, calmer then before. "You just forgot. Although, I can't blame you for that. You shouldn't remember anyway,"

"I guess…," I was so close to crying. Nagihiko died because of me? Because he loved me? I couldn't believe someone would love someone enough to die. "Does he still love me?" I didn't know why it mattered, but it did.

"Of course," She said it like it should be obvious. "You two are soul mates, after all," Soul mates? "He'll love you no matter what happens,"

"I have a feeling it took a while," I said. "For us to finally find each other,"

"Yes," Kusukusu replied. "It took centuries and you still couldn't be together. Finally you are on the same side. You don't have to worry about anything,"

"I see..," He had died for me. "Hey Kusukusu, what happened to me?"

"You tried to protect him," She replied.

"So we died together?" For some reason, that made me want to get to know Nagihiko a little better. If I had liked him so much in the past then maybe I could like him now.

"No. He died protecting you," Kusukusu told me. He looked at her. I don't think I was going to get much sleep tonight.


	2. A new Girl and Wierd Teacher

**Haha! I'm so happy! Only the first chapter and three reviews!**

…**Man, I'm really childish…. Okay! Another chapter! This is suppose to be mostly happy… And sometimes funny because I can't stand making serious things. Or too serious, at least. But the flash backs might be a little sad… Oh well, enjoy!**

"_Mother, I want to marry this girl," He announced, holding her hand tight. They both knew the answer, but needed to say it anyway. They wouldn't give up hope. Not yet. _

"_You dare say such a foolish thing?" His mother snapped angrily. "That girl—you dare say you want to marry her? We had already planned out your marriage! Howdo you think Chou-ko will feel? Everything had been planned out! And yet you say such a stupid thing?"_

"_Please don't be so hard on him," She said uncertainly. Her hand was holding his. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to be with him forever._

"_You!" His mother seemed to notice her for the first time. "You're the one who gave him the idea! You ruined it!" His mother glared at her and grabbed a piece of glass. "You need to disappear!" His mother lunged at her._

"_Mother!" He shouted._

_Chouko's POV_

I sighed as I fixed my hair to look like a boys'. I saw a ribbon on my bed and smiled sadly. "Boys don't wear ribbons, Inju," I tell my girly, ribbon-filled chara. She looked close to tears as she sighed and put the ribbon away.

"Dudes don't wear that stuff so Chouko can't either!" My blue haired boy chara, Tori, reminded her as he fluttered with his blue jay wings. Inju bit her lip and nodded.

"It might be nice to be able to wear that stuff, though," I say, flopping on my bed. "And remember to hide during the day, Inju, most of the people we saw yesterday will probably be there,"

"If you say so," Inju sniffed and went into her egg.

"COME DOWN STAIRS YOU SISSY BOY!" That was probably my uncle. He didn't know I wasn't a boy.

"Okay!" I yell back and head downstairs. I had a feeling that this would be an intresting place to live, though.

_Rima's POV_

I didn't get much sleep last night. All my dreams were about horrible things that happened when I was Ryme. I gave an evil glare to my chara. Kusukusu laughed nervously and hid from me. "It's because you told me such a weird story now I haven't got any sleep!" I complained. Kusukusu looked at me sadly, but didn't say anything.

"I can't help it if I tell the truth," She muttered and flew off somewhere. I just looked at her as she went away. I figure she was just going to sulk for a couple minutes.

"Hello Rima," Nagihiko came up to me and said. He had a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him. "I was the reason you died in your past life, remember? Do you really think you should be hanging around me?"

"Yes. I want to be with you forever," He said and I reddened. "I loved you enough to die for you, so I want to find out why,"

"Why what?" I snapped. "That something possessed you to fall in love with me?" But even though I said that, my face got even redder. He grinned and stared at me. "What?"

"To-ma-to," He said, poking my cheek. "That's how red your face is,"

"Hey!" I protest, but he just laughs and runs into the school building. Oh how I hate him.

"Hello. I'm your new teacher," It was the person we met yesterday, Rei Sekai was it? I guess that it makes sense that she wanted to know where the middle school is. "I can tell that there is a strange aura coming from this room. Could there possible be soul mates in this room?" She had a strange glint in her light blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, you have a new student also," Rei continued. "Their name was… Kyou Kokoro, was it?" I saw the boy from yesterday enter the room.

"Yes," He said. "That would be me," He bowed a little. "Nice to meet you," I saw a chara with blue hair and blue jay wings float around him. "Sensei, you didn't introduce yourself,"

"I know," Rei—I suppose I should call her Sekai-sensei—nodded. "My name is Rei Sekai. You may call me Sekai-sensei, but only if you want to. Yes, I'm a little young to be a teacher but schools always give off such nice auras that I couldn't resist,"

"Excuse me Sensei?" Someone in our class asked. "But what are you talking about?"

"The aura," Rei said. "I'm a bit of a physic and can tell a bit about that sort of things,"

Nagihiko was looking at the new kid strangely. "Girl," He muttered. "The new student—that isn't a boy,"

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" I couldn't help but say. He just looked at me.\

"I suppose I would," Nagihiko replied coldly.

After class, Rei asked us to stay a little behind. "Hello Nagihiko," She smiled. "Remember how you know me?" Nagihiko shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I want to warn you two. Soul mates are getting very rare, you know,"

"What? How did you know?" Nagihiko asked as I tried to deny it.

"I know everything. Actually, I saw it in your aura. You can tell if people are soul mates because their auras mach up," Rei explained. "But what I want to warn you about is the new girl. She will probably interfere and do everything possible to make you hate each other,"

"The new… Oh, so you realized it was a girl also," Nagihiko nodded. "Thank you for warning us… But may I ask why you would think that?"

"She has been reborn as many times as you," Rei replied. "And I can tell from her aura that she was jealous of you two and wanted to split you two apart,"

"Thank you for telling us," Nagihiko said and smiled. "I think a remember how I knew you," Rei returned the smile.

"Is that so?" She said. "Then may I ask if the found Nadeshiko?"

Nagihiko's eyes clouded. "They won't find her," He said coldly. "Never,"

"Of course," Rei smiled. "Sorry for asking,"

Nagihiko just nodded and walked out of the room with a dark aura surrounding him. I turned and followed him. "Nagihiko! Wait up!"

"What did she mean?" I asked him when I caught up. He turned and had a sad look on his face.

"I have a sister named Nadeshiko. She was my older sister, but..," He sighed.

"Was? What happened to her?" I asked, wondering what could make him so sad.

"She left," He replied simply. "It was, what, seven years now? Anyway, she just kind of… Disappeared,"

"Disappeared?" I gave him a puzzled look.

_Nadeshiko's POV, 7 years ago_

I walked out of the house, my bag slung over my shoulder. This was it, I was finally leaving. I heard some noise behind me and smiled sadly. "Nagi, I know you're there," I said. My little brother came into view. He looked like he knew what I was doing.

"Onee-san," He said quietly. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," I said, ruffling his hair. "I'll be fine,"

He looked at me, still with a worried expression.

"If I'm not back in 24 hours, you have full permission to look in my room," I said. This seemed to be good enough for him. I waved and started walking. "See ya," I said.

I kept on walking and never looked back. I'm sorry Nagihiko.

_Nagihiko's POV, present time_

I told Rima mostly everything. I didn't tell her that Nadeshiko leaving was the main reason I had to pretend to be a girl. Of course, she somehow managed to figure it out. "So that was why you had to pretend to be Nadeshiko, huh?" She said quietly. "You had to pretend to be your big sister… It must have been sad," I looked at her.

"Feeling sorry for me?" I said sharply. "Are you feeling well? Normally, wouldn't you be teasing me about it?"

"Don't be stupid!" Rima looked at me. "It's one thing to tease about being a cross dresser, but it's a whole different story being forced to pretend to be your sister!"

"You think so?" I blinked. "So me having a pathetic life is the only thing that will get your sympathy," Rima just glared at me and looked like she was going to kill me.

"Come on," She said stiffly. "The others are probably wondering where we are," Rima started walking. I sighed and followed her.

When we finally got where everyone was, the new kid—Kyou, was it?—was their too. "Oh it's you," Rima said calmly as she sat down. I smiled at Kyou. He looked at me with a surprised look.

"Kokoro-san is going to be joining us," Tadese explained. Understandable, he had a chara, after all.

"Yo!" Kyou's chara gave a peace sign. "I'm Tori!" Why do I feel that him and Rhythm are going to get along very well? Rhythm went up to Tori and hi-fived him.

"Yo!" He said. "I'm Rhythm!" Tori and him shared a look and grinned.

"It seems that our charas get along very well," I said, smiling. Kyou looked at me, the same surprised look on his face and nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rima asked. Kyou looked at her. "You're a girl, right?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Rima, Kyou, and me, shouted. I just sighed.

"Rima, just because I said that Kyou was a girl doesn't mean you have to ask her in front of everybody,"

"Y-y-you don't know that it's a fact!" Kyou protested, but I could see that she was one step away form adding, "Do you?" I just gave her a type of smile that probably scared her. "Um…. What lead you to believe that?" Kyou asked.

"Someone like him would defiantly know that," Rima muttered under her breath. I looked at her.

"I can just tell," I looked at her. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Um….," Kyou said then started to cry. "I-I-I-it's only my first day of school and yet… And yet… S-s-someone already found out," And then she burst into tears.

"Don't worry," I try and reassure her. "We won't tell anyone, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Oh," Kyou blinked, suddenly much calmer. "You won't?" I sighed. She suddenly changed personalities…

"No, if you want to cross dress that's your problem," Rima said. I stared at her.

Kyou clenched her fists. "You think I _want _to do this?" She glared at us. "Is this just some kind of--," I cut her off.

"Don't let it bother you, that's just Rima-chan," I smile. "But can you tell us your real name?"

"I-I-it's Chouko," She said quietly. Rima just looked at her suspiciously. I wonder what that was all about. A chara in a ribbon-filled dress floated over her head.

"It's so nice to be able to talk to others," She said, smiling. "I'm so glad someone knows so I am able to show myself,"

"Huh?" Ran asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The chara smiled. "My name is Inju, nice to meet you,"

"Y-yeah," Miki nodded. "Nice to meet you,"

"So you have two charas also," Utau said. Chouko just nodded, looking embarrassed. Inju smiled and floated over to her.

"Don't worry, I'm hardly ever out of my egg," She said in a reassuring tone. Utau just looked at her with her cold stare.

"Um….," Amu said. "Shouldn't we make posters for the dance or something?"

"That's right," Tadese nodded then turned to Chouko. "We're having an upcoming dance, Fujisaki-san was the one who came up with the theme," I shrugged.

"I'll go get some materials," Rima said and got up.

"I'll come too," I said and followed her.

_Normal POV, after they left_

"I have to go somewhere," Chouko said, her expression blank. "I'll be right back," She got up, looking like she was in a trance, and walked out of the room. Her charas shared a worried glance and then followed her.

Meanwhile, Rima and Nagihiko were looking in a closet for supplies. Chouko came over and closed the door. She pulled out a key and locked it. A faint look of hatred crossed her face as she whispered "Die,"

Rima blinked and checked the door. "Hey, Nagihiko?"

"Yes Rima?" Nagihiko replied.

"We're locked in,"

**Okay! Haha! I watched the new Shugo Chara episode! Everyone was crowding around Amu and Nagihiko and their all like, "Wow…," And Rikka told off those two boys who were insulting the Guardians! Or, tried to, at least… I really wouldn't call that telling someone off… But it was funny!**

**Anyway, Read and Review! The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be! And the happier I am, the more I want to make more chapters!**


	3. Escaping the Closet

**Yay! Another chapter! Hehe… I saw someone write that they didn't think they were going to like Chouko-Chan very much… You'll see, she isn't really bad she just… Well, you could say she has bad luck. Oh yeah, a Fool is someone like a jester. You'll see… Random Stuff: We're ending a basketball unit in gym. Even though I sucked (I hurt my finger a couple times, got hit in my nose with the ball, and I think banged my nee once) It was really fun. Now I'm going to die by a puck and metal stick. (We're going to do floor Hockey)…..My hair's as long as Nagihiko's!**

_A girl with blond hair dressed like a Fool opened the door to a closet and a boy with long purple hair came out. "Thank you," He gasped. "You do not know how great full I am," He collapsed into her arms and she had a surprised look on her face. She stroked his hair saying "There there," while stroking his hair, when another girl came in. She had short curly blond hair and dressed like a noble. She frowned when she saw them then smiled as she came up close._

"_Oh, my prince," She said, addressing the boy. "Is their something to make you sad that you fall into the arms of a simple Fool?" He let go of the Fool with a strange look on his face. "I'm fine," He whispered. The Fool frowned although it didn't look like anyone noticed._

_Rima's POV_

If you have never seen Nagihiko in a small room, you do not know the definition of 'freaked out.' Mildly scared, maybe but not freaked out. That is really the best way to describe how he acted after I told him we were locked in. He was screaming louder then I thought was possible and banging against the door. I don't think their was anything I could do to calm him down. "Nagihiko..," I began, worriedly. He didn't even turn. "STOP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" This made him look at me. He had a puzzled look, but it was better then listening to him screaming. "Come here," I wave him over with my hands; he came over with a strange look on his face. Before I knew what I was doing, I started to stroke his hair and hum a song that I don't remember learning. He closed his eyes. It might be nice to be with him. The look on his face was so childish it was… almost cute. Then an egg appeared next to me. I didn't have to guess what it was born from. Luckily, it was dark so Nagihiko couldn't see it. I quickly put it in my pocket.

"I remember that song," Nagihiko muttered. "I wonder who sang it…. I think it was you," I stopped humming for a second.

"But I don't remember ever singing it before," I protest.

"You don't remember a lot of things you've done before," Nagihiko points out. That reminds me, I really have to ask Kusukusu how many times I was reborn. Where was that chara by the way? I nod, he had point. _Of course I do, _it was his voice, but he didn't move his lips. I froze. That… Is too weird for me to express in words.

"Soul mates can communicate using telepathy!" Kusukusu said, looking happier then she was all day. Both of us looked at her.

_At least someone's happy. _Nagihiko was mentally groaning.

Agreed. I don't want anybody to read my thoughts, especially not a _certain _cross dresser.

_Rima-Chan, don't try and mentally insult me. It will get you nowhere, _Nagihiko informs me calmly. Oh great, _now _he's calm. What about five minutes ago?

"You _can_ try and block your thoughts, you know," Kusukusu told me happily.

"Why doesn't Rhythm or Temari explain this?" Nagihiko asked, but since he was pretty much asleep by this point it sounded slurred or something like, "_Whidoesitemarorhythmsplanthis?" _I almost burst out laughing.

"Because Rhythmn is a forgetful idiot and Temari is sleeping," Kusukusu replied cheerfully. Temari was sleeping? Doesn't she do that, like, all the time?

"Temari's asleep?" Nagihiko said. "I was screaming my head off, how in the world does someone sleep through all that noise?" He had a good point…

"Dude!" Rhythm said. "It's Temari. A little advice—DON'T. ASK,"

"Nagihiko get Temari up," I say cheerfully. "I want to ask," Rhythm stared at me like I had three heads and one of them just said that he was hot. **(Yes, Rima has weird metaphors) **Nagihiko just took out her egg and tapped on it. "Hello?" He said.

"WAKE UP TEMARI! RIMA IS GOING TO ASK A QUESTION TO YOU THAT MIGHT ENDAGER HER LIFE!" Kusukusu screamed. Wow. She's almost as loud as me.

"Yes?" Temari asked, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"How can you sleep through someone yelling that loud?" I asked.

"Well..," Temari gave an evil grin. "I suppose I'm used to it," I heard Nagihiko groan. "After all, when she was around you would have to be a very heavy sleeper to get any sleep," Temari continued happily.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Well--," Temari began. And that's when some idiot opened the trap door.

_Rei's POV, at school_

I knew something was wrong. I'm physic so I can tell those things. Okay, even an idiot could tell that something's wrong when they see a room filled with worry. So, since I'm a sensei, I went in to try and comfort them. "Hello charas and bearers!" I say cheerfully. "Still wondering what's taking Rima and the other one so long?" everyone in the room stared at me. Fine by me, I _looove _being the center of attention.

"You can see charas?" A blond girl with a devil and angel floating around her finally asked. I grinned childishly.

"Bingo! Congats! You got it right on your first guess!" I said happily.

"Where you referring to Fujisaki-san as 'the other one'?" A blond boy—Tadese was it?—asked me. I nodded.

"Yep! If you don't know what I mean then to bad for you! Because he'll kill me if I tell you guys!" Okay, maybe I'm a little too cheerful, but it's not really my fault. Because of my pale blond hair, blue eyes, and almost-albino skin, I tend to be mistaken for things that I'm not…. Like a vampire. Long story, but I can tell you that's the reason I'm never going to celebrate Halloween again. Everyone was looking at me again.

"Aren't you my teacher…? The one who says she's physic?" The girl who calls herself Kyou asked with an uncertain look on her face. I nodded.

"Yes I am! And in case you're wondering why I can see charas, I'll tell you one thing," I gave a secretive smirk as everyone listened in. "Some abilities don't go away,"

"What does that mean?" A boy with brownish hair who I never saw before but I'm pretty sure his name is Kukai asked.

"Guess," I grin. "And I might let you in on what happened to the devil and the poor guy who got dragged along,"

"Just making sure but….," Amu said. "You're talking about Rima and Nagihiko, right?"

"Bingo!" I laugh. "So why don't you guess?"

"Um… It's because you're a physic?" Kukai suggested.

"Nope!" I said. "But that might be part of it!"

"Someone told you about them and it made you able to see them?" Tadese asked.

"Noooooooooooo! Way off!" I tell him.

"You had a chara?" The blond haired girl said knowingly.

"And Utau got it right!" I nod. "Yes, I had a chara. Along with a couple other people I know… I think one other is still here…,"

"Really?" Cheerleader chara **(She's nicknaming all charas XD) **said.

"Do you think any of us met them before?" Blue doodler asked.

"Well I know one of you has. But that person isn't here and I wouldn't be surprised if he was being tortured right now," I tell them cheerfully.

"Huh? Are you talkin' about the dude whose purple?" Birdy asked.

"His name is Nagihiko and his _hair _is purple, not _him," _Ribbon girl scolded him.

"Well Ribbon Girl and Birdy Dude got it right!" I said. Everyone looked at me like I had five heads and each one of them was saying something that wasn't school appropriate.

"Ribbon girl… And Birdy dude?" The girl who called herself Kyou said.

"Anyway, where are they?" Utau asked. "They're talking a really long time,"

"Well, that might be because someone locked them in," I respond with a grin. She glares at me. Goody, she hates me.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" She demanded, giving me another glare.

"But I just did," I said, pouting. "And besides, if two people are in a closet together for that long what do you _think _happened?" They all considered this.

"Everyone!" Angel said. "HURRY UP! They might need saving!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that…," I said, smirking. I don't think anyone heard.

_Nagihiko's POV, somewhere under the school_

That…. Was not fun. First off, Rima and I feel down a passageway and she landed on top of me. Second, she wouldn't get off me because she was worried that I would see her panties. Third, when she finally _did _get off she insisted I carry her. Fourth, when I said I wasn't going to, she threatened me into doing it. So that is why I am somewhere under the school with Rima on my back, insulting me.

"Where do you think we are?" Rima asked, she was looking around to see if she could find an exit.

"Underground," I reply, making her nee me in the waist. I wince.

"I meant _where _underground," Rima corrected herself.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe under my house," I said sarcastically. Rima "Hmph"ed.

"Is that a stair case?" Rima asked, pointing in front of us.

"Looks like that to me," I reply. "And, just so you know, I am _not _carrying you up,"

"B-b-but," Rima said, using her famous fake tears on me.

"It's your choice Rima, but personally, since it's probably a really large chance that I'll drop you, I'd go up myself," I tell her.

"Fine," She said, "You go first,"

I just sigh and go up, Rima following me. It was actually kind of funny where we ended up.

Because it actually was my house.

"Ehh? Nagi-nii? Weren't you at school?"

**Hahaha! A cliffhanger! Yeah, I'm making an OC of mine find them… Hehe… A crazy one who knows how to booby trap someone's room. Anyway, Review people! Maybe I'll upload again soon! And maybe Rei will try and beat up someone who happens to be a crossdresser like Nagi! I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out what I'm planning on doing or talking about! (Hint: Rei mentioned him and he lives with Nagihiko)**

…**. I am **_**waaay **_**to hyper. But at least I won't destroy the world with a nail filler thingy! (That would be my friend….)**


	4. Two Fujisakis

**Another chapter! Hehehe… I find myself talking in third person something… I'm TURNING INTO YAYA!! I also refer to myself as Yoko sometimes… It's weird… I don't even notice I do it normally. Wait. That's when I call myself 'we.' I'm weird… Oh yeah! We're actually doing something fun in English! We get to write a fictional story that can either be a short story or a short novel. Guess which one I'm doing? We had to use these weird sentence starters. Like, one, you had to start by saying 'I am the most famous 12-year old in America.' And then say why. Another (I chose this!) said 'I have one green eye and one brown eye. The green eye sees the truth, but the brown eye sees much, much more.' One of my friends did this and deiced that she was blind in her green eye and it could tell her when people tell a lie. It actually looked pretty good….**

_Two children ran away from a jail, laughing. One had long purple hair in a pigtail and the other hand curly blond hair. Both had charas floating around them. "I'm glad one of us knows how to pick locks," The blond said when they stopped. Her friend grinned at her. "Well how else would we get everyone food?" He said. "Now let's go home. I want to change out of this skirt, okay Remi?" She nodded then burst into laughter again. _

"_I can't believe that you… Actually… Flirted with… The guard," She managed between laughter. He just shrugged with the 'it was worth a try' expression on his face. She froze when she saw someone approaching them, someone around their age with short blond hair and charas around them. The person just gave them a bag of food and said, "You left this at the station," Then walked away. Both children looked shocked as she left…_

_Rima's POV_

There was a girl with long black hair that was pulled up in pigtails by red ribbons. Nagihiko looked at her and said, "Is that my skirt?" I rolled my eyes as the girl insisted that he said she could where it. He just petted her on the head and said, "Suuuure,"

"But you did!" She protested. "And I'll bet you'll say that you don't like that girl who's with you also and that you aren't dating!"

"What gave you the idea that I would date a crossdresser like him?" I respond.

"DON'T INSULT HIM! HE'S THE AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD YOU LITTLE BLOND BITCH!" The girl screamed at me.

"Um…. Sorry?" I said. Kusukusu giggled.

"OMG! It's a charaaaaaaaa!" She squealed. Dog ears popped up on her face.

"What's with the dog ears?" I ask. They quickly disappear.

"What dog ears? Hehehe…," She said. I looked at her. "Anyway, what are you doing in my room?"

After we explained to her about the secret passageway, she insisted that we should explore it more. Somehow, she doesn't seem like she and Nagihiko are related,

"Yoko-Chan, that's probably a bad idea..," Nagihiko said. She pouted.

"Anyway, let's go back to school before everyone things we died," I said and started walking.

"I'll come too!" Yoko said and started following me. Nagihiko sighed, but came anyway.

_Amu's POV, a couple minutes later_

"The closet's locked…," Utau said, trying to bust down the door. I guess that means our crazy teacher was right and something did happen.

"W-what do you think happened to them?" Chouko looked close to tears.

"Maybe they died!" Rei-san said cheerfully. Exactly how she can be cheerful at a time like this, I will never know.

"Who died?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"OMG! RIMA!" I said, turning around. "I THOUGHT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"It did," She replied. "I was stuck with Nagihiko,"

"DON'T INSULT MY AWESOME NAGII-NII!" A girl with long black hair yelled at Rima. Nagihiko sighed.

"Huh?' I asked. "Who are you?" The girl grinned.

"Yo Yo! I'm Yoko!" She flashed a peace sign and Nagihiko sighed again.

"She's his cousin," Rima explained. "His scary, childish, random, scheming--,"

"Rima I think that's enough," Nagihiko said. She just frowned.

"Hmm..," Yoko said, going up to me and sniffing.

"W-w-what?" I ask. Rima wasn't kidding, this girl was _weird. _

"WOW!" She exclaimed. "You can chara change with charas who aren't yours!"

"H-h-how do you know?" I exclaim. All she did was sniff.

"The nose knows?" Rei said and started laughing. Yoko looked at her for a second then smiled happily.

"Rei-Tan!" She said, giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you in sooo long!"

"Nice to see you to, Yo-Chan," Rei said, making Yoko giggle.

"How does your cousin know Sensei?" Tadese asked, confused.

"Well…," Rei began, but Yoko cut her off.

"Yuki-nii's gonna be so happy that you're here!" She giggled.

"Yuki-nii?" I asked Nagihiko.

"He's her brother. His name is Yukito, but she just shortens it," He explained.

"Why would he be happy to see me?" Rei asked. Yoko grinned and went back towards Nagihiko who sighed.

"We-ell…," Yoko grinned. "Weren't you two…?"

"I think I know what you're going to say and I have to go so... Bye!" That was Utau.

"Yo!" A guy who looked kind of like Yoko waved. Nagihiko groaned.

"YUKI-NII!" Yoko yelled, hugging him. Meanwhile, Rei had a dark aura around her.

"Yu-ki-to," She said, sounding deadly. He looked at her. "Prepare to die!"

"Great," Nagihiko muttered. "Just great," Rei was trying to kill Yukito with a crystal ball.

"S-s-sensei!" I cried. "What's going on?"

"Nagihiko! Save me!" Yukito cried, making everyone (but Rei who was trying to kill him) look like they were going to sweat drop like in an anime.

"Why?" Was Nagihiko's response. Yukito really looked like he was in pain.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "She's gonna kill me!"

"One less person to worry about," Nagihiko turned. "Come on Yoko, let's go home,"

"Don't leave meeeeee!" Yukito shouted.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rima asked.

"To ruin my life," Nagihiko muttered.

"To ruin—hey wait! No I'm not!" Yukito protested.

"Riiiight," Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "And Yoko doesn't booby trap my room,"

"Huh?" Yoko blinked. "But I know you're gonna live through it!"

Everyone stared at her. "I feel sorry for you," I told Nagihiko.

"Most people would," He agreed. He's _agreeing _with me? Rima checked her watch.

"I need to be getting home now," She said and started walking.

"Huh? Oh! Me too!" I race out the door.

_Nagihiko's POV_

I somehow managed to save my stupid cousin from Rei and end up walking home with Rima. Yoko and Yukito where arguing about something or whatever and then Rima asked, "Does she _really _booby trap your room?"

"Yep!" I replied. "Every single day. The good part is that I have really good reflexes,"

Rima muttered something under her breath that I didn't catch. Then she looked at Yukito. "Is he a cross dresser too?" I can't blame her for asking, really.

"Used to. Don't gotta anymore," Yukito replied, and then looked at me.

"Why do you guys have to anyway?" Rima asked.

"Because..," I paused. "Because my mom is crazy," Yukito started laughing.

"Really," Wow, she actually was considering it.

"Well, unless you don't count mistaking your son for a younger version of his big sister, forcing him and his cousin to cross dress just so they can know some dancing, and think that you only have one child now crazy," I continued. Rima looked at me.

"That's…. I can't argue with you," She said, then paused. "So what else have you been hiding?" I almost tripped. 'What else'? I looked at my cousins, both of them looking like I felt. I guess it would be rude not to answer…

"There's a lot else," I replied. "It would take more then just a walk home to explain all,"

"Fine," Rima sighs. "But tell me one thing,"

"Okay. Like how I think I'm a kid?" I asked. She looks at me. "See, you can't become an adult until you've had a childhood. I never did. I just relived what Nadeshiko's could have been if she was like me," I smile.

"So that means you're, like, what? Six?" Rima asked. Even though she sounded like she was teasing, I knew she believed me.

"I suppose so," I grin childishly. "That's why you can't blame me if I'm childish,"

Rima looked at me. "Since you're telling me secrets, I'll show you one," Then she held out an egg. It wasn't Kusukusu's, or anyone else's chara's. "This is mine. It was born when we were in the closet together because…," She looked at Yoko and Yukito. _Because I thought it might be nice to love you._

"And you don't want to tell anyone else about this?" I ask, knowing she wouldn't.

"Of course I don't," Rima said, putting the egg away. Then, after a small silence, she asked, "What was Nadeshiko _really _like?"

"You want to know?" I asked. I couldn't hide my surprise. "Well, for starters, imagine a girl version of Rhythm who never quits or gets beaten,"

"Hmmm…," Rima said. "Oh, my house is that way,"

"I'll walk you home," I said cheerfully. She just shrugs. I heard Yoko and Yukito muttering something, but it was probably nothing.

"Why don't you tell Amu and the others?" Rima asks softly. "About Nadeshiko,"

"Because..," I frowned. "Among other reasons, I have a feeling that I'm going to have to explain, anyway,"

"What?" Rima asked. "You think she's going to come home?"

I looked at her seriously. "She never considered it home. What she considered home, she never left," Then we got to Rima's house. "See you tomorrow!" I add cheerfully.

_Normal POV_

Chouko lay in bed thinking. _He doesn't love me, _She thought sadly. She wasn't surprised, but it still somehow hurt. _If this is what it feels like to be girly then… _She turned on her side. _I don't think I want to. _She was too busy mulling in her thoughts that she didn't notice her pink egg turn darker…

A girl with her hair up in a pigtail was meeting a boy in the park. He was about how old her brother should be, she realized. Although, she knew that this boy was nothing like her brother. She was surprised she thought about it. It was too dark to see him that much, so he might look a bit like him. She frowned then tried to cover it as her distain for the boy. "I already told you that I won't help," She frowned. "What do you want, Loki?"

"You might reconsider after I mention this," The boy—Loki—said. "Don't you worry about what might happen to your family? If someone told about what was so strange about your cousins? Or if something bad happened to your little brother?"

The girl looked at him surprised. Then she clenched her fists together and laughed coldly. "I guess he was right," She muttered darkly. "Even I have to grow up sometime,"

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki said. He turned on a machine near the girl. "This will make X-eggs be drawn out. It should be ready tomorrow. I thank you for your help, Fujisaki Nadeshiko," She looked at him coldly and nodded.

"Understood," She said. She didn't even remind him. No one called her Nadeshiko, only Nade. When he left, she looked around. Then she took out a small book that looked like a diary and started walking. She did something she hadn't done in a while, go to the place she should be calling home. She knew that the person she wanted to read it would, no one else had a reason to go into her room. Besides, she never said that they could. She sighed and dreaded tommorrow.

**...And thats the end of the chapter! Oh, yeah! Something funny that happened. Once, my friend said that she was talking with her other friends and they decided that if Shugo Chara was dubbed, Utau would be Rebbecca. Only, I thought she said _Ikuto. _So I burst out laughing. Anyway, review people!**


	5. The Real Nadeshiko

**The Shugo Chara Party episode was funny. Their still doing the Shugo bomber thing… Anyways! I'm in a super Rikka like mood! That means I might not make this too sad! My friend scares me… She made a day where she wanted to confuse another one of my friends and so she drew a comic. It made no sense. It was like this: "It was so cold last night I had to use three blankets..," (Other person gives a piece sign) "Huh? You used two?" "No. I wish for world peace," "That's nice…," And I call her Dolphin now because she randomly says "Click" and says she's using echolocation. (Me: What are you, a dolphin? Her: Yep!) It might be a weird nickname, but one of my friends is called Muffin! And then there's the peanutish lawn Knowm(I don't know how to spell it..) or was it the lawn Knowmish peanut? Yeah… We make up weird names because that's us… Oh yeah! And Loki has a very good reason for having that name. You'll probably understand it when you learn the name of the organization.**

_Their once was a princess who didn't laugh or smile. She just watched and learned. She never had any fun or did anything that could be deemed 'pointless.' One day, she got a new servant. He always made her smile and eventually she laughed. He danced for her every day. Sometimes it was as a boy and other times as a girl but it always was beautifully. One day a princess from a neighboring country came. As a peace treaty, she had to give him up. She cried for the first time when she learned, but he just smiled. "If it is for you, princess I will do anything," He said. "So please, just smile," He did eventually leave, but never in her heart._

_Yaya's POV_

It was a normal day in the Royal Garden. Rikka and Hikaru were 'arguing' about something and Kairi was trying to calm them down which wasn't working. Then Yaya **(Since she refers to herself in third person it makes sense that she would in her POV)** got a call in her cell phone. "Um…. Yaya?" It was Amu-chi. "Could you guys come over here? I'm at the park"

"Sure! What's wrong?" Yaya asks. Then she heard some noise on the other end.

"Well…. Let's just say that the Guardians aren't in any danger of having to disband,"

"Huh?" Yaya asked. "What do you mean?" Then there was another sound.

"Um… I kinda have to go," Amu said. "Bye!" Then she hung up. Yaya frowns.

"Hey! You guys!" Yaya says, Everyone turns. "Amu-chi wants to see us at the park!"

"Why?" Hikaru asks.

"Yaya doesn't know!" Yaya says proudly. "All Amu-Chi said is that we wouldn't have to worry about being disbanded!"

"I don't get it either!" Rikka admits. "But let's go!"

"Okay!" Yaya agrees. Kairi and Hikaru shrug and come too.

When we got there, it was a little obvious what Amu meant. There where X-eggs everywhere and everyone was transformed. A girl with long hair in a ponytail was sitting on a machine looking sad. "So everyone's here," She sighed.

"You!" Nagihiko said. He looked close to tears. "We're enemies now?"

"I'm sorry," The pigtailed girl said. "But unless you stop, then that's true,"

Then Yaya noticed Rikka's face paling. "Huh? Rikka-chi?"

"All those eggs..," She wimpered. "They're all so sad…,"

"They're sad…?" The girl said. "How the hell would you know?"

"She can talk to X-eggs," Hikaru said, trying to comfort her.

"That's possible?" The girl said, confused. "But no one ever did it before..,"

"You know, if you lie--," Nagihiko began.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI! IF YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" The girl threatened. He just sighed.

"Some people never change…," Nagihiko muttered.

The girl just looked at him then pressed a button on the machine. "With this on, none of you will be able to use your Charanaris. What will you do?"

Everyone was forced out of their charanari as a dark aura swarmed around us.

"Oh no!" Amu cried.

_Rima's POV_

So we can't Charanari. Well, that's just great. So that means we can't get rid of the thousands of X-eggs around us. So this means that somehow we have to defeat that girl without using our charas. And Rikka looked paler then a vampire by now. Then I realized something. "Nagihiko!" I whisper to him. "You know that girl right?" He nodded. "Is she Nadeshiko?"

"….Yes," He whispered back. "But last time I saw her, she had the same hair color as me, I guess she must have dyed it,"

"Hm..," I say. "But why would she go against us?"

"I don't know," Nagihiko admits. "But she never does anything without a good reason,"

I nod. Then louder, I say, "All we have to do is get the device, right?"

"And find a way to shut it off," Hikaru points out.

"That too," I shrug. "But the harder part will probably be getting her away from the device,

"You have no idea," Nagihiko agreed.

"Huh? Nagihiko, you know her?" Amu asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes…," He hesitated. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how,"

"You can't win," Nadeshiko said calmly. "You might as well give up,"

"We can't," I reply. "It wouldn't be fair. All these hearts' eggs are suffering and we have to do something about it. So we can't give up,"

"Persistent little…," Nadeshiko frowned. "You don't know what you're up against,"

"We don't have to," Nagihiko grinned. "We already know what we want to do, so why bother us with unnecessary information?" I had a feeling he was quoting her.

"You..," She shook her head. "You can't understand what's going on now,"

"And you do?" Nagihiko teased. "Because you're a grown up?"

Nadeshiko twitched and threw a lightning fast punch at Nagihiko, who dodged easily. "I'm you're enemy, remember?" She snapped. "You shouldn't be joking around!"

"Why not?" Nagihiko grinned again._ Rima, while I have her distracted, go for the controls! _Oh, yeah. Good idea. Man, I had forgotten about that soul mate telepathy thing. I ran over to the machine. Okay…. Off switch, where is it…?

"Isn't this _fuuuuuuun_?" Nagihiko laughed, dodging another punch. I looked around. Nope, still couldn't find the off switch. I sighed then look at my chara.

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" I ask. Kusukusu frowns then floats up to a button and presses it.

"I wonder what this button does….," She said. Nadeshiko turned and looked shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed. "YOU PRESSED THE SELF DISTRUCTION BUTTON!" I looked at her and then started to back away. Nagihiko ran over, scooped me up, and ran away as it exploded.

"You can put me down now," I said. He laughed.

"I could," Nagihiko agreed. "But I don't really want to,"

"We need to get rid of the X-eggs," I remind him.

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!" Amu had Character Transformed.

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!" And now Tadese did.

"They don't need our help," Nagihiko said.

"Platinum Heart!" They both said, purifying all the eggs.

"See?" Nagihiko grinned and put me down. I shrug.

"You won," Nadeshiko grinned. "Oh well,"

"Explain," Amu said. "Who are you and why did you do this?"

"I'm…," Nadeshiko frowned. "I work for the--," Then there was a flash.

"Raigomaru!" Nadeshiko gasped. "Why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't leak any information," A boy with blond hair had appeared out of nowhere. Nadeshiko sighed.

"I suppose that means we leave now?" She asked.

"Yes. Loki will want to hear a good explanation for why you failed," Raigomaru said.

"I will," Nadeshiko looked really sad. I felt sorry for her. Before she left, she turned at Nagihiko sadly. "Sorry this was how we meet again,"

_Nadeshiko's POV_

I finally saw my brother again. It wasn't that nice of a meeting, I must admit. Raigomaru also made sure I didn't get to talk to him much. And it's not like I can visit him anytime. Loki ordered Raigomaru to make sure I didn't go anywhere outside of the company without Loki ordering me too. And so now Raigomaru has too follow me around to make sure that I obey that rule. Which wouldn't bother me that much except that he made us share a room, _with one bed. _I will never understand that kid. The only thing that I can get is that he doesn't understand why we were so against it; Loki is the kind of kid that doesn't get those things. Anyway, it gave me something to do when I got really bored. **(Bad Nade! LOL, I had to make her say that) **Besides, it's not like Raigomaru was some sort of idiot. He was the one who made most of the machines for us. Raigomaru came into our room and threw a cell phone to me. I looked at him, confused. "I don't like Loki either," He explained. "I want the good guys to win too. So why don't we give them a hint?" I nod then type a text in.

_Beware of the good of mischief. He is in control of the Misfortune._

Then I sent it to the only one of the kids whose phone number I knew; Nagihiko. I smile at Raigomaru. "Thank you," He just shrugs like he's embarrassed.

"I like how you phrased it," Raigomaru said. "I think they'll figure out," I nod and smile.

"Loki's making me work on a device that will let us have our charas back," I look at him, surprised. "He says that we'll be more useful to him that way,"

"I'd like to see Beat again," I smile. I really missed my fun loving, energetic, punk chara. "What about you…?" Come to think of it, I didn't know about his chara.

"Yeah," He agreed. "I wanna see Kikai again,"

"What was he like?" I asked. "Beat was kind of stupid, but hyper and fun to be around,"

"Yeah, Kikai was kind of ditzy, but he was smart and made people laugh,"

I grin. "So how long does it take to set up a web page?"

"I could do it a few minutes," Raigomaru said, grabbing a laptop.

"Good. Make sure there's a website for the Misfortune Company,"

_Amu's POV_

Nagihiko had called us because he thought he knew who we were against.

"So, tell us, who is it?" Yaya asked. Nagihiko showed a computer screen.

"Look at this sight!" He said. I did.

The Misfortune Company

_The god of mischief has a goal:_

_To make your life full of Misfortune_

"So who is this 'god of mischief' that this is talking about?" I ask.

"He calls himself 'Loki' like the god of mischief," Nagihiko explained.

"What do they want to do?" Chouko asked.

"Make everyone unhappy," Rima said, scrolling through page.

"And they know about charas," Nagihiko added. "Also, one of the members working there is a famous inventer. Rasengyosha Raigomaru," I nodded and looked at the list. Then one name caught my eye…

_Nadeshiko Fujisaki. _

"Hey, Nagihiko?" I ask. He turns then his face paled.

"Y-yes Amu-chan?"


	6. Truths Reveled

**Yay~! I don't know why I'm so happy but I think it's from lack of sleep… Like, I'm half crazy because I'm so tired and I don't wanna sleep! I think this is how one of my friends felt when she got high off of laughing. It was actually really funny! She was trying to laugh for ten minutes and when she stopped she was like, "Woooh…, I think I'm high." Well actually, she said something more like her body produced a natural drug or something… If you manage to laugh for that long then you'd obviously something like that would happen. Actually, if you manage to do that, I wanna know what happens! I did that with my friend and after you do that, it's really had to think. Oh yeah! And the flashback thingy was based off a true story I heard at school.**

_Their once was a soldier who was one of the only two who survived a battle. Some nurses from the other side had stumbled over to the camp and he was sent, along with one other soldier. They were supposed to bring them back. So that's what they did. One soldier with long dark purple hair and the other with short curly blond hair. When they got there, they were given a flask that looked like it contained soup. The had been surrounded so they were surprised that they got off like that. When they went a couple miles to the truck they were driving, the purple haired one suggested opening it. The other one had said they shouldn't, that it might be a bomb or something. The purple haired disagreed and said that if he was really worried he could walk away and wait for the explosion. So he did and after a while nothing happened so he went back. It was warm soup, something that they hadn't had in a while. "Maybe it's poisoned," The blond said._

"_Then I'll have half first," The other laughed. "And if I die then, well, you'll know not to drink it," So he drank the soup. Since he didn't die, the other had the rest. When they got back to camp, they were the only ones left. The purple haired laughed._

"_I will trade everything I ever owned to find out why," He said. "Why we lived, why they gave us the soup," So that's what happened._

_A nurse smiled to herself, knowing a secret she couldn't tell anyone else._

_Nagihiko's POV_

Amu had just seen Nadeshiko's name on the list. "Well..," I hesitate. _Tell her _I heard Rima urge. _You might never get this chance again. _"T-that was the girl we were fighting. She's also my older sister," There was a pause and then everyone said,

"WHAT!?!?" and Rima sipped tea calmly.

"The Nadeshiko you knew was me," I explain. "The real one left home when she was fifteen. I'm surprised she came back,"

"So there's really a Nadeshiko?" Kukai said, surprised.

"Yes," I nod. Then I realized something. "I forgot to ask why she dyed her hair!"

Everyone looked at me. Then Kusukusu started laughing.

"So you finally told them?" I sighed, that was our crazy teacher and my sister's best friends. I turned to Rei with a Look.

"And this person was my sister's best friend," I add. Rei grinned.

"I know something interesting," She said.

"Really? What?" Rima looked at her. Rei stared at me.

"No," I said. I knew what she wanted to do. Rei continued staring.

"I didn't say anything," Rei smirked. "And I won't say anymore," I sighed and turn my head. Rei started braiding it and I was pretty sure she had one of those fox faced grins.

"Well…," Rei starts. "I was really surprised when I woke up this morning. My chara greeted my and then told me something surprising,"

"Oh, you got your chara back too," I mutter.

"Huh? Yuk-kun got his back too?"

"Exactly," I said. "And if that's all you had to say then please stop braiding my hair,"

"You're no fun anymore," Rei sighed. "But that's not all I had to say,"

"So what else?" I swear, I'm going to kill her. No one touches my hair, _no one._ Especially not to braid it. I saw Rima look like she was trying not laugh. Oh, that's right, the telepathy thing. I just give her a save-me look and make her burst out laughing.

"If you find me being tortured funny then you may continue laughing," She stopped.

"How can you call this torture?" Rei demanded, pulling my hair.

"One day you will wake up. And then the next, you won't," I say through gritted teeth.

"How cruel," Says a chara. I remembered her, she was Iki. She looked exactly as I remembered; pale white hair that made her look like a ghost, eyes that I could never get what color they were, and dressed like some sort of priestess trying to contact the dead.

"Iki!" Rei grinned. "You finally woke up!"

"Yep," Iki grinned back. "Now we can tell them about the chara machine,"  
"What chara machine?" We all ask.

"The one that the Misfortune Company finished making yesterday night," Iki told us.

"Did you use your super special awesome physic talents to find that out?" I ask.

"We-ell, actually Beat told me," Iki replied uncertainly.

"Who is Beat?" Tadese asked.

"My sister's chara," I explain, not really listening. I had a feeling Nadeshiko was the reason Yukito and Rei got there charas back. So she was probably forced to work there. After all, you wouldn't make your enemies have another bonus to help them win, would you? I told this to everyone.

"So Nade didn't want to go?" Rei blinked. "So… She..," Then Rei burst out laughing.

"You thought she was doing it because she wanted to?" I probably sounded surprised, but I really was. Rima giggled softly.

"Point made," Rei agreed. "Oh yeah, and how did you manage to--,"

"Before you finish that sentence, might I remind you that Yoko can booby trap rooms and will do pretty much anything that I say," I say cheerfully and Rima burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah….," Rei grinned. "But, just a question, but aren't you girlier then Nade?" I gave her an evil look.

"Do you have a death wish?" I glared at her.

"I don't know," Rei grinned then looked at her chara. "Do I?"

_Rima's POV_

"Um….," Amu said nervously. I guess she didn't want to witness a murder. "I still can't believe that you managed to pull off being a girl for so long,"

"Meh," Nagihiko shrugged, stopping what he was doing—trying to kill Rei. "I guess I'm just a really good actor," He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Really. How hard could it be for _him?_" I said. Rei laughed and grinned.

"Rima don't be cruel," Nagihiko pouted. Rei looked at him.

"Okay, when I call you girly, you try and kill me," She said. "But if she says it, all you do is pout and tell her not be cruel," Nagihiko shrugged.

"The world's unfair," He said, smirking. "Besides, she's Rima,"

"That… Oh, yeah. Eh, can't argue," Rei shrugged. Iki smiled knowingly.

"Of course he wouldn't try and kill _her_," Iki nodded. I glared at the chara.

"Are you saying something?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes. But no one besides you two and Rei-Chan knows what it means," Iki said.

"That is very true!" Rei nods. She looked serious.

I give Nagihiko a look, _Grown ups…_

He grinned. _I know what you mean._ Sometimes telepathic links aren't that bad.

"We're going to see Nade-Chan soon, though," Rei added. Everyone looked at her.

"In right about…..," Iki continued. Then we heard the sound of X-eggs.

"Everyone!" Ran shouted.

"Right!" Utau nodded and everyone (Except Rei, I'm not even sure if she could) character transformed.

When we got to were the noise was coming from, we saw Nadeshiko and the boy who interrupted her earlier.

"Hey Nagi!" Nadeshiko grinned, "Raigomaru made a machine that can create X-eggs from sound, isn't that cool?" Everyone was so started to fight the X-eggs and I don't think anyone heard what Rei muttered. Well, no one but me.

"My predictions always come right," She muttered darkly.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! …..Kinda. Anyways, I had a really bad thingy happen to me. I had to get part of gum scrapped off and there's like a hole in it now… Yes, it hurts but only for a day. Anyway, I started writing a ShugoChara/Maximum Ride crossover. It really doesn't have much to do with Maximum Ride, mostly 'Nadeshiko' and Nagihiko. **** You can check it out if you get bored**. **Oh yeah, I'm reading a very in****teresting book. It's about these High-Schoolers who follow this kid who treats a book like his bible. They all believe that if you want something to happen, then it will happen, even if you didn't really want it. Like, someone wanted to ace a algebra test so they wished for everyone to ace the test. Then the teacher got into a car accident and they ended up taking a really easy math test. No one even cared what happened to the teacher. It's called _The Rule of Won_. Anyway, review!**


	7. Another Character Bearer and Meeting!

**We-ell, I managed to get another chapter up…. I was Ice-skating yesterday and the day before, so I didn't have much time to work on this story… I fell down twice yesterday! Now my arm hurts a little… But the weirdest part is, it was my first time skating all year the day before and I didn't even fall once! Well, I did almost sprain my ankle once while I was trying not to fall but I still didn't…. Anyway! Since no one wants to listen to me, on with the story! Oh yeah, I don't own the songs in this chapter. The first one is Caged Baby Dragon by Megurine Luka, it's a Vocoliod song. The other one that isn't a Shugo Chara song is the intro to Haruhi Suzumiya season 2 (I think it's the Sight Of Haruhi Suzumiya…)**

_Once there was an idol who was considered to be the best and the cutest. She wouldn't talk to anyone, though, especially not boys. She figured that they all wanted to 'conquer' her or just wanted her because she was rich, famous, and beautiful. Although, her best friend ended up being a boy. His sister had thought of a 'brilliant' idea and told him that if she never talked to boys then he just had to be a girl. So, one day, he went up to her dressed in his sister's old clothes and smiled. _

"_You're Reiko-Chan, right?" He said. "I'm Natsumi," He had decided to go by his sister's name, they looked so much alike people could get them mixed up, anyway._

"_What do you want?" Reiko looked at 'her' coldly._

"_To be friends," 'Natsumi' said, smiling cheerfully. "You seemed lonely,"_

"_Why would I be lonely?" Reiko demanded. "I have fame, fortune and beauty,"_

"_That," 'Natsumi' said. "Is exactly my point,"_

_Nadeshiko's POV_

I really wish I wasn't doing this. Right now, I don't even want to be me. Anyone else would be so much better—no matter how bad they think their life is, they never had to fight against their little brother, the one person who could possible understand what was going through my head. I just smirked and looked at my chara. God, I felt like I was going to cry…

"Isn't this awesome?" I say with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster. "With this machine, all I have to do is sing and X-eggs come!"

"The poor eggs…," A girl with part of her hair in buns said, close to tears. That's right, she can hear them, can't she? I would feel sorrier for her…

"They had it coming," I muttered darkly. Nagihiko looked at me with an expression on his face that made me almost burst into tears.

"You really don't care?" He sniffed. "They had nothing to do with this and yet…,"

"Faker," Beat stuck her tongue out at him. I've been away so long I forgot what a great actor my little brother was…. God thing Beat didn't.

"You really think I was going to fall for that?" I ask him. Was I that stupid?

"Kinda…," He admitted. "But I'm not surprised you didn't,"

"…." I just narrow my eyes at him. What did _that _mean?

"I think he insulted you," Raigomaru said helpfully.

"Huh? Did he…?" I glare at my little brother, but he just laughs.

"Some people never change," Rei said with a sigh. Wait… Rei? Since when did she come here? And… I looked at Raigomaru.

"So she has her chara back too?" I ask.

"Don't blame us!" Kikai, Raigomaru's Chara cried. "It was simpler just to make sure everyone in the area got their chara back!" Kikai looked kinda like a nerd—glasses, tie, a computer bag, a white shirt that looked ironed, and plain grayish black shorts. Oh yeah, and he had a rench that could really hurt someone. Namely me. I just sighed.

"Whatever. We better finish the assignment before Loki decides to kill us," I said.

"Because Loki is loko!" Beat added. I just give her the oh-please look.

"You're the one who's supposed to draw out the X-eggs," Raigomaru pointed out. "I'm just the sexy mechanic dude," I give him what could only be called a Look.

"Fine," I say and start singing.

"_In the abyss, a deserted castle stands  
A small sigh is lost in sound of rain  
My blood that causes disturbance is doomed  
My hometown is far from me  
My bound body shivers  
A wildfire illuminates my eyes" _I was a good singer. Everyone said so.

"I'm a caged baby dragon  
I howl with my hoarse voice  
But I can't burn down what's binding me

"_If inherited power could arise  
Who'd I give my bloody kiss in the dark_

"Why am I here?  
Will I decay even unable to give what they want?  
The end of sin for living

"_I'm a caged baby dragon  
I've been waiting for the day I'll be released  
If I my unplumed wings grows  
I'll rip everything into pieces and fly away_

"Every time I cut down the thorny forest  
I remember that..." More X-eggs came, singing their sad song. They weren't the only sad ones; some of the kids who were trying to stop me were sniffling.

"You have a weird sister," Said a girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEIRD?" I yell at her. The girl looks at me.

"You," She replies. "Obviously," I glare at her.

"Rima-Chan….," Nagihiko sighed.

"Nade-Chan's songs are so sad…," Rei sniffed. I sighed. Some people really don't change….

"Pull yourself together, Rei-Chan!" Iki cried. No really, her eyes were tearing up too.

"HOLD IT!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone turns to see a girl wearing a short pinkish red dress with bunny ears and tail. Her hair was in two ribbons that each had a dice on it. She also had a light pink ribbon around her neck. **(I'm not good at describing… She's a character on my SC rp so if you want to see a link to a picture—I didn't draw it—then you should look there)**

"Lorea?" I say, surprised. Actually, I was more surprised that she yelled at me then anything.

"Miss me?" She grins back. Since when did Lorea grin? What happened to that shy girl who could barley manage a smile?

"Um…" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Lo-Chan!" Rei grinned. "Well, I guess everyone's here!"

"Huh?" Lorea looked at her. "Oh yeah. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Onee-chan is bulling the X-eggs!" Nagihiko pouted. Lorea glared at me.

_Lorea's POV_

I go back to Japan and already I have to save the day? I mean, seriously. And since when was Nade evil?

"Lorea!" One of my Chara's, Fang, said. Her fox ears twitched and she looked at me.

"Right!" I say. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE HER VOICE IN CHARANARI! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE EVIL, DON'T SING!" Nade gave me a _woah_ look, but I was already pumped up. "Bunny Mike!" A microphone that matched my outfit appeared and I began to sing.

"_Now's the time to make your move,_

_Nothing will start if you keep worrying,_

_A song to your lips!_

"Yeah! What're you waiting for?

Bang on the door to this world

On whose terms? That's right, ours!

"_Just trying to grasp success before you,_

_you're sure to become lost in the labyrinth._

_Embrace the Melody in your heart!_

_Try singing it, try shouting it!_

_Each time you get closer to who you want to be,_

_They'll be given birth:_

_Our Songs!"_ Most of the X-eggs got purified. Nade gave me a cold glare.

"Since when did you get back to Japan?" She asked.

"Today," I smirk. "When I saw my charas, I thought something was up so I followed them here.

"Nade!" Fang glared at her. "Since when did you encourage this?"

Nade bit her lip then looked at the boy next to her. He sighed and looked at his chara.

"Sorry it came down to this," The boy said. "My heart…. Unlock,"

He looked a lot like his chara; same glasses, tie, and pretty much everything else. "Charanari: Computer Hack!" He and his chara said. I frowned. I was still in my Charanari with Hop, my fluffy bunny chara. Even though she could be helpful, she wasn't much use in fighting. Nade grinned. I just tightened my hold on my mike and started singing again.

"I'm sure I can be a different person then I was yesterday,

With a hop, step, and a jump!

"_Since I met you I've been in a tizzy everyday._

_Laughing, getting angery, going crazy…._

_It's been tough!"_ I saw Nadeshiko transform. I just realized that Nagihiko was wearing pretty much the same thing, except boy version. Besides the fact that Nade was wearing a skirt and leggings, they were the same. Oh, and Nade had a baseball hat with her ponytail sticking out of the end.

"Since I was able to see you,

I've been excited everyday,

Even slipping and falling,

I've been having fun!

"_Now that I think about it, _

_I haven't had a chance to tell you_

_I have something to say._

"Thank you, I'm so grateful!

I might not be saying it right,

But it comes from my heart.

"_Thank you, for everything!_

_It's all thanks to you that _

_I can be honest and say it,"_ I finished singing and all the X-eggs had disappeared. Nagihiko started clapping. Did I mention how much I loved that kid?

"It's nice to see you again, Lorea-san," He said smiling. Killer smile attack. I wonder if he knows. I got out of my Charanari.

"Nagi-kun!" Hop smiled and went over to him. "It's so nice to see you again!"

I just smile and pushed my long dark hair out of my eyes. Hop giggled. She wore a cute red kimono with pink lining and matching shoes. She also had bunny ears and long pink hair that was tied in pigtails with ribbons that had dice on them. Fang just nodded. She had long blond hair, fox ears, and wore a kimono that was mostly white with some red lining and a red sash that attached a red skirt-like thing to it.

"Do you honestly think that I'm done?" Nade demanded.

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid," Fang scolded me. "She'd put you in pain that would make you wish you were dead until, finally, she would end it," Everyone stared at her and Hop whimpered.

"I… Think I'm going to charanari with Hop again," I tell her. Fang shrugs. Right now, I was scared to Charannari with a quiet chara who might contemplate murder.

"My own heart…. Unlock!" I cried. "Charanari: Cute Bunny!" We both say.

"Flaming shoot!" Nade cried. A red blast in the shape of a ball flew at me.

To block the shoot, I launch into another song.

"_I'm sick of it DAY BY Day_

_So become able to just refuse_

_OH MY BOY gotta be decisive_

"Can't deal with lies

In this small world

I found MY SENSE

Of course I'd fallen in love

"_Do away with the old way, _

_I'll decide from now on_

_I SAY I SAY MY HEAVEN!_

"Super drive just dive in

Fly over the impossible

TAKE EASY GO!

"_Great victory means _

_whatever happens you'll feel good_

_Forget about reviewing, let's hurry_

"Haven't done this or that before,

Always doing things by force

No no experience doing that,

Let's do it now

"_Haven't done this or that,_

_always spontaneous_

_No No experience, _

_got a problem with it?_" I sang grinning. The blast flew back and hit the machine that Nade was using. The boy groaned and looked at me.

"My machine!" He wailed. "I spent all night making this!"

Nade looked at him oddly and patted him on the back. "There, there," she said awkwardly. She looked at the machine. "It can't be that hard," She said and started pressing buttons.

"Don't do that!" The boy shouted. "You'll break it!"

"Shut up! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Nade shouted. I could tell she didn't.

"No you don't!" He shouted. "If you did you wouldn't press—" He got cut off because of an explosion that came from the machine. Everyone started running and flew in different directions from the blast.

"Everyone alive?" I ask, rubbing my head. I heard my charas moan. Well, at least they didn't die. That was defiantly a good thing.

"No," I heard a girl mutter. "But thanks for asking,"

"Rima-Chan…," I heard Nagihiko sigh.

"I'm not dead," Iki put in. "Neither is Rei-Chan,"

There was some muttering, but it turned out no one was dead. That was the good thing. The bad thing is that Nade and her friend managed to get away in the confusion of the blast.

"At least no one died," Nagihiko smiled.

"Too bad you didn't," The girl he called Rima muttered. Nagihiko just laughed.

"I have to go," I said, brushing myself off. "See ya,"

"Bye Lorea-san," Nagihiko smiles again and waves good bye. I wave back as a start to leave.

"See you 'round," I say.

_Chouko's POV_

I smiled. Even though I hadn't done very much, I was still happy that we won… Although, I really should try and get better. As I am now, I'm just in the background watching everyone else be heroes. Tori must have noticed me thinking because he gave me a look that I couldn't read. I didn't understand it, but my charas were being really secretive now. Then I saw a boy in the shadows. He motioned me to come with his hand.

"I am Loki," He said quietly. My eyes must have widened in surprise. This was the person who was making Nagihiko fight his sister!

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I was trying to look tough, but just looked like a rabbit or kitten trying the same thing. Not scary whatsoever.

"Don't worry," He said. "I won't hurt you. I only want your help,"

"Why would I help you?" I asked stiffly. I still wasn't terrifying, though.

"You know that he loves Rima," Loki replied. "Nagihiko, I mean,"

"W-w-why would I care?" I stammer. I did, though. Even though I thought it might be true, I was hoping with all my heart it wasn't. The truth hurt, though. I felt close to tears.

"Join me," Loki said. Besides him, I could see a ghostly figure of someone who looked like me, only from eons ago. The same blond hair, only hers made her look like a samurai and a male. She was also wearing what was probably men's clothing.

"I-," I tried to protest, but then I heard the girl speak.

"_I'll do it for you," _She said. _"I want to get revenge for who hurt me and I need your help," _I bit my lip but then I remembered the way Nagihiko looked at Rima. I looked at the ghost girl.

"Go ahead," I tell her. "Just remember to get revenge for me too,"

"_Wouldn't have it any other way," _The ghost girl smiles. I close my eyes.

Cho-ko opened hers for the first time in ages.

**Cliff Cliffy Cliffhanger! Yeah… Sorry… I was at the beach most of the morning or couldn't use my computer… On other note:**

**Yay! Rika's Chara is so cute! And much more polite then her! Yeah, I watched the new episode and when I heard that her name was Hotaru, it sounded familiar. Then I realized that Hotaru was a Naruto character who possessed the secret of an incredible technique. **

**Anyways, review if you wanna know what happened to Chouko-Chan!**


	8. A mean Chouko?

**I somehow managed to hurt my leg so badly that now there's a little spot of blue on it. At least now I know why it hurt so much… Somehow I always get hurt on my knees… It also hurts when I put weight on my arm. Don't worry, though, typing doesn't count. Anyway, since no one wants to hear me go on about my wounds that I got ice skating, on with the story! Oh yeah, my brother showed me a picture of the world's largest rabbit! It was bigger then a three year old!**

_Draw. That was the only thing she did in her life. She lifted her brush and made it dance on the page, causing a beautiful picture to appear. Sometimes she was asked to draw people, so she did. She said her drawings never lied, so she drew their 'true self' the people they were but hardly anyone knew about it. Some people got mad, she didn't care. All they asked her to do was draw them; if they wanted her to lie they should have said so or gone to a different artist. She knew she was the best, though. Everyone said so. Then one day a boy with long purple hair asked to be drawn and she drew. She drew a picture that made everyone gasp._

"_Is that me?" He asked. "But it's beautiful,"_

"_I know," Was the artist's reply. "But it's you,"_

_Nagihiko's POV_

Chouko was acting strange today. How did I know? Well, first off she was actually flirting with girls at school! I think she was a little too into the part of being a guy… Anyway, when I had asked her about it—okay, I pulled her out of the classroom and started almost yelling at her—all she did was smirk and—this part was torture for me—somehow managed to get my hair caught on the staircase saying that was why I shouldn't have long hair. By that, I mean she knotted it while I wasn't looking and it _hurt_. Obviously, I was trying to get free while tugging on my hair and Rhythm and Temari were trying to help. Note that I said trying. Anyways, that was about the part Rima came along. She just stared at me then calmly unknotted my hair which took her about five seconds. Wow, I couldn't get it even after an hour.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Um…. Chouko," I reply. "Or Kyou,"

"You mean _she _did that?" Rima asked, surprised. I nod.

"Ehh?" Kusukusu exclaimed. "But Chouko-Chan's always so nice!"

"Not anymore," I say.

"Dude, she's totally not cool!" Rhythm agreed.

"She is behaving a little oddly," Temari said thoughtfully.

I just grunted. Temari was right, though. Rima looked at a clock.

"You're going to be late," She pointed out. I gave a panicked look and quickly got to class with Rima.

"Thanks for helping," I smile. "I probably would have been stuck all day,"

"Yeah," Rima agreed. "Probably," I give her a look.

"You loved seeing that didn't you?" I ask. Rima looked thoughtful.

"Actually, no," She said, surprising me. "It was kind of sad to see you so pathetic," Then she went to her seat as the bell rings so I couldn't say anything else.

_Rima's POV_

I hate art class. The only good thing about it today was that the teacher was letting us free draw—which still kind of sucked—and I managed to get a confused look out of Nagihiko before class started. The teacher was going on about how we should let our minds roam free and draw whatever came to mind. So that's what I did. How I ended up with a picture of a long haired girl and boy meeting in what looked like a secret garden or something. Everyone started to crowd around me and compliment it. The thing is, I'm a horrible artist so I was as surprised as them with the beauty of the drawing.

_Maybe you were an artist in a past life_, Nagihiko suggested.

_Maybe,_ I agreed. _I suppose it's possible._

"This is great!" The teacher exclaimed, breaking our mental conversation. "What beauty! This looks like the work of a famous artist!" Well, I probably was one.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly. "But I'm no expert,"

"I bet you took some special class," Chouko snorted. Man, she really was being a bitch today. I was hoping Nagihiko and his charas were overacting.

"I never took an art class besides this one," I say, biting my lip. It was true.

"Liar," Chouko stuck her tongue out at me. I respond my doing the same. Nagihiko laughs at this. I give him a look.

"You have an amazing talent," The art teacher tells me. Then she goes one about freeing the soul and opening up your mind. I didn't really listen. It sounded boring. All I did was nod and smile at her compliments.

"You should be an artist!" A girl compliments.

"You think?" I said. I think I already did that.

"Totally!" She grins. "I would be first in line to buy your work!"  
Chouko muttered something under her breath and I glared at her.

"Do you have something to say, Kyou-Kun?" I ask sweetly.

"I _was _going to say how horrible it was but I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Chouko said in a similar tone. I start to cry.

"H-how c-could y-you b-be s-so me-ean?" I say through fake tears.

"Not falling for it," Chouko snorts. I stop crying in surprise.

_Cho-ko's POV_

I'm the one in control of the body. Chouko is still here, but she's in the corner, crying about something. The girl's way to soft, I can't believe that she's me! Anyway, it was after school and everyone was discussing something about the dance. Except me, I was being a bitch.

"Chouko-san, will you please pay attention?" That weirdo Tadese asked me.

"No," I said, sticking my tongue out. "Don't wanna."

"Chouko, if you really don't want to pay attention don't bother who have to deal with you," Rima glared at me. Ah, she was meaner in this life.

"I don't want to do that either," I respond. "It's too fun torturing you."

"Where's Inju?" A chara in a kimono asked. She kinda kept appearing out of no where. I never got a chance to learn her name or care.

"Sleeping," I lied. Well, if you counted getting an X placed on her sleeping… I wasn't going to try and get it off, anyway. I liked her better as an X-chara.

"Temari, when did you get here?" Nagihiko asked. "I thought Yoko and Hannabi were trying to force you into doing something for them."

"-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A voice yelled and a black haired girl came rushing into the room. It was Yoko, I think.

"Speak of the devil," Rima muttered. I wish I had said that!

"What's wrong Yoko?" Nagihiko sighed.

"I was playing with Ou-Chan and then she tried to eat Neko-Chan!" Yoko wailed. "And I tried to stop them but ended up getting all my pets out!" Wait… Ou ate Neko? In what world does a fish eat a cat?

"_All_ of them?" Nagihiko asked, surprised. "How do that?"

"Neko-Chan is a fish and Ou-Chan is a cat," Temari explained. Oh… Yoko's a crazy kid. And who's Hannabi?

"It' not our fault!" a colorful chara protested. She had short hair with part of it in two pigtails that had firework scrunchies. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and a hot pink shirt with a design on it. Maybe that was Hannabi.

"How many pets do you have?" Rima asked Yoko.

"Um…. A little over fifty." Yoko replied. Then we heard a yell and a bear's roar. When we looked, we saw a giant Panda **(It just sounded funny!) **and Yoko ran up to it.

"Fluffy!" She cried. Fluffy? What. The. Hell.

"I guess I have to help Yoko capture her foxes, tigers, wolves, bears, monkeys, cats, lions, elephant, giraffe and mutant fishes." Nagihiko sighed. Mutant fish?

"Don't be silly!" Yoko said. "I have more then that!"

"I know," Nagihiko looked at us. "Sorry… I'm kind of going to have to go."

"It's okay," Utau said. "Just make sure that her pets are gone when I go outside,"

"I'll do my best," Nagihiko said then went with Yoko.

_Rima's POV_

It's amazing how quickly things can get disbanded when one of the most helpful people leave to help their cousin. Yep, since Nagihiko left we hand to end the meeting early. Not that I really minded, I was dreading when the dance came. When I got home, my parents were yelling. Surprise, surprise. This time it was louder then normal.

"Mommy…?" I say uncertainly, walking up to them. "Daddy…?"

"Shut up!" My father yells. "It's your fault!"

"What is…?" I whimper.

"Don't take it out on her!" My mother defends me. "She doesn't know!"

"Don't talk to me you… you hoe **(Bad language! Baddie!)**!" My dad yells.

"Daddy…," I walk up to him.

"How many times have I told you to shut up!" He snarls then pushes me away. I hit my head on something hard and my vision starts to blur.

"How hard do you have to be hit to get a concussion?" I mutter, trying to stand up.

"Rima…," My mother whispers. "We need an ambulance!"

"No!" My father yells. "Let her die!"

I was walking to the door… My vision was almost gone. My legs felt like bricks. I felt sick. I wobble outside. I needed to go to someone who could call a doctor. My mind was a blur so I can't really remember how I got there, but I ended up at my neighbor's house. I ring the doorbell and as it opens, the world went black.

**Poor Rima! I'm sorry; I had to make that happen! I feel bad now… Fainting isn't fun. I would know. (I fainted during summer or something from a high fever. I had to go to the hospital) Oh yeah! My friend said she started writing in Japanese in Spanish class! She thought it was really ironic. I can't even write in Japanese… Anyway, review!**


	9. At the Hospital and School

**Hello people of the Underworld! Don't mind me, I'm Crazy! I'm as mad as a hatter! (Pauses and remembers the movie she just saw) Well, not quite. Anyways, Rima's in the hospital and you probably wanna know what's gonna happen so… Here it goes!**

_A writer smiled happily and typed the last couple lines in a chapter. She had somewhere to be, somewhere that would certainly give her ideas for her new novel. She looked at the clock and then logged off her computer. She walked to the park, where a certain purple haired boy was waiting for her. He gave her a peck on the cheek as a greeting. She blushed. If only more people in the world were like him, she thought. She thought that then the world would be the nicest place._

_Rima's POV_

When I fully regained consciousness, I was in a hospital bed. I had kinda been up before that, briefly seeing people fussing over me, but I was still half asleep or something. I blinked and rubbed my head. Then I heard something.

_Hello Rima _A voice that sounded a lot like mine only older said. I must have hit my head harder then I thought…. Maybe I got brain damage.

_I'm not a figment of your imagination. _The voice sighed. _I'm Ryme._

"Ryme? As in, my first self?" I was so startled a said it aloud.

_Exactly. The others are here too, but…_ She gave a shrug-like noise. _You can't here them._

"_Why not?" _I ask mentally.

_I don't know, _Ryme said. _I'm just the only one who you can talk to._

"_Huh…," _I think. _"Maybe because you're the oldest?"_

That got Ryme to laugh. _Maybe, but since you're going to be having visitors, I should go. Oh, and make sure to tell Nagihiko about what happened. Thought speak _can _work from far apart but it needs effort._

Before I could say anything else, a little girl came into my room, followed by two boys who looked a little older.

"Hi," Said the girl, smiling. She looked about four and had short golden hair and deep blue eyes that made her look like an angel. She was wearing a short pink and white dress. "My name is Aika and these are my bestest friends,"

"Jun," One of the boys said. He looked about six and had neat black hair with green eyes.

"And I'm Hideki," the other boy finished and grinned. He looked about five and had messy hair a similar color to Aika's and eyes a greenish blue.

"I'm Rima," I said. "Why are you guys here?"

"Daddy didn't like me," Aika said in a voice that sounded innocent and sad at the same time. "So he thought I needed punishment," I nodded; this girl must have had an abusive father who had hurt her. It sounded sad.

"I didn't agree with him," Hideki said. "So he thought I needed to be punished, too."

"You're her brother?" I asked, not really surprised. Hideki nodded.

"Nobody liked me," Jun said without any emotion.

"He was beaten up by his Sempais," Aika explained. "Because he was too smart."

"Exactly," Jun said, still showing no sign of emotion.

"How horrible..," I frowned. All three of them had gotten so badly hurt and they were all so young… Then I noticed Jun looking at me. "What?"

"Aika wanted to give you one of her special readings," Jun said in a bored tone.

"Special readings?" I tilt my head.

"Yep!" Aika smiled angelically. "It's like a vision of how you might be in the future."

"Might?" I looked at her.

"Nothings written down in stone," She sounded offended. "And normally it's two different ways that the future might be. So, do you want it?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll have it."

Aika smiled brightly again. "Okay, stare into my eyes,"

"Alright," I stared at the blue eyes… After a while they started reminding me of an ocean, I think Aika was saying something but I didn't really hear her. The oceans in her eyes seemed to swallow me… And then I dreamed.

_I had just finished a comedy performance. Everyone was laughing and clapping. They wanted an encore. I just smiled and got off a stage. Nagihiko came over too me and we embraced. He congratulated me for my success as a comedian. I saw familiar faces come up to me; a pink haired woman saying how she knew I could do it, a hyper woman with her hair in pigtails that had ribbons, offering me candy, a blond haired man smiling, saying I did good, a hyper teen girl with parts of her hair in buns with a unemotional blond boy saying I was awesome, a blue haired man with his younger sister and her boyfriend just smiled at me. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw a woman with short blond hair with a black haired man. I waved at them and they smile. This was my life, this was perfect…_

I smiled. If this was how my life was going to turn out, I wouldn't mind. But who were the last two people? I didn't have much time to wonder this as I slipped back into a vision.

_I was crying, sobbing like I had just lost the most important thing to me. Nagihiko lay on the floor with his eyes glazed and blood seeping out of him. Dead, or soon to be. I turned to Chouko with tearful eyes. She was holding a bloodied knife in her hand and staring ahead of her like she was surprised she really did it.  
"Why?" I demanded. "You loved him too, so why?"  
"Because I couldn't have him," Chouko said simply. "It was better to not have a love then to have one who didn't return my feelings."  
I just looked at her. Then I glanced at Nagihiko. "You're crazy," I said, starting to cry again. "That's not a good reason!" I saw a chara get pulled into her egg. It wasn't Kusukusu, but I somehow knew she was mine.  
"How did it turn out like this?" I demanded, not to anyone in particular. "Why? Why?"_

"Rima-Chan, Rima-Chan!" Aika was shaking me awake. "Are you alright?"

"I..," I brushed my cheek. Tears. I was crying? "I think,"

"You were crying and wailing," Jun said. "Like something really horrible had happened,"

"It didn't," I shook my head then winced. My head was still sore from getting hit, but I was determined not to let what I saw happen. "And I won't let it."

Jun smiles, surprising me. "Good." He said. "Aim for happiness,"

Hideki grinned. "We need to go," He said, taking his little sister's hand. Aika pouted, but left with them.

_That girl has a very interesting talent… _I heard Ryme note. I laughed.

"So true," I said aloud. "And I have a feeling that we haven't seen all of it yet."

_Nagihiko's POV_

I had a feeling something happened to Rima. It was about first period when I found out what it was.

_Hello crossdresser, _I heard Rima's voice say. I almost jumped in surprise.

"_Rima-Chan? Where are you?" _I asked mentally.

"_Hospital? How did you faint? Are you hurt?" _I must have sounded too worried because I could hear Rima mentally snort.

_All I did was bump my head. _She said. _It's not the end of the world._

"_Oh…," _Was all I could say.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko! I'm sure your having a very interesting conversation with a voice in your head, but _it's time to learn,_" I gulped. Rei could be scary when she was mad. Iki just smiled, they both had probably overheard our conversation.

"Sorry sensei," I mutter and heard Rima laugh. At least _someone_ found it funny.

Later, Amu was wondering about Rima. "I called her house but no one picked up," She said. I blinked.

"Oh, she's at the hospital because she fainted or something," I said. Everyone stares at me. "What?"

"You where getting very friendly with her, I suppose," Utau shrugged.

"It must be love!" El shouted.

"It is." Temari said, coming up from who knows where.

"Temari!" I protest, turning red.

"Yes?" Temari tilts her head a little bit and Rhythm starts laughing his head off.

"Don't say things like that!" I whine.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Temari protests. I sigh.

"He didn't argue." Rhythm notes.

"He can't because he knows I was," Temari explained. I give them a look and they both hide behind Amu.

"Um…," Amu said. "So, how did you know that?"

"Rima-Chan told me," I mutter.

"When?" Utau asked. "It's not like there was really anytime," I just frowned.

"You asked, so I answered. You shouldn't worry about minor details." I said. Utau was smart though, she'd probably figure it out.

"Whatever." Utau sighed. She didn't say anymore.

"So, do you really love Rima?" Kukai asked. I looked at him, surprised.

"Why do you care so much?" I whine. I heard Temari giggle.

_Nadeshiko's POV_

The new girl was really freaky. She reminded me of some sort of demon most of the time and when I pointed that out to Raigomaru he just shrugged. "She's working for _him_ out of free will, right?" He had said. "She can't exactly be the nicest person in the world. To that, I just shrugged and admitted he was right. Raigomaru was working on some new invention, so he wasn't really in the real world. Seriously, he got obsessed about machines. When Raigomaru was working, he didn't care what happened, as long as he got a chance to finish his machine. So, the new girl issue didn't bother him at the moment.

"Hello Nadeshiko," She grinned. The only person evilier then Loki, the person who tortured her co-workers without sympathy, that was her.

"Chouko," I glared at her. "It's Nade,"

And that was all I could say, because that's how evil she was. Evil enough to make me, the girl who didn't fear death, so scared I could barely speak.

**Dun dun dun! It's the end-DUN! Of the chapter! It was funny when Temari was trying to make the charas into proper women or whatever… They totally failed. And the other one? They were trying to hard to sleep. I tried the dance and totally failed… Oh, well. And I can't believe Hikaru was trying so hard to be happy. Like, "Since you're working so hard I must be happy." Anyways, review n' stuff!**


	10. I'm going to Nagihiko's?

**I was singing Hana Tegami and I thought it was strange how I could sing Nagihiko's part easier then Nadeshiko's, even though I'm a girl.**

_The blond haired thief urged her friend on. "Come on!" She pleaded. "We gotta give everyone their food!"_

"_I know," Her friend sighed. "I helped you steal it, remember?"_

_The girl giggled. "Sorry," She said. "It's just that everyone looked so hungry…,"_

"_I know." Her friend said. "That's why we do this."_

_The girl giggled and kissed his cheek. "Right." She said._

_Rima's POV_

Apparently I was only going to be today let out if I could find a friend to stay with. Something to have to do with them not wanting me to be in a house with my dad and my mom getting hurt. I had an idea who that might be, but I really hoped I was wrong. Let's see… I can't stay over at Tadese's, Amu's parents aren't letting her have friends over, and Yaya had family visiting. Yes, it was as I feared. I was going to have to stay with Nagihiko. Of course everyone else _had _to be busy. Why god? Do you love to torture me? Anyways, Aika seemed really sad that I had to leave. I asked her when she thought she was going to get out, but all she did was get this look in her eye and say "Oh, no time soon" in a sad voice. It kind of makes me wonder… Oh well, I guess I'll see her later.

_Aika- chan is very unique _I heard Ryme say. _You shouldn't treat things about her so carelessly._ Did I mention that Ryme still wouldn't leave me alone?

"Rima-Chan," I blinked, waking up from my thoughts. Nagihiko was here.

"Oh, Nagihiko," I said. "You're here."

"Well, I'm the only one who could come." He grinned at me.

"Oh." I said. Ryme laughed in my head. "Um…,"

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Nagihiko said.

'_How sweet.' _Ryme commented. I shrug. "I'm okay."

"I'm glad." He gave me a smile and I felt myself blush.

"You shouldn't worry so much!" I say, still red.

"Hmm…," Nagihiko grinned.

"What?" I snap, annoyed.

"To-ma-to." He said, pocking my face. I scowl at him.

"That isn't funny!" I snap at him.

"I know," He smirks. "It's hilarious."

_Nagihiko's POV_

When we got to my house, Rima looked really surprised.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "You live in a friggin' mansion!"

"Now Rima, you shouldn't swear." I tell her teasingly.

"But it's huge!" She protests. I look at it.

"Is it?" I ask. "Really?"

"I guess you don't have anything to compare it to, really." Rima mutters.

"Exactly," I smile at her then open the door.

"DIE YOU STUPID VAMPIRE!" I saw Rei running around chasing Yukito.

"Um…," I sigh and sweat drop. "What's going on?"

"Nagihiko!" Yukito saw me. "Save meee!"

"Why is Rei-san here?" I ask. Rima giggled.

"Oh, Nagihiko." Rei stopped torturing Yukito long enough for him to crawl away and Rei to turn and look at me. "Well, some construction's going on at my house so I was invited to stay here for the night."

"Oh." I said. "Why were you torturing Yukito?"

"Because no matter what anyone says, I hate him, and he's a stupid vampire." Rei explained. Then she realized that Rima was here. "I mean…,"

"There's no such thing as vampires." Rima said. "Is there?"

"Of course not, it's just sort of a joke," I explained, mentally thanking that no one believed in vampires anymore.

"Really." Rima shrugged.

"Oh, Nagi-nii! Ri-chan!" Yoko came out from a hallway and almost ran into me.

"Ri-Chan?" Rima twitched.

"Yep! I give everyone nicknames so that's yours!" Yoko explained. "Anyways, we better get your stuff and whatsits!"

"Oh, alright." Rima paused. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Weell, you could stay in Nagi-nii's room--," Yoko began.

"NO WAY!" Rima shouted.

"I was joking; anyways the only available rooms are next to his." Yoko said.

"Oh….," Rima muttered.

"Nagi-nii!" Yoko shouted to me. "Show Ri-Chan to her room!"

"Okay" I said. I'm used to Yoko's excessive hyperness. "Let's go, Rima-Chan."

"Fine." Rima muttered and followed me.

"Whose room was this?" Rima asked when we got there. I blinked.

"Oh," I said. "Nadeshiko-nee-san's,"

"Figures." Rima said and sat on the bed. "You can practically see her in it."

"I guess." Nadeshiko's room was filled with posters of her favorite things, her clothes, and almost everything else that made her Nadeshiko. Yes, Rima was right.

"And your letting me stay in it?" Rima asked.

"Well, yes, that's kinda why I brought you here." I explained.

"You don't mind?" Rima looked at me. I smiled.

"Why should I? It's just a room." I did mind, a little bit, but it wasn't my place to say.

"Liar." Rima frowned. I just laughed.

"You know me really well, don't you?" I said.

"I guess." Rima said then looked at the desk. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked then saw something on the desk. "A notebook, I think."

"You sound surprised." Rima noted.

"I've… never seen it here before." I admit. Rima gets off the bed and opens it. "I'm sorry Nagihiko."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"That's what it says." Rima explained then continued reading. "'I'm sorry for what happened. I left suddenly and never explained why. I hope you believe me when I say that I didn't want to go, that it was something that had to be done. You might not believe me, but I was forced. They were going to make me work for them by threatening you and our 'cousins.' I remember how we used to joke that our family had enough secrets to fix a house. I guess we never realized how much of a bad thing that it was. I don't know if you noticed, but you probably did because you're smart, but most kids don't really treat their younger siblings as nice as I treated you, especially since we share the same birthday. Most kids would probably be mad that an 'annoying little kid' was sharing a day that they got presents with, but I wouldn't be mad at you. You were the best birthday present I ever got. So, please forgive me. I might hurt you and I'm sorry. I won't say things like 'you wouldn't understand' or 'you'll get this someday,' all I'll say is this; I never wanted to hurt you, you are the most important thing in my life. Sincerely you're loving sister, Nadeshiko.'" Rima looked at me. I was pretty sure I was crying but I didn't care.

"I knew it." I said smiling. "I knew she had a good reason."

"Nagihiko…," Rima said, she then smiled. "Let's save her."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Save nee-san?"

"Nadeshiko is at the Misfortune Company, right?" Rima said. "And she doesn't want to be. All we have to do is take down that place and she'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's all we have to do." I said. "And that will be about as hard as defeating Easter, won't it?"

"Harder." Rima said seriously. I started laughing.

"Right," I said. "Harder." Then we were both laughing.

I felt better then I had in a long time.

**Well that's the end of the chapter! The next one, I think I'll do something like the episode where Amu has a sleepover with 'Nadeshiko.' Like all the horrors Amu thought she saw…. Yeah, why **_**not **_**to go to Nagihiko's house…. And what sort of 'secrets' he has…. (Starts going into deep thought) Anyways, review!**


	11. The Fujisaki House of Horror

**Muah ha ha ha! It is time for us to join the fray! ****Haha ha! Aha ha ha! HA HA HA!!!! ****Yeah... Sorry, I'm just a little crazy right now. I just finished an epic book and these dogs just got married which was really cute. Since one of them can talk and stuff, I really shouldn't be surprised. I'm talkin' about Fang which is a Maximum Ride book. I think they're having a writing contest… I might enter. You hafta write a chapter where Max teaches Dylan to fly. But then I looked at the audition form for the chapter thingy and I think I'm too young. Darn, it sounded fun. Anyways, on with the story!**

_She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to stroke his hair. Most of all, she wanted to just be able to stay be his side, forever. To let him know she would always be there. But she was just a servant, a Fool to her prince. He couldn't know she loved him. She just hoped he loved her back. Even though it was impossible, she knew it very well. If he loved her… It just couldn't happen, that was it. She walked out of the shadows and bowed to her prince. Even if they couldn't be together, she could at least make him happy. It was a Fool's job to make their master laugh._

_Rima's POV_

I couldn't go to sleep. Let's see, I was in a strange house with my teacher and a guy who is supposedly my soul mate. Oh yeah, Yoko and Yukito are here too. I don't even know what to count them as; sometimes they don't even seem _human_. Does anybody really expect me to sleep?

_Oh, don't worry Rima. _Ryme said. _It's better then what would happen if you got up._

"_What would happen if I got up?" _I asked, immediately interested.

…_. You're going to get up aren't you?_ I could practically hear her sigh.

"Yep," I say aloud and get out of bed.

_Fine. I won't say anymore. _I could swear she was pouting. _Not even where you shouldn't go, like Yukito's room._

"Kusukusu?" I tapped on her egg. "Where's Yukito's room?"

"Huh?' Kusukusu rubbed her eyes. "Want me to show you?"

"Yes please." I replied. I think I heard Ryme groan.

"Follow me," Kusukusu said and started to float towards the door.

"Thanks." I said and followed her.

_Yukito's POV_

I couldn't sleep. Not surprising, really. Considering what I am, after all. I tapped my chara's egg.

"Hey, dude wake up." I say and my chara pops out of his dark egg. He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not nocturnal, like you." My chara, Tansei, groaned. My chara has long black hair and evil yellow cat eyes. He has a kind of vampire styled clothes with evening clothes or whatever it's called. We always thought it was sort of ironic because he looks so much like what I am.

"I know, sorry man." I grin sheepishly. "But vampires can't sleep, right?"

"…," Tansei shook his head. "I can't believe they let you read Twilight."

"I know." I laughed. "I think they're all regretting it."

"Huh?" Tansei blinked and looked at the door. "You hear something?"

"Besides you? No, not really. Unless you count the wind." I reply.

"There… Isn't any wind right now." Tansei pointed out.

"Vampires have extra special hearing." I remind him. "Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Tansei muttered. "So, anyway did you use up the blood packs that you stole or whatever yet?"

"Nope!" I replied happily. "I have them in a freezer!"

"Why wake me up then?" Tansei muttered.

"Torture purposes only." I reply happily and grab a blood bag. "Oh, and to make sure that I don't get drunk off blood."

"Fine." My chara scowls and I bite into the bag, my fangs out. I quickly slurp it all up and go for another bag. "Oh no you don't!" Tansei exclaims. "You're drunk enough as it is!"

"But ish gooood." I slurred. Actually, vampires can't get drunk. Well, not unless the person whose blood I sucked is. I can still get hangovers though.

"What was in that?" Tansei asked, looking at the bag. "HOLY SHIT! This was some druggies blood!"

"Thaaaaaaat eshplanssss ah loft." I said, feeling weird.

"Yeah… I think you should go to sleep now," Tansei said.

"Mmmkay." I nod then collapse on my bed.

_Rima's POV_

_Now do you see why you shouldn't have gone there? _Ryme didn't really sound mad at me. Maybe she figured I had enough punishment.

"_I defiantly do." _I moaned quietly. Yukito was a real vampire. He drank blood and didn't sleep at night. Wait… If Yukito was a vampire, does that mean Yoko is too? And what about Nagihiko? That thought disturbed me so much I opened the first door I saw without thinking. It was Yoko's room, I think.

The room I was in looked like a tropical paradise. There were animals everywhere and sleeping on a bed that fit in perfectly with the room was Yoko, surrounded by animals sleeping with her. Then something happened. Where Yoko had been, a small black lab puppy had appeared. Then it switched back to Yoko. I gasped aloud.

_I told you not to wander,_ Ryme sighed. _And now look._

"_What is she?" _I asked. I quietly backed away closed the door.

_A shape shifter, _Ryme replied. _Her animal is dog._

"And now to find Nagihiko's secret." I muttered darkly and walked into Nagihiko's room. He was sleeping soundly which really surprised me

"Nagihiko?" I asked. "Nagihiko?" louder. "NAGI!" I hissed. He still wouldn't wake up. I frowned then climbed on his chest and pushed down.

"_WAKE UP!" _I hissed at him. His eyes jolted open and he gasped for air.

"Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked as I got up. "What is it?"

"What are you, really?" I asked. He gave me a confused look. "Yukito is a vampire and Yoko is some sort of shape shifter. So what are you?"

"You found out?" He didn't seem that surprised. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" I frowned. "And you didn't answer me."

"Oh. I didn't did I," He said. "Well, I'm an elf."

"You're what?" I exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Okay, I'm only half elf." He admits. "But that still counts."

"But aren't elves…?" I didn't know how to end that sentence.

"Elves are very fast and athletic. They're always beautiful and most have long hair." Nagihiko said. "Oh,yeah. There's also the pointy ears thing and the fact that all elves are tall and lithe. So, do you think I could be part elf?"

"….," I looked at him. "I admit, it doesn't sound impossible."

"Hnn?" Rhythm woke up and got out of his egg. "What's going on?"

"Rima just found out Nagihiko was part elf," Kusukusu explained.

"Oh." Rhythm nodded then went back in his egg. Wait…

"Are Yukito and Yoko really your cousins, then?" I asked.

"No. They're… Orphans, I think." Nagihiko responded.

"You _think_?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, Yoko isn't old enough to remember what happened and Yukito is never going to tell anything." Nagihiko explained. "But, anyway, we just sort of found them on wandering around lost and looking like they were half starved."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Well, they got chased by some werewolves or something and then Nade-nee-san kicked their asses and one thing lead to another and we ended up letting them stay." Nagihiko replied. "We just made up that bit about being cousins so no one would be suspicious or anything."

"And what's Nadeshiko?" I asked. "And elf, too?"

"No…," Nagihiko hesitated. "She's a witch."

"You have the weirdest family in the history of the world." I told him.

"Probably." He agreed.

"Wait…," I realized something. "If you're an elf, then how can she be a witch?"

"Good night Rima." Nagihiko said sharply. I nodded slowly. It seemed smarter not to press him about that. I walked back into my room.

"Night." I said.

_Nadeshiko's POV_

I swear I'm going to loose my mind. That weird Chouko girl was just making out with Loki. Let me tell you, if there was a video on what not to do, she'd be the main star. It was gross beyond imaginable. I mean, I've made out with a guy or two, but what Chouko was doing shouldn't even count! Raigomaru is almost finished with a project, though. He should be back to normal soon. Thank god for that because without him, I really would loose my mind! No one else even talks to me! I mean, if you try and start a conversation with these people they just keep staring at you funny until you shut up! Why do I have a feeling that either Raigomaru made a mind controlling device or Loki is some sort of wizard?

"Raigo!" I pout. "Everyone's weird here!"

"Does that include me?" Raigomaru didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"Yes, but you're weird in a good way. Not like them." I explained. Then I looked at whatever it was he was working on. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Ever heard of a ? egg?" Raigomaru asks. I nod. "Well, Loki wants to be able to make them." Then he held out a necklace with a purple gem in the middle.

"So you finished?" I was staring wide eyed at the necklace.

"Yes, all we need now is to test it out." He looked at me looking slightly crazy. "Do you know anyone who's lost?"

I think I'm the only sane one here.

**Yaaaaaay! ? eggs are back! Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update… I had three days off and still didn't have anytime to finish this! Yeah, most people lost power for those three days and some of the fourth. I didn't so I really should have been writing…. Or doing my homework.**

**Shugo Chara Puchi Puchi actually was funny today. Completely random, though. Shugo Chara Dokki Doki was really… Well, Rikka Charanari's is really cute, I must admit. Pure Feeling looks a little like Amulet Diamond. When the eggs where talking, it was really sweet. Oh, and the Open Heart that Rikka and Amu did together was really… Well, it was unusual. LOL, Amu's face when she saw Ikuto was hilarious. And all he did was smirk and saw "Yo." I almost started laughing! Now I really wanna see the next episode!**


	12. eggs and a X Chara?

**Ah~! My birthday was on Friday and I was celebrating the whole weekend… I didn't have anytime to update at all. Oh well… At least I managed now… 'Cause I have no homework at all… Anyways, on with the story!**

_A girl leaned up against a boy and smiled. It would be nice if they could stay right there together forever… If they didn't have to deal with what comes after word… She looked at the boy and he gave her a sad smile, like he knew what was going to happen also. Then they looked at the sky. A star zoomed past._

"_A shooting star!" The girl exclaimed. She smiled radiantly at the boy who nodded. They both wished for the same thing, that they would always be together. Forever._

_Nadeshiko's POV_

Everyone had to do things that they didn't want to do, every once in a while.

Like what I was about to do now. I saw a girl looking at the window of some designer clothing shop then frown.

"If only…," The girl sighed. I walked up to her and smiled. "Are you lost?" I asked, holding out the necklace Raigomaru gave to me. She turned to me with wide eyes.

_Rima's POV_

"Why do I have to spend my day off with the cross dresser?" I muttered to myself. It was Sunday and yet I was s_till_ somehow forced to spend the day with Nagihiko.

"It's not that bad!" Kusukusu protested. "Besides, he's your soulmate!"

"Um… So?" I asked. "I really don't care."

"You can't hate him!" Kusukusu burst out. "Stop saying you do!"

This made Nagihiko turn and eye us. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kusukusu's just gone crazy." I reply, making him laugh.

"Has she now?" He said. "Well, wouldn't that make you a little crazy too?"

"He has a point." Temari agreed, popping out of no where _again._

I scowled at them. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Yukito would have told me." Nagihiko explained. "Vampires can read minds."

"Really? They can?" I blinked. "I never knew that."

"Most people don't." Nagihiko nodded. "There's too many lies to figure out the truths about them."

"Is it the same with elves?" I don't know where that question came from.

"Well, yes… I guess so." Nagihiko eyed me curiously. "Most people have a very… altered opinion of elves. They think that since they are beautiful, they must be good. They aren't. Elves think that they are the best in the world and wouldn't care if a 'weak human' died because of something they did. Never trust an elf. It may cost you your life."

"But.." I gulped. "But you're an elf and you aren't evil. You're one of the nicest people I know!"

"I am?" He looked surprised. "I think it was better when you were insulting me."

"Why would you think that?" I asked, annoyed. "You are!"

"Never trust an elf." Nagihiko said again. I frowned.

"Now, look here--," I began.

"Rima!" Kusukusu cut me off. "I sense a… Huh?"

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Uh… Either I'm going crazy or there's a ? egg." Rhythm said.

"No… I feel it too." Kusukusu frowned. Temari nodded.

"Then we better get going." Nagihiko looked at me.

"This better not be a false alarm…," I muttered.

_Cho-ko's POV_

I smirked as I stayed hidden in the shadows. The device that Raigomaru had created wasn't just a Lulu counterfeit. It was like a powered up version of hers, I suppose. A grin spread across my face as the Guardians arrived. "Let the games begin." I whispered to myself. Tori looked at me uncertainly. He was such a goody goody. I wished Inju hatched again. Her X version is way cooler then that stupid girly girl.

"That's… It's defiantly a ? egg!" Amu exclaimed. Way to point out the obvious.

"Oh, hello there." The girl with the ? egg smiled sweetly. "Are you here to see my beautiful designs?"

"What do you mean?" Tadese asked. I smirked. Oh, _this _is going to be priceless.

"Um… This!" The egg ate the girl and then hatched. "Charanari: Designer Dream!" She had a fashionable look, like she was a designer at a debut. The girl smiled.

"Now, who wants to be beautiful?" She asked, smiling.

"What the heck?" Rima looked at her. "That's go to be the lamest—"

"I see… You'll be first!" The girl shouted then rapped Rima in a clothe. Then she quickly threw it off, making Rima spin and now she was wearing… A Lolita dress? Oh, god this was hilarious. It was pink and light purple.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rima shrieked.

"You look adorable." Nagihiko smirked. Rima scowled.

"How am I suppose to get out of this?" She muttered.

"You can't." The girl smiled. "Isn't it great? Now you can look fabulous all the time! Well?"

"I want to go back to my normal clothes!" Rima scowled. "Or at least my Charanari!"

"But… Aren't those clothes cute?" The girl frowned. "You must be jealous! That's right! I'll be a famous designer one day and you're sorry it's not going to be you!"

"That has _got_ to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Rima! Be nice!" Nagihiko scolded. Stupid guy! Being nice won't help you.

"Well _sorry." _Rima frowned. "But seriously…,"

"If you don't like my design then…." The girl somehow managed to capture Nagihiko in what looked like a strip of fabric. "I'll make him suffer!"

"Um….," Amu spoke up. "How?"

"Well…," The girl smiled evilly. "Maybe… Like this?" Sewing needles appeared from nowhere and started jabbing Nagihiko. I snickered.

"Nagihiko-sempai!" A girl with some red colored hair exclaimed. I think her name was Rikka…?

"Oww….?" Nagihiko frowned. "Um, sorry but that didn't really hurt."

"What?" The girl looked surprised. "But it hurts me everytime!"

I nearly fell over. _This _was Raigomaru's new and improved ? necklace?

"Uh… Wow." Utau said. "That's all I can say. Wow."

"Uh! I can't stand this anymore!" I screamed and walked into view.

"Cho-ko." Kusukusu gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Good for you." I smirked. "You got my name right."

"Hey!" The girl protested. "You can't interfere now!"

"And why not?" I tilted my head, amused.

"Because I haven't had a chance to go all out yet it's not--!" I cut the girl off by slapping her. She looked at me with a surprised expression. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes I slapped you. Who cares?" I looked at her. "Not me." Then I heard a cracking sound and saw Inju pop out of her egg with an X on her.

"Sorry I'm late." She said in a bored voice. Instead of her Lolita style, it was now dark and gothic. Her eyes seemed dull and she grinned evilly.

"It's not a problem." I smirked. "In fact, you've got pretty good timing."

"Well then…," X-Inju smiled at me. "Shall we?"

"My own heart…. Unlock!" I said. "Charanari: Black Ribbon!" I was now dressed like Inju, except for the X. A long flowing Goth Lolita dress and stockings and my head tied back in a black ribbon. I smiled, this was how it should be.

"Hey!" The girl protested. "I thought I said--!"

"Crush!" I shouted. The girl screamed then fell on the ground, collapsed like a wilted flower.

"How horrible!" Amu gasped.

"Horrible? This is just revenge. Now," I advanced on them, smiling with each step. "Who shall die first?"

**AH! That took so long! But it was worth it… Oh yeah! Shugo Chara Party ended! My brother thinks there's gonna be another season. You know, just to torture him?**

**Oh, yeah we had a fire drill today. It was raining outside so everyone got really wet. It turned out some six grade science teacher had left his oven on… And I'm like, "Seriously?" They let us change it our gym clothes when we came back inside, in case we got that wet… Anyways, my friends and I are probably going to dress up as Teto, Miku, and Akitaneru and perform triple Baka at a anime convention. They decided it should be Akitaneru, because my hair is the closest to blond… Anyways, review!**


	13. Choko Vs Rima and a New Chara?

**Sorry it took so long…. I'm really lazy right now, I think it's because I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. And I had to go to church on Easter…. Sigh, it's so boring. The only interesting thing about it is that it tells you that Jesus is the first zombie. Think about it; he **_**rose **_**from the dead, just like a zombie. I told it to my brother and he just grinned. He probably would have laughed, only I told him in church. Anyways, on with the story!**

_ She had eyes full of hatred and envy. She couldn't believe that she had loved him and couldn't believe that he had chosen _that _girl over her. She grinned evilly and decided it was high time that she had her revenge. A boy with black hair looked at her sadly and decided that he would follow her commands._

_Rima's POV_

I looked at Cho-ko and didn't doubt for one second that she was going to kill us. She was grinning like a mad woman and looked ready to strike.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you idiots going to beg for your life?"

"It wouldn't help us." Nagihiko said. It was true; all that would manage would be to make her in a good mood. Which doesn't seem like a good idea.

"Hmm." Cho-ko smirked. "Seems like you're not a complete idiot."

"Thank you." Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"Oh, that's alright." Cho-ko said in a fake sweet voice. "I think I'll start with you first, anyway."

"What!" I gasped. Nagihiko was still tied up from that weird ?-girl's attack. "He can't even fight back!"

"I know," Cho-ko laughed. "That's partly why this is so fun."

"How disgusting." I whispered. I couldn't fight either, I was still in the dress that the ?-girl made and couldn't Character Transform. I knew I was next.

"Oh, do you think so?" Cho-ko laughed. Then she faced all the Guardians who could fight. "Ribbon Block!" She shouted, making them all get roped by black ribbons.

"What's going on?" Amu whined.

"I'm just making sure you don't bother me while I kill Nagihiko." Cho-ko replied.

Nagihiko just stared at her. "Will it make you feel any better?" He asked. His brown eyes where wide, but I didn't see any fear in them. "If you kill me, will you really be happy?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Cho-ko snapped. "Ribbon Black Spear!" A black spear that looked like it was made from a ribbon appeared. It was very sharp.

"Rima!" Amu cried. "You have to do something!"

"I can't!" It surprised me how sad that made me. "I can't charanari and I'm stuck in this stupid dress!"

"But you're the only one who can do anything." Hikaru said.

"….. Point made." I admitted. "But what?" Then my thoughts went back to the egg that had been born. It still wasn't hatched yet, but…. It was the only way I stood a chance. Although, making an egg hatch is a lot easier said then done.

"It doesn't matter, anyways." Cho-ko smirked. "You're next."

"It figures." I muttered. I was still trying to figure out how to save Nagihiko. Hey, Ryme? I could use some help here! To bad she's never around when I want her. Although, where she is I have no clue.

"Now then." Cho-ko grinned and held the spear above Nagihiko's head. Then as she got ready to strike—

"NOOO!" I screamed. "DON'T!"

"Why would you care?" Cho-ko had the look of disgust in her eyes.

"Because…," I took a deep breath and finally admitted it. "Because I love him."

Then I heard and egg hatch and saw a blond chara pop out. "Well." She said. "That was a nice rest. Although, next time, please don't be so stubborn, okay?" Her hair was curly and looked like mine, she had blue eyes and wore a wedding kimono.

"Who are you?" I asked. The chara blinked.

"Oh, that's right. I'm Romance!" The chara smiled at me. "Shall we?"

"Um… Sure." I said. "My own heart….. UNLOCK!" Pretty soon, I was dressed in a sparkly white wedding kimono and my hair was up in a ponytail with an elaborate hair thing. "Charanari: Wedding Drop!"

"What the heck?" Cho-ko cried. "I thought I already got rid of that pesky chibi?"

"Which one?" Nagihiko smirks. "Rima or the chara?"

"Don't say that when I'm about to save you!" I scolded him.

"Sorry Rima-chan." Nagihiko said, but he still chuckled.

"Oh well… Wedding vow!" Romance and I shout. The whole place was engulfed in a white light and Cho-ko shrieked. The ? girl rubbed her eyes and went back to normal, then fell asleep. Everyone who had been roped was now free.

"Don't you dare think you've won!" Cho-ko glared, and then ran away. I went out of my character transformation and fell into Nagihiko's arms.

"You really love me?" He sounded amused. I grabbed his head and pushed it closer to mine until we were kissing.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, still out of breath.

"I guess so." Nagihiko smirked. "I think it was the best possible answer."

"Ahh, _love_." Romance sighed romantically. I think Kusukusu muttered 'finally.'

_Nadeshiko's POV_

Raigomaru was busy tinkering with something, as usual.

"I heard you made a big mistake on the ? egg thing." I say, knowing this of all things would get him to talk.

"I didn't _mess up_." Raigomaru says angrily. "Whatever happened, either I wanted it to or it wasn't my fault."

"Two excuses in one." Beat mutters. I nod.

"It's true!" Raigomaru actually snarls. I take a step back.

"O-kay….," I say. "Mind explaining?"

"Well, the simple version is that I made a few changes so that instead of being stronger, they're weaker." Raigomaru says. Smart dude. "And a slight personality change." I'm amazed he can do that.

"Wow. Just wow." I agree. Then I had a though… "Hey, Raigo? How do you know Loki, anyways?" Raigomaru gives me a look.

"Another day." He says. Then he goes back to tinkering. _Again._

**CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, had to. Oh, by the way, I'm calling her chara Romance because it's just 'Romansu' or something in Japanese so… Yeah. Oh, and the rimahiko chapter was epic! It was adorable! Now, I shall quote something my friend heard by saying "excuse me while I go fangirl on the floor." (I actually wanna go to the school nurse and say that's why I'm there. The fangirl thing, I mean)**

**Oh yeah, I was reading a book about this girl named Laurel who had petals blossoming on her back who, apparently, is a type of plant. This boy, David, wanted her to go to a costume party as a faerie, using her petals as wings. When she refused he said something funny; "Do you really think someone's going to look at you and say, 'hmm… I think this girl is a plant'?" Anyways, it's good. And kinda funny at some points. Like, there's this faerie, and he just told the girl something that wasn't very smart and when someone said that the Queen wouldn't be happy, he just said that it was about time the tides had changed because the Queen always made him miserable. Oh! This was really funny, when the girl asked if the faerie was ready he said, "To eliminate a bunch of trolls? Yes. To meet David? Defiantly not."**

**The books called Wings, in case you care. It's by someone named Aprilynne Pike. Her name sounds like a faerie's….**


	14. What it's like with Romance

**I'm going away a whole week…. April Break's next week and I'm going to visit my grand mother and uncles (Or at least one, probably. I have four… No, three now.) Anyways, I probably won't have time to update so…. Yeah. I'll still bring my laptop, but I don't know how much I'll use it…. Or if I'll have internet access…**

_ She spat up blood and gave the girl in front of her a glare. She didn't care that much that she was going to die, she cared more that the girl in front of her had the nerve to try and kill her. She wasn't scared, just really pissed. She gave the girl another glare, daring her to make the finishing blow. The girl didn't even hesitate. Crimson flowed through the room._

_Amu's POV_

I couldn't believe that Rima kissed Nagihiko! And she had another chara that's super strong! Rima practically screamed that she was in love with Nagihiko! Oh my gosh! Are they going to date? Okay, calm down me…. But they kissed! And Rima was acting so mature!

"Amu, is something wrong?" Rima asked. "Your face is red."

"I'm just surprised." I admitted. "I-I mean you K-ki-ki-."

"Yes, I kissed him." Rima seemed really calm. "He tastes good."

Now, _that_ one made everyone blush. Well, not Nagihiko. He smiled.

"Oh, you think?" Was all he said.

"Absolutely delicious." Rima confirmed.

"Hey, Rima?" I just noticed. "Why is Nagihiko carrying you?"

"Because no one else can." Rima replied.

"I think she meant why aren't you walking?" Nagihiko suggested. I nodded.

"Because I'm exhausted!" Rima declared. "Character Transforming with Romance totally drained me!"

"Sorry." Romance said. "I guess that's what we get for using such a strong move."

"Hmph." Rima closed her eyes. "Sleeep…."

"Oh, yeah!" I asked. "What happened to that ? girl?"

"Left her on a bench." Rima muttered. "Thought she had a weird dream."

"Oooh…," Somehow, I missed that.

Anyways, we all went home and hoped that was the craziest thing that was going to happen for today.

_Rima's POV_

Nhhh…. Someone's yelling. It's too hard to sleep… I think Nagihiko's calling Yukito and idiot… Yukito called Nagihiko a crossdresser... Nagihiko told Yukito that the insult applied to him too…. Oh, Yoko's screaming something… Damn, so annoying.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Rima, you've been sleeping for over a day." Romance smirked.

"So?" I tried to sleep.

"So… GO TO SCHOOL YOU LAZY GIRL!" Romance screamed at the end.

"Fine." I sighed and got up. Then I realized I was in Nagihiko's bed.

"He was too lazy to go to your room." Kusukusu explained.

"Rima, are you going to go to school?" Nagihiko popped his head in.

"NAGIHIKOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Romance chara changed with me.

"Um……. Should I take that as a yes?" Nagihiko asked. I quickly got off him.

"It was Romance!" I exclaimed, my face red.

"I didn't do anything!' Romance lied.

"Yes you did!" I insisted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I stuck out my tongue at her. She did the same to me.

"This is interesting." Yukito smirked. Both of us stuck out are tongue at him.

"Anyways, you must go to school!" Romance said. "School is a place for memories of childhood with friendship and…" She paused dramatically. "Love!"

"Wow…," Nagihiko and I sweatdropped. Yukito laughed.

"Well, you heard her!" He grinned. "You gotta go!"

"Fine…," I grumbled and stomped out of the room.

_Nagihiko's POV_

That was an interesting school day. Rima whispered something to Amu that made her blush and gave me a look I couldn't read. _Then _Rima fell asleep in class and started to mutter weird things. When the teacher finally realized she was asleep, Rima explained that she had to much sure she was 'prepared for a test.' Then she gave her an innocent look that they teacher just said to make sure she got enough sleep. Oh, yes and who could forget all the character changes?

"!" Character Changed Rima shouted and hugged me.

Maybe having Romance around wasn't so bad. At least, not for me.

"Yes Rima?" I smiled.

**Sooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I think the chapter was a little short, but I'm going on a plane one Saturday and don't know when I'll have time to upload again. So…. Yeah. **

**I just found out I was saying the school wrong. I thought it was Seiyuu instead of Seiyo! But… Why did I think it was Seiyuu? I blame my friend… She talks in Japanese about half the time. Oh, yeah! An anime character has the same name as me! I got bored in Social Studies when we were aloud to use computers... I thought it would be funny to dress up like her for Halloween or something. Although then I'd have to explain it to everyone…. And find light blue hair dye or something. I could probably find her dress. Meh, anyways, review!**


	15. Potions, Witches, and Soulmates

**I can't believe I actually started writing this! Well, I'm on a plane for six hours and have nothing better to do so I might as well…. Actually, now I'm in California. I just got back from some park and finally got on my computer… It was snowing three of the four days we were there. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because the park was up in a mountain, but it's **_**spring**_** here. **

_ Potions. Everywhere she looked there was something in a glass bottle or something similar. She gasped aloud at it. It made sense when she thought about it, the owner of the shop was the most famous healer in the land. One of the only ones too, but that didn't matter._

_ "What do you need?" The owner smiled mischievously, her brown eyes twinkling with excitement. She turned and smiled._

_ "I'm looking for something….. special." She replied. Most girls came to the owner for a simple love charm or something of the like. She, however, wanted something else. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"_

_ "Of course." The owner laughed. "But it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't ask."_

_ "So will you help?" She asked. The owner nodded._

_ "I never turn down a customer." The owner said in a way that made the rumors about her being a fey—or something that wasn't human—seem true._

_Raigomaru's POV_

There was the scent in the air. Actually, there were a lot of scents. Nadeshiko was mixing a lots of herbs and other things in a big caldron that made her look bewitching. I can't help but think that was ironic.

"Raigo?" Nadeshiko asked me. "You wanna go out tonight?"

"Loki won't let us." That was my immediate reply, even though I wanted to.

"He will." Nadeshiko smiled evilly and scooped some of the potion out. "Just help me slip this into something he drinks."

"Whatever it is, you probably should give some to that Cho-ko girl too." I suggested. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Uh huh." She said. "I was gonna. Wouldn't be any point if I didn't."

"Well." I said. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Yep! Don't worry." The grin on her face made me worry, though.

_Nagihiko's POV_

"Hey Rima?" I asked. We were walking to school in silence, mostly because of Romance. Rima was to busy glaring at her.

"Yeah?" Rima turned.

"Why do you think we were reincarnated?" I asked.

"Because we had a bad life." Rima replied, as if it was obvious. "And…,"

"And because you promised you'd be together one day!" Romance finished.

"I don't think that's it." I sighed.

"Ask our crazy sensei then." Rima suggested. "Or someone else who knows."

"Cho-ko might." I said, knowing neither of us would ever ask.

"Ask if you want to die. " Rima replied. Then, after a pause, she asked, "You said Nadeshiko was a witch, right? Could she perform magic spells or something?"

"Rima, she still _is _a witch and witches don't do spells." I replied. "That's wizards and sorcerers. Witches curse and make potions."

"What kind of potions did she make, then?" Rima asked.

"Oh, you'd love some." I chuckled. "Like, the potion that makes everyone does what you say, for example. That one was _always _a source of amusement."

"What did she ask?" Rima looked curious now.

"Oh, childish things. Like making someone go around town on there hands. Or making another person cartwheel all day." I smirked. "Of course, sometimes she would ask impossible tasks just to see what would happen."

"Like what?" Rima asked. "Asking someone to stand up and sit down at the same time?"

"I never heard that one, but she'd love that. I meant things like trying to win a staring contest with there eyes closed. Or find a wish granting cat." I explained. "Sometimes, though, they actually kinda did it. There was one time when she asked someone to bring her a butterfly that sang and they brought back a music box with a butterfly on it. And for the purple cat the guy found a cat named purple and brought it to her. They weren't exactly wrong, but they weren't right either."

"Being a witch sounds like fun." Rima sounded wishful. "I could make people go crazy from not seeing me."

Now, _that_ made me stop and look at her. "_Really_?" I asked. "Out of all the things you could have said, you want people to go crazy?"

"Well, couldn't I?" She asked.

"You _could_." I agreed. "But that's breaking several laws of The Coven."

"The coven?" Rima asked.

"No, The Coven. You know it's important because it's got a capital C." I replied.

"Have you ever been there?" Rima asked.

"Only warlocks and witches are aloud to visit The Coven." I replied immediately.

Rima gave me a look.

"Okay, I have. But it's only because nee-san managed to convince everyone that I was going to become a warlock one day." I admitted.

"Are you?" Rima asked.

"Probably not." I shrugged. "I'm part elf so I don't think it's even _possible._"

"I think you're late." Temari said.

"No, we have about three minutes and about 30 seconds left." I replied immediately. When I saw Rima staring I added, "Elf thing."

"Well, we're still going to be late." Rima shrugged.

"Not with me you won't!" I replied happily. "Would you like to go elf speed, Rima-chan?" Rima stared at me like I was joking.

"Elves have their own speed?" She said mockingly.

"Nope. Humans just can't go fast enough." I grinned and grabbed Rima. Before she could say anything, I put her on my back and started running.

_Rima's POV_

Nagihiko is… fast. There is no way I could put it into words, but it was amazing. He was right about going fast then humans. I barley had any time to breath before he got us to school. All I saw was pretty much a blur of colors and then we were there. That really made me wonder how fast he went.

"That was amazing." I admitted. "You're fast."

"And that's not even my fastest!" Nagihiko said cheerfully. I give him what could only be called a Look.

"You're a liar." I frowned.

"Want me to prove it?" He asked, teasingly.

"Maybe later," I answered in the same tone. "But we have school now."

"If you say so." He sounded disappointed. "But it's not like we have to go, is it?"

"Are you actually suggesting _skipping_ school?" I was surprised, "I mean, _you_?"

"I could always catch up later." Nagihiko shrugged. "It's not like the world will end if I miss a day or anything."

"I guess…." At least now I know why he was always one time. It was practically impossiblefor him to be late. "Anyways, let's get to class."

"Okay." Nagihiko replied loyally. Have I mentioned how much I loved him?

_Nadeshiko's POV_

"Okay, the potion should be kicking in soon." I glanced at the clock again.

"Was will it do?" Raigomaru asked. See, the thing about him is that he never doubts me. When I told him I'm a witch he just nodded like it was a common day thing. And when I finished the potion he just asks what it does. I mean, I could be the ruler of another world and he wouldn't even bat an eye!

"I can't tell you." I giggled. "It would ruin all my fun!"

"I suppose I'll see soon enough." Raigomaru muttered.

"Yep!" I laughed. I think he'd like what was going to happen, though.

"Raigomaru!" Loki snapped. "I need you to—"

"No, _I _need you to do something." I said with a certain edge to my voice.

"Why would I—yes, mistress." Loki bowed a little and Raigomaru smirked.

"You want him to do something?" I asked him. "'Cause now's your chance."

"Not really…," Raigomaru said. "But, maybe….,"

"Dance without moving your body!" I commanded. Loki tried to do what I asked, but, needless to say, failed. "You may stop."

"Nice." Raigomaru smiled.

"And… A couple more things." I smirked. "Give me a hundred bucks, the password for the main computer, reservations for a fancy restaurant for Raigomaru and I, and _forget everything that I ask of you_." I used the Voice at the end. If the girls at the Coven heard, they'd be pissed. Impressed, but still a little pissed.

"What's going on?" Cho-ko demanded. Coming into the room.

"Listen to me." I said calmly.

"Heck no! Why would I--,"

"_Listen to me!"_ I used the Voice again. The Voice is like a sure kill way of making people obey you. Some people can resist a couple of potions, so the Voice makes it impossible for it not to work. "Tell me all about soulmates."

"Okay." Cho-ko nodded. "It's a type of magic, really. Love magic, it's called. They say it's one of the oldest magics. When two people are in love, truly in love, nothing can change that. No spell, potion, or trickery. They can be born again. If they had a hard life or if they couldn't be together. Every time someone tries to get them apart, well, that's just making the chances of reincarnation higher."

"But, why?" I asked. "If you knew all this, why do you keep trying? And, now that I think about it, how are you alive?"

"Revenge. Hate." Cho-ko shrugged. "If soul mates were good, then I'm evil. Soul mates are always together, but I try and change that. It's how it's always been. I try and keep them apart, they get another life. I try and ruin that one too."

"You're messed up." Raigomaru stated. Cho-ko just shrugged.

"Let's go." I grabbed Raigomaru's arm and start out the doorway.

"Where are we going?" Raigomaru asked.

"Oh, here and there." I replied vaguely.

"You're never going to give me a straight answer, are you?" He grumbled.

"Well, if I said yes, it'd be lying, but saying no would make a little obvious." I replied.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Raigomaru said.

"Oh, is that so?" I grinned. "Well, that's probably wise."

_Rima's POV_

"So where are we going again?" I asked for about the millionth time. After school Nagihiko had quickly taken me home to get changed and then hurry to get somewhere that he wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise.

"Oh, here and there." Nagihiko shrugged.

"Why won't you just answer me?" I asked, annoyed.

"I did." Nagihiko said with a touch of amusement. "I just didn't give you a satisfying answer." Well, he got me there.

"Okay, you win." I grumbled. "Just promise me we won't die."

"Do you really think I'd lead you to your doom?" Nagihiko asked in fake surprise.

"Well….," I pretended to think about it. "Pretty much, yes."

"Okay, fine." Nagihiko laughed. "I promise you won't get hurt… probably."

"Probably?" I asked, giving him a doubting look.

"We're here." Nagihiko said, pretending not to hear me.

"And now can you tell me where here is?" I asked.

"The Coven." Nagihiko replied. "They have a meeting tonight."

"So, I'm going to meet witches?" That really surprised me. "And warlocks?"

"I thought you thought being a witch would be fun." He sounded surprised.

"Well, yeah, but…," I hesitated. "Won't I get in trouble?"

"Nope!" Nagihiko shook his head. "Not if you're wearing black."

I looked down at my black dress and realized why he had made me wear it. He had been so insistent on me wearing it I finally gave in, even though I knew it made me look like a little girl wearing her mother's shirt. Actually, I think it was Nagihiko's. I don't own any black so he just went somewhere and got this. I'm about ninety percent sure it's either a shirt for when he was crossdressing or something or Yoko's who probably wouldn't miss it.

"Promise I won't?" I asked. "Get in trouble, I mean."

"Of course you won't." Nagihiko reassured me. "I'll just say you aren't feeling well enough to cast any curses or anything if they ask."

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

_Nadeshiko's POV_

"Come on!" I pulled Raigomaru into one of my favorite places.

"Where are we?" He asked. "And why do I have to wear black?"

"The Coven and it's a requirement." I replied.

"Why are we here?" Raigomaru asked.

"Because I love it here and I want to show it to you." I answered.

"Why are you answering my questions?" He wondered.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Good question."

"You can stop if you want to." Raigomaru said. I shrugged and looked around. I saw a girl about fourteen or fifteen in a black cloak. That meant she had probably hurried here after she had done something. I decided to walk over to her.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Eva."

"Nadeshiko." I held out my hand and she shook it. "You foreign?"

"You can tell!" She sounded amazed. "No one else got that right!"

"I just guessed." I admitted. The only sign that Eva might not have been Japanese was her greyish green eyes. Other then that—her short black hair that went down to her shoulders and her olive colored skin—made her fit right in.

"Well you guessed right." Eva said. "And would I be right to guess that you don't fit into any of the three categories?"

"You would." I admitted. "There's no way I'm a Maiden and I'm no Mother. Plus, I'm too young to be a Matron." Covens come in threes; the Maiden—A virgin who learns from the other two—the Mother—Someone who is, literally, a mother and helps the Maiden learn—and the Matron—An old lady who, if you want to quote the book, 'lunar cycles have ceased' and is the most knowledgeable of the three.

"We keep having more of those." Eva sighed. "The Coven is thinking of calling them the Rebels or something. Don't ask me why, no one tells a Maiden anything."

"I know what you mean." I agreed. "I got so bored when I was one."

"At least you learned something." Eva sighed. "Now they say all Maidens have to just watch and they expect you to know everything when you become a Mother."

"I knew they got crazier each year." I agreed. Eva laughed.

"I know." She agreed. "And I can't even miss it without getting in trouble."

"Yeah, witches give killer punishment." I nodded seriously. "You could have warts for the rest of your life."

Eva started laughing. Then she turned. "Hey there's a boy who looks kinda like you." She said. "Are you related?"

"He's my little brother." I saw Nagihiko with Rima. "If he asks, I'm not here."

"Sure…," Eva frowned. "Why?"

"Let's say we have family issues." I replied. "But can you do me a favor?"

"I guess." Eva shrugged. "What?"

"Ask him if he's heard of the S.A.E." I answered. "Tell him it's what there was before the Guardians."

"Sure." Eva nodded. "I'm leaving right after this anyway, I have ballet."

"Ballet?" I blinked. "You're a dancer?"

"Yes!" Eva beamed. "I want to become a famous ballet dancer one day!"

"Really?" I smiled. "That's nice."

"I guess." Eva waved and started walking away. "Bye."

"See ya." I waved back.

_Nagihiko's POV_

A black haired girl walked up to us.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Eva."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. "I'm Nagihiko."

Rima scowled at her.

"This is Rima." I explained. Eva laughed.

"I thought witches were supposed to answer other witches no matter what." She said. "But I guess that's fine."

"Wasn't there someone with you?" I asked, pretty sure the girl had been with my sister. Eva shrugged.

"Maybe." She said. "Anyways, have you heard of the S.A.E?"

"No." I replied. "But it sounds familiar. What is it?"

"It's what there was before the Guardians." Eva explained.

"You know what the Guardians are?" Rima asked.

"Not really," Eva admitted. "But I was told to say that."

"By who?" I asked.

"By… A fellow Maiden." Eva concluded. "Or close enough."

"Oh, one of _those_ witches." I nodded. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Eva smiled. "But I can't guarantee a good answer."

"That's fine." I insisted. "But do you know anything about soulmates?"

"Not much." Eva admitted. "They don't tell Maidens anything these days. I think they have something against children with knowledge."

"My sister did say they got crazier every year." I agreed. "It sounds like she was right."

"Defiantly. Anyways, there _is _a book about soulmates." Eva quickly went away then came back with a thick a book. "Here. I don't know why you want it, though."

"Thank you." I smiled. Rima grabbed the book and scowled at Eva. "Um, she's always like that. Please don't be offended."

"Why?" Eva laughed again. "She's a witch. We're supposed to be evil. Nice dress, by the way. Is it your boyfriend's shirt?"

Rima glowered at Eva. "What about you? That cloak the only black you have?"

"Actually, pretty much." Eva admitted. "The Coven meetings always end up before my ballet practice so I don't see the need to get anything else. All I do is put this on over my ballet outfit."

"You're a dancer?" I asked. "Same here."

"Oh, that explains it." Eva nodded. I gave her a confused look. "Never mind."

"Anyways, thank you." I smiled at her.  
"Don't mention it." Eva said the paused. "No, seriously, don't. I could get in a lot of trouble for even _knowing_ about that book."

"Isn't that a little much?" Rima asked.

"Witches tend to overreact. Every witch would know that it's pretty much suicide to take a book from the library without permission." Eva laughed. "But I guess you wouldn't know. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"How did you--?" Rima gasped in surprise.

"Lets just say you should of stayed quiet." Eva smiled. Then she started to walk away. "See you, I gotta go." She said as she waved.

"Um… Bye." I waved back.

"I thought you said no one would know." Rima accused.

"Well, they wouldn't have." I frowned. "You must have said something that proved you were a human."

"Like what?" Rima asked.

"I don't know!" I grumbled. "I haven't been here in a while. Last time I checked, all you had to do was scowl and act sort of stuck up to make you fit in."

"Whatever. We should check what's in the book." Rima suggested. "And what the S.A.E is."

"I think it stands for something." I mused. "Probably has to do with Shugo Charas."

"Yeah, but how would she know then?" Kusukusu asked.

"I didn't sense any charas from her." Romance agreed. "I think."

"She said someone told her to say so." Temari pointed out. "Maybe it was Nadeshiko, she _is _a witch."

"So we're going to look through her stuff tomorrow?" Rhythm asked.

"Sounds like it." Romance agreed.

"Now let's look in this book." Rima said, opening it up.

"Hey, look at this!" Kusukusu exclaimed and pointed. I froze as I read what it said.

"Hey, you're famous!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"That isn't funny Rhythm." Temari scolded him. "You shouldn't joke."

"….I wasn't." Rhythm muttered. "They really are in there."

"They are?" Romance looked where Rhythm had been reading. "Hey! It says you guys are the first known soulmates!"

"I told you they were famous." Rhythm said.

"Yes, but look what it says under that." Temari looked worried. "It says… That there was also another type of reincarnation that was found out about the same time. Look here, 'when someone harbors enough hatred towards soulmates then they might also get reborn at the same time as those soulmates for the sole purpose of destroying their lives.'"

Rima and I looked at each other. We both had the same person in mind.

"Cho-ko." We said in unison.

**Wow…… That was probably the longest chapter I did. My brother just came over and looked at this and he was really surprised… Anyways! I got a peacock rock when we went to this mineral museum. It's really pretty, it sparkles different colors. That's probably why it's called a peacock rock. And there really are three different types of witches that make a coven. And Eva's my cousin. I just wanted to include her in there because she's really cool. And she does want to be a ballerina, she told me herself. Although, even though she's my cousin we look pretty much nothing alike. Her skin is a lot darker then mine and we both don't think we look like we're related. Plus, we're nothing alike. For example, she can actually cook. I don't know how to. And Eva's cooking is really good. Yeah, anyways, I probably won't put her in anymore, but I just wanted to do that…**


	16. Suffering and sneaking into houses

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii~! I don't know, I'm kinda bored. Oh! My brother's friend made him a wallet made out of duct tape and regular tape! I think I was gonna say something else… Oh well, I'm kinda jet lagged and can't really think straight so it's okay! Oh, maybe I was going to say how to pronounce Ryme and Nygesho. I think I pronounce Ryme as Reem-eh and Nygesho as like Nagi—without the a—sho. Yeah… Anyways, on to the story.**

_The moon shone on them making them look like a god and goddess, instead of two hopeless lovers. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, thinking how nice it would be if they could spend some time together without having secret meetings._

_"I promise we will." He whispered. She smiled; he always could read her mind._

_"It was so much easier when we were younger." She said wishfully. "No one pays attention to two children playing with each other."_

_"If it was in my power, I'd let you be a child as much as you wanted." He promised. She laughed and kissed him lightly. _

_"All I want is to be with you forever." She said._

_"Then we will be." He agreed. "Forever."_

_"Forever." She echoed with a happy sigh. "Maybe that's not long enough?"_

_Chouko's POV_

It hurts. All the pain I have ever experienced doesn't compare to this. Poppa always said I was a lot like Momma and Auntie used to say that bad things happen to people like Momma. Momma said Auntie was just being silly, but after the accident I have to admit she must have some truth to what she said. I don't want to do this, not anymore or ever again. You can't imagine how horrible it is to know that a girl who is supposed to be you--only from a long time ago--hurt others and do such horrible things. It's dark here... So dark that I'm forgetting if light even existed.

Sometimes, I can see what's happening in what looks like a screen in front of me, but whenever I do I know it's because Cho-ko wanted me to see it. I can't prove this wrong, no matter how much I want to.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I was always such a good girl, no matter what happened. Even when Auntie told me Poppa and Momma were dead, I just cried quietly. No one tried to stop me. No one has ever tried to comfort me since I last saw Poppa and Momma. When Auntie told me I had to pretend to be a boy, I didn't even ask why. Kasumi-Chan would be so sad if she saw me like this; she always loved my long blonde hair. Kaoru would be upset too, partly because his sister was and partly because he loved tying knots in it and other things. But, it would be mostly because I loved my long hair. How long has it been since I last saw them, seven years? Longer? The last day I saw those two was when I stayed the night when Momma and Poppa went out.

I'd love to see them again, even if it was only for a little while. Kasumi would hug me and ask why she hasn't seen me in so long, or why my hair was cut. Kaoru would be upset he couldn't pull down on my hair as punishment, but would make do and say "That's what you get for staying away so long." Or something like that. I wonder what they'd do, if something like this happened to them. Kasumi would probably try and find a weak spot and attack at it until whoever was controlling her finally gave up. Kasumi always surprised everyone with her stubbornness. Kaoru wouldn't mind that much, probably. He'd just wait until the right time to strike, whenever that would be.

I wish I could see them again. I've almost forgotten how nice it was… To smile and actually mean it. I haven't done that in a while, have I?

_Nagihiko's POV_

"Hey, Nagihiko?" I heard Rima ask.

"What is it, Rima-chan?" I turned at her.

"Well…," She hesitated. "I just realized, but we don't know too much about Chouko, do we? We know a lot about Cho-ko, but not actually Chouko."

"I never realized that." I admitted.

"No, no one did, did they?" Rima sighed. "I wonder what she was like before she got controlled."

"Well.... Shy?" I suggested. "But you do have a point. Maybe we could stop by her house?"

"Sounds good." Rima agreed. "But.... Isn't that a little risky?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Nagi, _yo_!" Rhythm grinned. I gave her a similar grin.

"Why do I feel this is going to be a bad idea?" Rima moaned.

"It's too late to back out now, Rima." Romance sighed happily. "They won't stop until they avoid a near-death situation."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." Kusukusu nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Rima asked.

"Well...." I thought for a moment.

"You are the craziest guy I know." Rima said.

"Just ring the doorbell." I sighed. "We're already at the house."

"Fine." Rima scowled and rang the doorbell. "You sure this is the right house?"

"Sadly, yes." I had to admit. I could see how Rima could be surprised. The house was sort of run down and it didn't really look like a kid-friendly place.

"Yes?" A woman with dark circles opened the door hesitantly. She looked a bit like Chouko, but a lot shyer.

"Hello." I smiled innocently. "We were wondering about our friend Ch--Kyou--and decided to see if he was home. We haven't seen him in a little while."

"He's not home." The woman said it so quietly, I had to lean in to hear. Her shoulders sagged. "I haven't seen him in days."

"Is that so?" I asked with a surprised expression. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

The woman hesitated for a moment. "No, none at all." She said quickly, then she closed the door.

"Rima, do you know how to sneak into houses?" I asked.

"No," Rima replied. "But I have a feeling that's what we're going to do."

"That would be right." I nodded.

"If it's Chouko's bedroom make sure you don't touch anything that might make people think you're a pervert." Rima sighed.

"I'll try." I grinned. Then I hoisted Rima through the window and then climbed through.

"It looks really plain." Rima frowned. "There's nothing that would tell anything about Chouko."

"I know." Then somthing caught my eye. "Well, maybe this."

"What is it?" Rima turned.

"A photograph." I replied, picking it up. "Chouko-Chan is dressed like a girl in this, so it must be a while ago. And who do you think those two are?" In the photograph with Chouko were two kids who looked like sibblings. One was a girl with long greyish brown hair and misty blue eyes. The other was a boy with messy hair of a similar color and the same eyes.

"Maybe they were really good friends?" Rima suggested. "But Chouko looks different in this picture... Maybe it's the smile?"

"Probably." I agreed. In the picture, Chouko had a smile on her face that looked like she had just stopped laughing and was giving a peace sign. "I wonder who took the picture."

"And why she kept it." Rima agreed. I didn't say anything to that. I could guess why she would keep that picture. It was to remember a time of happiness that could never happen again. Suddenly, I felt very sorry for Chouko. We didn't even think of what she was going through right now. It's probably worse then what we have to experience.

"Let's go." I said quietly. I was surprised that Rima didn't say anything. She just nodded and climbed down after me.

_Kasumi's POV_

_"_Nii-sama?" I hesitantly pulled on Kaoru's sleeve. "Um... Chouko-Chan hasn't e-mailed us in a while.... Do you think something happened to her?"

"You're that worried?" Kaoru frowned. I only Call him 'Nii-sama' when I'm very worried, but I didn't realize he could tell. "I guess we could call her house or visit her."

"Yes, but if we suggested leaving the house Mother would..." I frowned. "And I don't really want to call attention to us."

"We could sneak out." Kaoru suggested with a familiar glint in his eye.

"Brother!" I exclaimed. "We could never pull that off! I mean, I don't have any non-kimono clothes other then my school uniform!" I paused. I didn't mean to say the last part.

"I have some normal clothes." Kaoru reminded me. "And it'll be fine. If someone notices we're missing, they'll look for a girl and a boy in fancy clothes, but..."

"...They won't look for two boys in normal clothes?" I finished with a sigh. "Alright, but I'm only doing this for Chouko-Chan."

Kaoru grinned at me in a way that made me shiver.

"Brother, sometimes you scare me." I sighed. Kaoru gave me a stern look. "Ah, I mean, Bro, you're kinda freaky!" I gave my best boy imitation.

"That'll have to do." Kaoru shrugged and started rumaging through his closet. "Ah! Found it!"

"What is it?" I asked. Kaoru shoved clothes in my hand.

"And put your hair up like a samurai. It'll make you look a little more like a boy." He added.

"If you say so." I sighed and quickly changed. "Um.... This feels weird."

"Why?" Kaoru asked. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"You aren't a girl cross dressing!" I shout at him, then covered my mouth and started to apolize.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Kaoru sighed. "It could take a while to get there."

_Later_

_"We_ll that was a complete bust." I sighed. Kaoru nodded.

"I can't believe that in the house Chouko said she was living in the lady claimed she didn't know anyone called Chouko." He agreed. "She said that the only child in this house was someone named Kyou and he hadn't been home for days."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. "Well, that kinda looked like Chouko's Auntie, maybe she was lying?"

"Yeah, but why?" Kaoru reminded me.

"Um.... Well, I'm not really sure about that.....," I admitted.

"It's because Chouko-Chan is currently pretending to be a boy named Kyou." I turned. A boy with long purple hair came up to us, followed by a small girl with blond hair.

"How do you know?" Kaoru demanded. The boy blinked.

"Maybe it's because she's supposed to go to my school?" He suggested.

"But how would you know that--," I began.

"He found out she was a girl after a minute." The blond girl interrupted.

"How'd he do that?" I asked.

"The same way I found out you're a girl." The boy replied.

"I _told _you it was going to work." I sighed. Kaoru shrugged. "Very well then, my name Kasumi Kagewara and this is my brother, Kaoru. Pleased to meet you." I bowed a little.

"Kagewara...?" The boy mused. Then he shook his head. "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. Pleased to meet you, too."

"Mashiro Rima." The girl scowled.

"Are you good friends of Chouko-Chan?" I asked.

"Well......" Nagihiko Hesitated. "We... know her but...."

"But what?" Kaoru demanded. "What happened to her?"

"She's under the control of an ancient dead lady who Chouko is supposed to be reincarnated, but this one is evil and tries to kill us everyday." Rima explained.

"Wow." Kaoru and I exchanged a look.

"That's..... Unusual." I managed.

"Hmph." Rima crossed her arms. "Anyways, why are you dressed like that?"

"Because." Kaoru answered.

"Well, if Mother or Father noticed we were gone then some people might start looking for us." I explained. "But they would be looking for a boy and a girl in fancy clothing. Not like we are now."

"I suppose that makes a little sense." Nagihiko frowned.

"Oh!" I realized. "You wouldn't know where Chouko-Chan is, would you?"

"Well.... Probably." Nagihiko admitted.

"Please show me!" I cried. Rima sighed.

"Even if you say so..." She began.

"P-please?" I even sniffled a little and tried to look like I was about to cry. Rima thought for a moment.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you die." She said.

"Rima-Chan, if I'm dead, I can't blame you." I pointed out.

"You never know." Kaoru smirked.

"Kaoru-Nii, please don't say such things." I sighed. "Now where is Chouko?"

"Follow me." Rima started walking, along witn Nagihiko.

"Alright." I obayed. I wonder where we were going? If Chouko-Chan is being controlled, maybe it's a bad place...

_Rima's POV_

"This is it." I said.

"It's very......" Kasumi struggled to find the right word. "Business like."

"Isn't this The Misfortune Comany?" Kaoru asked.

"Ye--Wait, how do you know about that?" I turned at him.

"Um..." Kasumi muttered something under her breath. "Our parents... work here."

"What!" That really surprised me. "So are your parents really rich or something?"

"Um.... Kinda." Kasumi admitted. "And we're supposed to inherrite their business or something."

What do your parents _do_?" Nagihiko asked.

"No idea." Both Kaoru and Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi?" I heard Cho-Ko's voice so I turned around. It was her. Then, she saw Kaoru and her face got deadly.

"Um.... Hello, Chouko." Kaoru said it like he was greeting a friend who he hadn't seen in a while--which he was--but his eyes made him look frightened.

"Kaoru." Cho-ko scowled. "I'm going to kill you."

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry!" Kaoru exclaimed as Cho-ko Character Tranformed with X-Inju.

"Charanari: Black Ribbon!" Both her and Inju said.

"Now," Cho-ko smirked evilly. "Time to die."

**I hate my mom. I was having a great weekend and then she comes along and I start crying. This always happens. Everytime I'm really happy or something it always gets ruined. I'm really surprised I don't hate her. I think I was born without the ability to hate people..... It's called forgetting. Whenever I promise I'll never speak to someone again or something, I end up chattering happily with them the next day. I had a really fun weekend up till now, though. I just can't remember what was so great about it.......... Man, I sound kinda emo, don't I? But it can't be helped when I'm one step away from tears at the moment and just got over crying....**

**It doesn't really matter, I guess. Writing this chapter made me feel a little happier for some reason. Anyways, review please!**


	17. A fight, a gun, and a deadly pole

**Yaaaaaaaay! They had a Yaya and Kairi chapter in Shugo Chara Encore! It was adorable…. They entered a contest with Hikaru and they had to do all sorts of things like answering these history questions and stuff. Oh, Oh! There was one where you had to scream the loudest and Yaya goes, "Alright! Leave this to me!" Then she by accidentally hit Hikaru or something and he screams louder then anyone could ever hope. It was cute, anyways.**

_No matter what happened, he couldn't win. She was always obsessing over _him. _Any other man doesn't mater to her in the least. Either they were servants or _him._ He wished she thought about him like that, fighting so strongly to make sure that she would get him, not the other girl. All he wanted was her. But she only saw _him_, no one else._

_Rima's POV_

I wonder why Cho-ko hates Kaoru. I mean, from what I heard they were really good friends. But now Cho-ko is threatening to kill Kaoru, so he must have done something worth remembering. I looked at Kaoru who was currently trying to hide behind Nagihiko in the manliest way possible, but it wasn't really working.

"What did you do to her?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nothing!" Kaoru insisted. "I swear!"

"Yeah, excuse me if I can't believe that." I sighed. "I guess we should Character Transform now."

"Yes, we probably should." Nagihiko agreed. "Rhythm?"

"Yo!" Rhythm nodded.

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Romance Drop!"

"Did they just transform?" Kasumi blinked. Oh, I guess we didn't think what they'd think about it… I guess it doesn't matter much…. Probably.

"Er… Yeah, we did." I admitted. "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Would anyone even believe us?" Kaoru pointed out. "I mean, this is like something out of a manga or an anime."

"He does have a point." Kasumi agreed.

"Stop making such idol chit-chat!" Cho-ko shouted. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry…. Can't let that happen." Nagihiko smiled.

"Run away!" I ordered the confused twins. Kasumi blinked. Then she nodded and started running, grabbing her brother to follow.

"You'll never escape!" Cho-ko threatened.

"Ri-ight..," Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"It's really easy." Kasumi agreed, with a smile on her face. "Like hide-and-seek, only with your life at stake."

"That's a very interesting comparison." Kaoru noted.

"Stop chatting!" I snapped. "Run away already!"

"Fine." Kaoruu grabbed his sister's hand and they ran out of site. Pretty quickly for someone who was stalling, I noted.

"I was going to kill them!" Cho-ko stomped her foot angrily. "Now you ruined it! I'll have to seriously injure you guys to make me feel better."

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" Nagihiko muttered.

"No I'm not!" Cho-ko insisted. "I'm just a physcopath!"

"Th-that's not really much of a difference…," Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"It's a big difference!" Cho-ko insisted. "Now…. _You're going to pay_."

"….. Okay. There's a difference. But I'm only saying that because no crazy person that isn't a physco could be as scary as you." Nagihiko said.

"Whatever! Black Ribbon Whip!" Cho-ko shouted. A whip appeared in her hand that looked a lot like a black ribbon. "Face my wrath!"

"Um… Should we be scared?" Nagihiko asked, who wasn't really sure if he should be scared of a whip that looked like a giant ribbon.

"I think so." I replied. "We don't want to hurt her feelings."

"That… I'm not really sure if it was funny." Nagihiko admitted.

"Stop talking!" Cho-ko yelled, slashing her whip at us. It missed me by a centimeter, but it hit Nagihiko in the face.

"Ow." He said calmly. I had to smile. He said it like it was a normal thing and he was used to it by now. Just one simple word. It annoyed the hell out of Cho-ko, though.

"Say it like you mean it!" She yelled, slashing again. This time, it did hit me.

"Ow!" I screamed. I fell into Nagihiko's arms out of impact.

"That's it!" Cho-ko smiled happily. She looked like a madwoman. "That's the scream I want to hear! One filled with pain and hurt!"

"You get creeper each day, probably." I muttered. I made sure I wasn't going to scream again. No way was I going to give Cho-ko satisfaction.

"Let me hear that scream again!" Cho-ko gave another possessed smile. "Again and again! Ah ahahahahahaaHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She started laughing like the crazy manic we all knew she really was.

"What a great evil laugh." Nagihiko commented.

"Creepy good." I agreed. "Too creepy."

"Stop talking!" Cho-ko slashed us with her whip again. I bit my lip, but didn't cry out. Nagihiko pushed me behind him.

"Oh!" I just realized something. "Romance, do you have any weapons?"

"Um, I think so." Romance replied hesitantly. "I haven't done this in a while."

"That's okay; this is only my second time." I reminded her. "Love-Love Fan! Wait, what's with that name?" Two sparkling white fans appeared in my hands.

"Oh." Cho-ko narrowed her eyes. "_That_."

Then I remembered Cho-ko had probably seen this attack at least a billion times. When you think of that, chances of success seem really low…

_Don't worry Rima. _I heard Ryme say. _Sometimes the old way's the best._

Gee, you sure come a go as you please don't you?

_I hate sarcasm. Just do it please._

Fine, whatever. So I waved the fan.

"Sparkling Love-Love whirlwind!" I shout waving my fan, thinking that I really need better names. A large gust of sparkling wind flew at Cho-ko and knocked the whip out of her hands and she got forced out of her Charanari.

"Damn you!" Cho-ko snarled. Then she smiled. It was an unnerving smile that scared the heck out of me. Especially when she pulled out the gun. "I still have one way of eliminating you." X-Inju just blinked, but Tori looked very scared.

"Cho-ko!" He cried. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Cho-ko snapped. "They're annoying the hell outta me!"

"What a great reason to kill a person." Nagihiko muttered darkly.

"You shut up!" Cho-ko screamed. "I _will _get my way."

"Cho-ko…" Tori began worriedly.

"You shut up too! I don't want a useless chara like you!" Cho-ko screamed.

"But if you do this--!" Tori got cut off from Inju hitting him so hard he flew a little. I was really feeling sorry for the little guy.

"Thank you Inju." Cho-ko turned her gun on me. "Shall you die first?"

"What?" I have to admit, I was terrified. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to kill you now." Cho-ko explained. Her finger was on the trigger.

Oh, god. I was going to die. I wasted my whole life in school. I was scared, I admit. What idiot wouldn't be when an insane girl was pointing a gun at you? I backed away a little bit and Cho-ko smiled.

"So you're scared, aren't you?" She laughed. "Of course you are."

"Someone's threatening me with a gun." I hissed. "What do you think?"

"Ah, but you'll turn the streets a beautiful shade of red." Cho-ko smiled. "It will be worth it, in the end."

"For you maybe." I said. "Defiantly not for me."

"Of course." Cho-ko laughed. "Your death will be the happiest day of my life."

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered.

"Now, get ready." Cho-ko put her hand on the trigger; I closed my eyes and waited….. And nothing. I slowly opened my eyes. Was I dead? Because if I was, why was Cho-ko lying on the ground? And why was Kasumi here? Wait… How did she get that pole? It looked like it was made out of metal… I was positive I hadn't died when Kasumi pointed her pole at me and demanded me to tell her what was going on.

_Kaoru's POV_

We listened to every word they said. After what we just saw, we were in no place to doubt them. I just saw a girl I knew practically since I was born doing something I would have never expected her to ever do; threaten someone and mean it. From what I knew of Chouko, any threatening she did would be in a teasing voice and she would never follow through with it. After Kasumi saved Rima and then threatened them to tell us, we went to a café. That's where Rima and Nagihiko explained to us what was going on. The whole story, with no gaps or lies.

"Do you believe us?" Nagihiko asked.

"We have no reason not to." I replied. "And after what we saw, how could we not believe it? There was no way that was the Chouko I knew."

"So you don't think we're crazy?" Rima sounded surprised.

"The person who was threatening you was crazy." Kasumi answered. I noticed she was still gripping her pole. It was defiantly hers because of the design on the top; a flower evaporating into mist. "By the way, are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Rima replied. "Thanks to you, at least."

"Oh… You're welcome." Kasumi replied, a little embarrassed. "Just… Don't tell anyone what happened."

"Alright." Rima sounded confused, but I didn't doubt she would listen. Kasumi was very embarrassed with her martial arts skills, even though I don't anyone could beat her while she was serious.

"We have to go," I said as I stood up. "Someone might start to wonder what happened to us if we stayed any longer. You can call us if you want to know more about Chouko." Kasumi got up also. "And tell us what happens if you have the time."

"Oh." Nagihiko nodded. "Sure."

_Nadeshiko's POV_

"What's that?" I asked as Raigomaru held out some sort of necklace.

"It'll change the personality of a person." He replied, then handed me another necklace. "Here. Give this to Rima."

"What does it do?" I asked as I took it.

"Something interesting." Raigomaru replied. "I know better then to give you a scientific explanation so I'll just say that she'll become… someone else."

"Hm…" I examined the necklace. "Okay. Whatever, I'll go."

"Trust me. It'll be worth it." Raigomaru said, then went back to another invention. I looked at him for a moment, then left as I scowled. I didn't know what was going to happen, but man, I hoped Raigomaru was right."

**My friend mailed me this invitation to a sleepover birthday party (Her actual birthday was like, a month ago, but….) and it had a picture of Vocaliods on it! Miku, Akitaneru, and Teto. My brother saw the song Toeto and I keep on having to explain to him Teto didn't sing it…. But I just realized the Vocaliod Luka and Luka-pyon from Gakuen Alice had the same name! I feel so slow….**

**Oh, and my friend describes one of my best friends as the definition of fangirl. I just wanted to mention that 'cause I saw something like that one fanfiction. Only it was with a Shugo Chara character. There's was: ****Ass: [æs]- Noun: See KUKAI SOUMA. My friend's was like: Fangirl: See (My friends name).**

**Sorry for not updating in so long!**


	18. Rita and the necklace

**All the girls in my pod had to have 'a talk' with the guidance councilor… She said that we reminded her of 'Mean Girls' because of the way we acted. I'm not surprised, a girl tried to attack another girl when the girl said 'Jerky.' First the girl pushed her and then tried to punch her, but got held back by two other girls. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't even the worst of it. The councilor said we were the worst grade she's ever had. It takes a lot of skill to be the worst. It's just the girls, too.**

_ A girl with blond hair sings softly in Spanish. She was waiting outside a building filled with music. A boy comes out and she smiles. As she runs over, she grabs his hand and they laugh.  
"Mi Corason." She says as she kisses him. He smiles and kisses her back.  
"You're mine too." He agrees. "I love you Rita."  
"Of course you do." The girl called Rita agreed._

_Rita's POV_

I opened by eyes and looked around confused. I was supposed to be dead. Rima was the current 'me.' I fingered a necklace around my neck. It was pretty; there was a purple jewel in it and it was very elegant.

"RosaRosa?" I called. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"What do you mean Rima?" RosaRosa didn't look how I remembered her. Instead of her elegant Spanish dress she was wearing a clown like costume. Then she must have realized I wasn't Rima. "Wait, Rita?"

"That's my name." I swung my legs out of my bed. Was I always this small? "Can someone explain what's going on?'

"Well, obviously you somehow managed to get in control of Rima's body." A chara I recognized as Romance explained. "Might as well make the best of it."

"By the way, I'm Kusukusu now." RosaRosa—er, Kusukusu, I guess—said to me. "And do you have any idea what happened?"

"No." I shook my head. "All I remember was resting my eyes and waking up here." That was the honest truth, I really had no idea.

"Oh well!" Romance said brightly. "Might as well make the best of it!"

"I guess so." I tossed on what Kusukusu and Romance told me was my school uniform and skipped out the door humming.

"Rima, you seem different today." I smiled brightly. It was the love of my life, my Nagindo—or whatever he was called in this life. I hugged him.

"Tell you at school." I said as I hugged him.

_Nagihiko's POV_

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked Rima. She gave me a big grin.

"Would you believe me if I said I was one of Rima's past lives who somehow got in control of her body?" Rima asked me.

"Umm…" I paused. "Actually, after what I've been through, I wouldn't doubt you." Rima—or whatever her name is—smiled.

"Good, you're right!" Rima hugged me again. "My name is Rita."

"Um…." Rhythm looked at her.

"Rita-Chan?" Temari gasped.

"_Si."_ Rita nodded.

"Do you think you'll need any help pretending to be Rima?" I asked.

"None." I shook my head. "I have access to all her memories."

"Ah." I nodded. "That makes things easy."

"I know." Rita nodded like she couldn't believe how easy it would be for her.

"Oh, Rima! Nagihiko!" Amu waved to us. I waved back.

"Do you think we should tell her?" I asked.

"No. It's easier this way." Rita shook her head. "Besides, would she really believe us if we did?" She had a very good point, so I agreed not to say anything.

"Nice day isn't it?" Rita said. Then softer, she added, "_Es muy bien._" I thing that it's Spanish for "It's very good." I guess Rita had a habit of randomly saying Spanish words and didn't want to stop. Or couldn't. Either way, she liked speaking in Spanish.

"Hmm? Something seems different about you…" Amu mused.

"Must be you're imagination." Rita shrugged. "Come on, I don't want to be late."

"Okay….," Amu nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

"Do you think anyone will figure it out?" Rita whispered to me.

"Not likely." I whispered back. "You look and act pretty much like Rima so no one should have any reason to doubt it. Plus, who would want to pretend to be Rima?"

"Point made." Rita agreed. "Now let's get to class."

_Rita's POV_

I am more athletic then Rima, apparently. A lot more. Since I completely forgot that Rima wasn't athletic, I went my all in gym class and… Well, let's just say a lot of sports teams want me now. And, of course, still no one expects anything. Amu, along with a couple others, just congratulated on how good I got at sports and such. I just shrugged, but I was kinda afraid that I blew my cover. Of course, humans only see what they want to, so I was fine. Nagihiko suggested that we ask Yoko and Yukito and see if they knew anything. Since I didn't have a better idea, we did.

"…And that's what happened." I finished. Yukito nodded.

"Wow!" Yoko exclaimed. "So you two are soul mates?"

"Yoko, please." Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Do you have any idea how to help us out?" Yoko frowned and started thinking.

"Well…" She began. "I don't think you had that necklace before.."

"What does a necklace have to do with—oh." I remembered how Rima had fought a girl named Lulu who used a necklace to make ? eggs. If a necklace could do that, there's no telling what another might do. "So, it's like that Lulu necklace?"

"Could be." Yukito agreed. "If I knew what you were talking about."

"Oh, there was a girl named Lulu who make eggs called ? eggs and they could charanari." Nagihiko explained. "Anyways, why not take the necklace off?"

"Okay…" I nodded. I reached to unclasp the necklace and… "Ow! It shocked me!" I sucked on my finger.

"Hmm…" Yukito looked thoughtful. "It must release an electrical current whenever someone tries to take it off."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Yoko had sparkles in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um, Yoko, we need to find out how to get it off her..." Nagihiko sighed. "Please try and stay on topic."

"Wait a minute!" I was so surprised I reverted to Spanish. "Um, I mean, wait a minute. Does that mean I might be stuck as Rima for the rest of her life?"

"Unless we can figure out a way to nullify the electricity, then it seems likely." Yukito admitted. I sighed.

"Poor Rima, she won't get to finish living her life…" I sighed again. "And I have to go through my whole life again… That means I have to go to school! And tests!" I groaned.

"You have strange priorities…" Yukito sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm _dead._" I reminded him.

"So? I'm a vampire." Yukito said it like it was nothing.

"Huh. I'm not surprised, but that's _muy intresante_. Very interesting." I keep on forgetting I'm in Japan and keep having to translate myself. "You do look pale."

"Anyways. We have to figure out how to dismantle it." Yukito shrugged.

"This is going to be a _lo-ong _night." I sighed. Nagihiko nodded.

"It can't be helped, though." He agreed. I just sighed.

**Uh, I have a horrible sore throat and I'm really tired. It was really hard to do even just this… I hate sore throats, I always loose my appetite. Well, that's true for most times I get sick. **


	19. Because of a necklace

**Yay! I got a really good book today! It's the newest House of Night book! Hehe, I love reading vampire books about characters who'd find Twilight offending... Actually, the main character probably would… She might say something like, "Bella's upset because she might not be with one guy? The love of my life is dead, the world might end tomorrow, and I have to save it! She shouldn't be complaining!" Anyways! I've just finished reading a book that's over eight hundred pages! My brother read it, and it seemed really good so I wanted to, also. And it's by a Japanese authoress! It got translated because it was so good or something… It's called Brave Story!**

"_Baila, Baila!" Rita clapped her hands to the rhythm as the boy of her dreams danced. "Muy buien! You're great!" He gave her a smile and continued dancing._

"_Muchos gracias!" He smiled when he stopped. "Now, it's you're turn."_

"_Me?" Rita laughed. "I can't really—"_

_She got cut off by a little voice yelling "Chara Change!" A tear drop and a star appeared under her eyes. Then she started to act out a play._

"_You're pretty good yourself." He laughed. _

_Rita's POV_

Since we didn't know when Rima would be back in control of our body, we ended up telling everyone. Not a lot, but enough for them to understand that I wasn't Rima and I had somehow managed to get in control of her body.

"So…. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked hopefully. "Because I ain't got a damn clue." Nagihiko sighed.

"You probably should watch you language." He said. "We _are_ in school after all."

"You think I care?" I huffed. Besides, we were just hanging out a little after school. And what did my language have to do with any—Oh. He meant not to swear.

"A-anyways, do you think Inchou could help?" Amu asked. "He's really good with high-tech stuff, isn't he?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…" Nagihiko agreed hesitantly. I shrugged.

"_Chica, _I don't care what happens, just make sure it works." Well, if it worked it would be Rima feeling the pain, if there was any. So I don't really have a right to complain. Not really, anyway.

"Great!" Amu smiled cheerfully and took my hand. "Let's go!"

I didn't bother to ask where we were going. It didn't seem like it was going to be that helpful. Plus, she kinda pulled me out of the room before I could say anything.

"So….. Somehow a girl named Rita is now in control of Mashiro-san's body and it's all because of a necklace?" Kairi summarized.

"_Si_. Pretty much." I admitted. "Do you need proof?"

"Normally I would think you crazy." Kairi eyed me. "But when I consider that I can transform with a small character and all I've been through with Easter, your story doesn't seem so unlikely."

"So you'll help!" I exclaimed happily. _"Gracias_!"

"I'll do my best." Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Now, may I see the necklace?"

I pushed my hair out of the way and turned towards him. "Well?" I asked.

"It looks like an average necklace." He said truthfully. Rikka tried to go over as inconspicuous as possible.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it, Rikka-chan?" Amu asked.

"That stone! It's a, um…" She turned to Hikaru. "What was it again?"

"It's a Golden rutilated quartz." Hikkaru replied. "Why?"

"Wellll…." Rikka began. "Didn't you say some people believed that it could heal energy or something?"

"HOLY MOTHER OF A FLYING MOOCOW!" I shouted in surprise. Everyone stared at me, but I didn't notice that much. "The gemstone is producing the power! _Ay yay ai_! I'm an idiot!"

"So it really does do that?" Kairi looked surprised.

"Hey, Hikaru! Yaya wants to know if there's a stone that helps you from evil!" Yaya said happily.

"There's a couple stones used for purification, and eye agate is used from protection against the evil eye." Hikaru replied.

"What's-." Yaya began.

"Witchery." Nagihiko and I replied at once.

"And you know this how…?" Kukai asked.

"Did you know Nadeshiko is a witch?" Nagihiko asked sweetly.

"No, I didn—Wait, WHAT?" Everyone looked at him.

"…And she uses gem stones from time to time?" Hikaru asked.

"Normally a lot." Nagihiko replied. "Or, she used to."

"Wow…." Was all Amu could say. She was doing better then everyone else, though. They were just standing there with mouths hanging open.

"I think all we have to do is break the stone." I admitted. It was such a pretty stone, I didn't want to break it. "So _bonita_."

"Um… that could be difficult." Kairi said.

"One of the only ways to break gems is to us a hammer." Hikaru agreed.

"That sounds painful…" I fingered the necklace. Something so pretty, but so annoying. I know appearances are deceiving. I know I'm beautiful, but it's caused me no end of troubles. In all my lives.

"Or we could use a laser." Hikaru suggested. "There's also swords."  
"All of those sound painful…" I sighed. "And where do you suggest we could get a laser, anyways?"

"I was just saying the other ways of cutting gemstone. I never said you had to use it." Hikaru replied. I glared at him.

"Yeah, but laser sounds like the least painful." I replied. "So how do we get on, _chico_?"

"Why ask me?" Hikaru asked me.

"Because you're _inteligiente._" I replied. "Plus, you're the most likely to know."

"The Misfortune Company probably has one." Hikaru noted calmly.

"Great, let's go." I started to get up.

"Are you just going walk in there and demand a laser?" Nagihko asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I looked at him. Nagihiko sighed.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" He asked.

"Yeah, but since this isn't really my body, it won't affect me." I replied.

"B-but when Rima gets her body back she might get really mad!" Amu protested.

"Well, I won't be around to get her anger." I pointed out. "Although…" I shuddered, knowing that Ryme wouldn't be happy if I did something reckless. My face darkened as I thought more about it.

"Let me guess…" Nagihiko sighed. "You realized someone you know might not be happy with that?"

I gave him a sad look. "I'd be tortured…. Beyond imagination."

"_Then don't do it._" It took me a minute to realize that I hadn't heard it aloud.

"Did you… hear anything?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Why?" Nagihiko asked.

"I… though I heard Rima's voice." I admitted.

"Huh? Really?" Amu's eyes sparkled.

"Yes….." I nodded slowly. I did _not _like that look in her eyes.

"Amu, are you planning on trying to make Rita contact Rima somehow?" Nagihiko asked. Amu looked at him.

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how?"

"Well, I know a _way _we could try." Nagihiko admitted.

I started to prepare for the worst.

_Rima's POV_

I don't really know where I am. It looked kind of like Europe, I think. I don't really know what Europe looks like, though. All I know is that people speak Spanish there. I saw a young girl and she waved to me. Even though I had no idea who she was, I decided to wave back. Then she frowned.

"You aren't Rita, are you?" She said. I shook my head.

"I don't know who that is." I replied truthfully. The girl sighed.

"Well, she's you, for one thing." She said. "So am I, by the way. Would you be Rima by any chance?"

"That's my name." I looked at her curiously. "And you?"

"Rebecca." She smiled. "This is going to be fun!"

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, since you were obviously kicked out of your body—from what I gather, Rita is currently in charge—we'll have to find a way to get you back." Rebecca smiled.

"Um…. Okay?" I looked around. "Mind telling me where I am?"

"Your soul land. It's kind of like an inner world, reflecting on your personality." Rebecca paused. "But since there's a lot of you, it's kind of… varied."

"Cool." I admitted. "So, it's like lots of little worlds in one big one?"

"Uh-huh." Rebecca nodded. "That's pretty accurate."

"So… What exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"Go to the Pool!" Rebecca grabbed my hand. She said 'pool' like it deserved to be capitalized.

"The Pool?" I asked, feeling sort of dumb.

"Yep! It allows you to see what's happening to whose ever currently in control of the body." Rebecca exclaimed. She pulled me to a crystal clear pool. When I looked closely at it, I saw Amu and everyone standing around and talking.

_"…I'd be tortured…. Beyond imagination." _I overheard.

"Then don't do it." I muttered. It was simple logic. I didn't hear what she'd be tortured for, but it made sense.

"_Are you able to hear me, _Chica?" The girl voice asked.

"Well, yeah…" I paused. "Wait, who are you?"

"_Rita. That's not important though. Where are you?_" She asked.

"Um… My inner world." I replied. "I think."

"_Oh, that makes sense now!_" Rita exclaimed. "_One second."_

I heard a couple words uttered that I didn't quite get, then Rita said. "_Um… I think you should jump into The Pool_."

"What?" I exclaimed. Okay, it didn't really seem that bad, but… "Are you serious? What, am I supposed to drown?"

"Chica, _you shouldn't worry_." Rita said. "_It'll work out…. Probably_."

"Please don't contradict yourself." I sighed. "And I'm still not going to."

"_Rebecca, I give you full permission to—Oh!"_ Rita's voice got cut off. I heard a lot of what I am assuming to be Spanish swears, then nothing. I waited a few minutes.

"Rita?" I called. Nothing. "You there?" Still nothing. I shrugged. "Rebecca, can you show me around?"

"Sure." Rebecca nodded, but she seemed worried.

"Oh, we have a guest." I turned. It was me, only she was taller and had a knowledgeable air about her. She looked like she could be a little older then me or a century older. Suddenly, I knew who she was.

"Ryme."

_Loke's POV_

Everything was going as planned. Even if soul mates were born over and over again, I could find a way to stop it. And I did. They could only reincarnate if they had a human soul. If, for example, they became vampires, all we would have to do is kill them once and we'd be rid of them.

Forever.

**WoooooooooooW! I had no idea how to end that. Oh, yeah, did you know Rita is actually a name? It really surprised me! Apparently, there was someone named Rita Moreno who was a Hispanic famous actress. It's kind of amusing since Rita Moreno sounds a lot like Rima Mashiro. I didn't even know Rita was a real name until Spanish class. I just though it sounded Spanish. Oh, and my brother's reading a really amusing book. It's called Red Pyramid, and he tells me about some parts. Like for example, "I'm a cat, my dear, everything I see is mine." The egyption cat goddess said that and I found it hilarious, along with "Someone get a can opener! There's a god in my head!" I'll probably read it soon.**


	20. Vampire or Human?

**I read Red Pyramid! It was really good! There were some parts that were really funny…. Oh, yeah. I probably won't update a lot during summer vacation… I'll mostly be at my mom's and her computer shuts down randomly. Plus, we're not really allowed to use it much. **_**And**_** I have to share my time on it with my bro.**

_Ryme looked around. She had realized she was dead after a few minutes, but still had no idea where she ended up. _I'm alone, _She thought. It was true; no one else was with her. She immediately crossed off the thought that this was Heaven. Her idea of paradise wasn't being alone. She decided to walk for little bit. Ryme found a crystal clear pool and peered in. A baby girl, probably just born was in view. It was her.  
"So I got reincarnation." Ryme muttered to herself. "I'm no more then a memory." Then she smiled at the other her, knowing if she was reborn, so would Nygesho. "May you find our true love." She whispered. One day they would live together. Ryme wasn't alone anymore. She knew others would join her soon. And, besides, she wanted to see how the new her would grow up._

_Rita's POV_

First of all, I didn't want no vampire turning _me_. Heck, none of us wanted to be vampires. I pretty much was dead and should be in someone girl's inner world and, personally, I liked it there. No crazy vampire dudes.

"Um… Rita?" Nagihiko asked hesitantly. "Yukito is the only vampire in town, isn't he? And there's no way he'd turn us without permission…"

"Loki's a vamp." I sighed. "Some really rare kind that always looks the same age as his mistress. Oh, and is scary loyal."

"Cho-ko?" Rhythm suggested.

"Chouko." I corrected. "That's the current 'her' she that puts her in control over Loki."

"So we're going to become vampires?" Amu looked scared.

"_You _will." I corrected. "Nagihiko and I are gonna get turned and killed."

"But… Why?" Rikka asked. "You guys did nothing wrong!"

"Yeah, but Cho-ko hates my guts so it all makes sense." I replied.

"Couldn't they just regularly kill you?" Hikaru asked.

"…Then we'd get reborn, wouldn't we?" Nagihiko realized. "But vampires are never reborn, no matter what."  
"Correct." I sighed again. "Does anyone know how to cut ropes made from steal that make it so we can't transform?"

"If we did, we won't be here." Kairi sighed. I could tell he was having a tough time believing we were captured so we'd become _vampires. _I mean, it is a little hard to believe. For a normal person.

"Yaya wants to go home!" Yaya wailed.

"I think we all do." I sighed. "Anyone think they can wiggle through these?"

There was a lot of noise and grumbling which meant everyone was trying and probably not succeeding. Then everyone sighed.

"I'm guessing not?" I guessed.

"It's really tight…" Tadese sighed. "I don't think any of us can."

"Oh!" Hikaru exclaimed. His hands were free.

"Wow! Hikaru, you're free!" Amu exclaimed. "I wonder if Rikka can get free too."

"Oh! Got it!" Rikka exclaimed a little too loudly. "I'm-!"

She got cut off because Hikaru clamped his hand over Rikka's mouth at the same time everyone else yelled, "Shh!"

"Oh." Rikka whispered—for her, at least—and nodded. "Sorry."

"Find a way to get us out of these ropes-things." I suggested.

"Okay!" Rikka replied loudly.

"Shh!" Everyone hissed again.

"Sorry…" She whispered again.

_Rikka's POV_

So…. That's how Hikaru and I ended up looking for chain saws. Or something like that, anyways. Hey, this Misfortune Company is HUGE! Oh, but Hikaru said that if I screamed we'd probably end up dead. So I gotta be quiet.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"To look for a map or someplace with a sharp weapon." Hikaru replied in a quieter voice then I could even make.

"Um… okay." I had a thought. "What happens if we get found?"

"You can hit them over the head with whatever you happen to have." Hikaru replied. "Like a pole or something."

"I don't see any poles hanging around here." I pointed out. "Should I go find one?"

"No, your brute strength should be enough." Hikaru replied.

"Brute strength?" I glared at him.

"How about you start running and opening doors?" Hikaru suggested. "Maybe you'll find something?"

"Okay!" I started running down the hall, opening and closing doors at a rapid pace. "Not here! No that's not it either! Oh, there's someone here! Hey, do you know where were could find something that's strong enough to break steel?"

"Rikka you-," Hikaru began, but got cut off because the guy answered.

"Two rooms down." He replied without looking up. It looked like he was building something very important. I nodded.

"Thank yo~ou!" I ran over to where the guy told me. "Wow! A laser!"

"It's malfunctioning!" The guy called.

ZAP! Ooops…

"It most certainly is." Hikary mumbled.

"I think you'll need a new wall!" I called. "Sorry!

"It's okay, it happens a lot." The guy muttered. "Just take what you want."

"Woooh!" There were a lot of cool weapons in here.

"Rikka, don't touch anything." Hikaru commanded. "We don't want another hole in the wall, or worse."

"Okay." I pouted. I just wanted to touch one….

"This should work." Hikaru grabbed a gun. "Probably."

"What are you doing here?" A voice demanded. Both of us turned around slowly. It was a girl probably in Amu-semapi's grade with short blond hair and a scowl on our face. I think she was that Cho-ko person that Amu and the others were talking about.

"We're new workers." Hikaru replied quickly.

"Yeah, like hell you are." Cho-ko rolled her eyes. "You're with Mashiro, aren't you?" Hikaru and I looked at each other.

"Um, well…. DASH!" I grabbed Hikaru's free hand and started running.

"Get back here!" Cho-ko screamed, but her tone just made me want to run faster.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know! Somewhere to hide!" I replied. Then we bumped into _him_. He had black hair and in his mouth…. Fangs.

"Were you going somewhere?"

I was too stunned to answer.

_Rima's POV_

It's nice here, don't get me wrong, but I want to be back in my body. I've met all of the previous 'me's and some don't act the slightest bit like me…. Actually, there was always _one _thing we had in common. You can guess, but I'm not telling.

"Oh, Ryme!" Rebecca called. I recently learned that her nickname was Rebi. Sounds a bit like Rima, if you think about it.

"Yes Rebi?" Ryme asked.

"Know any way to help Rima?" Rebi asked.

"Hm…." Ryme thought for a moment. "Well, couldn't Rita have just put on rubber gloves or get Kairi to charanari and slice it?"

"… Yeah, we could of." I realized. "But for some reason, Rita isn't responding anymore." Rebecca thought for a bit.

"Did they get kidnapped?" She asked.

"… Did that just occur to you?" I asked. "I mean, you were with me while I was talking to her, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I kinda wasn't paying attention." Rebi admitted. I face palmed.

"Some times I wonder…" I muttered. Rebi was kind of dense, I guess but wanst saying that insulting myself, kinda?

"Rebi tends to zone out." Ryme agreed. "It was a useful talent when she was alive." That really made me wonder what kind of life she had…

"So…. Any way I can get back in my body _without_ Rita's help? Because I don't think I'll be able to contact her." I asked.

"It involves a lot of meditation." Ryme hesitated.

"I don't care right now." I replied. "I just want to get back to being me."

"Well, let's begin then, shall we?"

_Loki's POV_

Those two children were easily enough to deal with. I hardly had to use any mind control to get them to obey me. I decided to spare them of becoming a vampire. I wasn't really that hungry, anyways. Of course, I was going to have a big meal later. All I had to do was revel my teeth to them and they pretty much froze.

"Good, you got them." Cho-ko nodded approvingly.

"Is it time?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is."

I noticed that Cho-ko had two long knifes with her. I didn't ask what she was going to do with them. I already had a pretty good idea.

"Come." I commanded the red haired girl and blond boy. Both of them nodded and followed us. Pitiful humans, they couldn't even resist a tiny bit.

"So, you're going to turn us." She said it so calmly. It surprised me. She knew she would die after it, but she wasn't pleading for mercy or anything. Her long blond hair hand managed to stay neat, even after the oh-so-terrifying battle that we had to do to get them here.

"Hello again Rita." I said. "You look wonderful considering the position your in."

"Fuck off, _hombre_." Rita hissed. I knew hombre wasn't really an insult, but she made it sound like a swear.

"I'm sorry." I said simply. "But this is the way things go."

"I know." Rita had a far away look in her eye. Of course she knew. Cho-ko had ruined her life and killed her after she watched the love of her life die. And, obviously, I helped. Cho-ko is my mistress, I always do as she says.

Even if it means the death of me.

"Rita…." He hesitated. The long purple hair. He was Nagihiko. Then he turned to me. I didn't see fear in his eyes, only curiosity. He was wondering why I would kill him. He did not know what I had done to his previous selves.

"It is nothing personal." I sighed. That was the truth, the only hatred I might form towards Nagihiko was for making Cho-ko like this.

But that wasn't his fault.

"I know." He did, surprisingly. He knew that even though it may seem like I had a choice, I was forced to serve Cho-ko.

Cho-ko sliced Nagihiko's leg and blood started to gush out. I got dizzy, the bloodlust was getting to me. The last thing I thought before I was completely seduced by the blood was;

_This may be the last time._

I would never have to hurt either of them again.

I hoped.

**Ehh… I ended the chapter weirdly. I think I made the last bit a little weird with the blood lust… This'll probably end soon. When it's over, I might make a story about Chouko and Loki. Depends on how I end this one. Anyways, review!**


	21. A new type of Transformation

**Finals, Finals, Finals, and FINALS! In case you haven't noticed, I have finals. And **_**that **_**means my parents are making me study like crazy…. Joy. So, sorry if it takes a bit to update this.**

"_You will be my servant." Cho-ko said in a commanding voice. Loki bent down and nodded. For her, he would do anything. That was probably why she had chosen him to help her. Everyone knew she was insane, be he couldn't chose his master more then a dog could chose his.  
"Yes, my lady." Loki bowed._

_Rima's POV_

Ever been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Yeah, well, I just happened to get in control of my body the same time Loki started drinking Nagihiko's blood. And, let me tell you, that is _not _a pretty sight. So I attacked Loki. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but as soon as I realized what was happening, I jumped on him and screamed "NO!"

Loki snarled at me. He wasn't thinking straight, I guess. Probably the blood. "He isssss mineee," Would be a good translation of what he said. His fangs were kind of getting in the way, among other things.

"No. He's mine." I replied before I could stop myself. "I know you're a vampire, but that doesn't mean you have to eat my boyfriend."

Loki stared at me with a confused expression on his face. Or, almost one. Then he grinned. You know the kind that normally makes you want to back away slowly? Yeah. That one. I was surprised when I didn't, that I just swung around and banged him with the weird rope-things that I had on me. Wait, when did I get those on? Anyways, vampires must have strong heads because it broke.

"Rima! Charanari with me!" Romance called. I nodded.

"My own heart… unlock." I said. "Charanari: Romance Drop!" Loki screamed and tried to cover his eyes like they were burning.

"Love-Love fan!" I shouted, making two sparkling fans appear. Loki made another scream in pain.

"He must not be able stand any form of light!" Kusukusu said excitedly.

"In that case, we better use a sparkly attack." I mused. "Romance, I know you _must _have at least _one_."

"Um… I forget." The voice of Romance said hesitantly. "It's been a long time since I was in this, you know."

"You mean last week?" I muttered.

"What? Oh, no. Before that." Romance replied. "Um… Oh! I got it!"

"What is-." I got cut off because a sparkling staff appeared in my hand. It had a white heart on the top that sparkled. "Wow. And this does what?"

"No idea." Romance admitted. "But it must do something."

"I guess…." I didn't have much faith in Romance at the moment. "Um…. Sparkle-Sparkle Heart wand!" I smashed the staff on Loki's head and bright sparkles fell everywhere. Loki screamed in pain and shock.

"What the hell are you waiting for!" Cho-ko screamed angrily. "Kill them already!"

Loki growled and tried to attack me. I swiped my staff at him again. He hissed at me and tried to slice me with his nails. It surprised me so much I got out of my charanari.

"Man!" I swore. Quickly, I regained my focus. Loki would have killed me if I didn't. "Oh, great. _Now _what am I supposed to do?"

"Um, this may be a little late, but…" Nagihiko looked at Rikka and Hikaru. "They're haven't moved a bit." It was true. Both of them had a blank expression on their faces and were just staring ahead. If it was just Hikaru, it might be a little more believable. But Rikka quiet? I'd be more likely to believe that the sky was purple. Loki cocked his head to the side and seemed to think of something. Then Rikka ran forward and tried to attack me. Sadly, I'm not the best athlete so I got punched.

"Ow!" I complained. "I don't care if there's over a ninety percent possibility she's being mind-controlled, that _hurt_!"

"Time… for food…." Loki managed to get out through his giant fangs. I was really getting annoyed.

"Okay, you gotta eat, but why am _I _your lunch?" I muttered.

"HUNGRY!" Loki screamed.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. All I wanted to do was live a normal life. I didn't ask to have a vampire and his mistress after me. Why couldn't someone else do this? Why do _I _have to defeat them?

_Believe it or not, this was your choice. _I heard the voice of Ryme telling me.

Oh, so I _asked_ to have an ancient evil after me?

_No, not directly. But once you fell in love with Nagihiko, it was bond to happen, _Ryme replied. _But that doesn't mean you have to die._

Really? I dodged another blow from Rikka. Well, actually I kind of fell and Rikka had good accuracy so it missed me.

_I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the necklace you have on._ Ryme said.

If I wasn't so busy trying not to die, I'd be fingering the flower-shaped necklace I was wearing. But how could a simple necklace have to do with me wining? I mean, it was just a piece of jewelry… that Ryme had gotten from Nagisho.

Now that I think about it, it should be impossible for me to have it. But I had somehow gotten it. Now that I think about it, all of my other selves had one. I had seen one on Rebi and Rita too.

Could it be really that important?

I remembered that it had a key hole in it, but I don't know if that meant much. I did know that we all had gotten the necklace a little before or after we fell in love with whoever Nagihiko was in that life.

I think I could remember it, the feeling all of us had when we had found the necklace.

I think…..

"Rima-chan! You're necklace is glowing!" Nagihiko yelled to me. It was. The rose was lighting up and turning a light red making it look like it was blooming.

"KusuKusu! I'll need your help!" I called.

"Alright!" KusuKusu went into her egg. But this time it was different. It wasn't our normal charanari.

"Ancient Charanari: Story Telling Drop!"

It was Ryme's.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! That took a while for me to update this… I finished writing at school and it's really hard to access my school documents at home…. And the only good thing about finals is that we get to watch movies! And we have a Spanish party tomorrow… We get Ice cream…**

**Anways, review n' stuff!**


	22. Story Telling Drop and fainting Loki

**I read a really good book called Eyes like Stars. It's about this girl named Beatriz that everyone calls Bertie. She lives with fictional characters from theater plays. It's actually really cool, especially because her best friends are four fairies who like to use pirate swears. Only one of them is a girl and her name is Peaseblossom. She's the 'responsible' one. Meaning she gets to tell the boys to shut up and that they're idiots. Yeah, I went to the library and got like ten books. It was pretty much because I finished a book called Dr. Franklin's Island. It was really interesting. There were these three kids who got stranded on an island because of a plane crash. They were the only survivors. Then, one of the kids goes missing and the other two figure he's dead. Then the other two find a path to a building and meet Dr. Franklin. According to one of the girls, he supposable went mad and was never heard from again. All the girls want to do is go home, but Dr. Franklin wants to turn them into 'super humans.' Meaning infusing them with animal DNA, turning one into a teen-sized manta ray and the other into a bird person…. With no teeth. It's really amusing. I loved it.**

_"Do you think we'll ever win against Cho-ko?" Ryme asked, quietly. "Will our words ever get through to her?"  
"I don't know, Ryme." Nygesho admitted. "But maybe someday."  
"Yes." Ryme nodded. "Someday."_

_Rima's POV_

Okay, I admit, it is kinda weird to transform into a charanari your past-self had. But it'd be a total lie if I thought it wasn't freaking _awesome._ I could hear Ryme as if it was my own voice. She knew exactly what to do. And somehow, so did I. It was… amazing. So, that's why I knew what to do with the wooden staff that appeared in my hand. Even though I did know, I still decided to hit Loki on the head with it. Who knows, if we were lucky, maybe he'd get brain damage.

… It scared me that both of us were thinking that. But, I guess both of us were Rima. Only with different names. I blocked Loki again with my staff.

"What the hell!" Cho-ko screamed.

Loki hissed at her, which amused us very much. I guess even though he wasn't going to attack his mistress, nothing stopped him from getting mad at her. Then Rikka, with that blank look in her eyes, attacked me. She ran up to me and started punching. Thankfully, I managed to block most by using my staff. Then I pushed her back, but almost didn't realize when Loki sneaked up behind me. The only way I noticed was because Ryme screamed at me to look out. I turned and managed to hit him back with my staff, hopefully giving him some brain damage.

"Rima!" Nagihiko called. "I know you're a little busy, fighting for your life and everything, but do you think you could break these ropes?"

Oh!" I honestly had forgotten about them being tied up. "Probably, yeah."

"Well, _will_ you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Okay! Um….. As soon as I figure out how." I admitted.

"Rima, I think I have a way." KusuKusu's voice said.

"Really? What?" I asked.

"Just calm down and it'll be fine." KusuKusu giggled. I didn't realize how nervous I really was. I've been attacked often in the last couple weeks, so much so that right now I was thinking, _Oh, I'm up against an ancient vampire. Well, hope I don't loose._

"Story murmer!" I shouted, waving my staff. I am now convinced that people thought Ryme could do magic. Why? Because I started hearing this murmur that—I don't know how else to explain it—went around the chains and broke them. Everyone, including me, just stared in surprise. Nagihiko rubbed his arms and gave me a thankful smile. It must have been annoying with those on.

"Thank you, Rima!" Amu smiled gratefully.

"Oh, I probably should have done it earlier." I shrugged.

"Probably should have." Nagihiko agreed. I pouted at him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Cho-ko screamed, probably at the top of her lungs. Or, I hope it was. If she can go louder, I _really_ don't want to hear it.

"Um… Sorry?" I said in a confused tone.

"You will be." Cho-ko growled.

"KusuKusuKusu! Just ignore her!" KusuKusu laughed. "She's crazy!"

"Yeah, she is kinda." I admitted. "Happy Ending!"

A blast of bright light appeared and shot towards Loki and Cho-ko. Loki, of course, screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I think his skin was burning (If it wasn't, then someone made a really bad lunch). Cho-ko was pushed around and started to look dizzy. The sparkles were sticking to her clothes and the more she tried to brush them off, it looked like it started to multiply.

"Um. What's that?" Amu asked. Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Utau looked like they was going to burst out laughing.

"Good question." I nodded. "KusuKusu?"

"The sparkles of happiness!" KusuKusu replied, making a couple of us start laughing. "What? They made you really positive!"

"That doesn't sound that deadly…" Tadese said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but have you ever considered how scary it'd be if your enemies were _nice_?" KusuKusu pointed out. "I mean, think of a smiling Ikuto."

"That's so scary!" Amu gasped. Everyone else—but Utau, who probably thought it'd be cute—looked frightened out of there wits.

"Okay, you win." Nagihiko nodded. "Sparkles of Happiness _can _be scary."

"I told you." KusuKusu replied simply. "Next time believe me."

"We will," Nagihiko promised. "I think it'll be safer."

"I love it when people see things me way." KusuKusu sighed happily.

"Please don't ignore me," Cho-ko said pleasantly. "I mean…. I'll KILL YOU IF YOU TRY AND IGNORE ME AGAIN!" The last part, she tried to go back to her evil self, but ended up smiling sweetly and then shook herself into a scowl.

"She's bipolar now…." Utau noted quietly.

"Bipolar people sometimes scare Yaya…" Yaya admitted quietly.

"Does Rima scare you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why would Rima-Chan scare Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Nagihiko shrugged. I glared at him, knowing he meant me suddenly crying then going to my usual sullen face.

"Oh, I have to kill you don't I?" Cho-ko grinned in an innocent way that didn't suit her at all.

"Um… You don't _have _to." I said.

"Oh, but I won't be happy unless I do." Cho-ko insisted. "So, you'll have to die."

With that, she gave a nod towards X-Inju and character transformed.

I was just glad Loki had fainted earlier.

**I want to die my hair blue. I don't really know why. I just kinda do. And I don't want it dark blue, like Ikuto's, I want it to be kind of a sky blue….. Although my mom would probably kill me if I did… Even though she died her hair a lot. Eh, I guess I'm really bored. My brother thinks it's because there's an anime character with blue hair with the same as me.**

**Oh yeah, I had a really weird dream about a girl in my grade and that she was bent on destroying me and my life. I blame Higher Ground. It was this play we had to watch about bullying and stuff. It was kinda interesting, though. And everyone started singing 'Fire Flies' and 'Soul Sister.' Um, there were breaks and every time they'd play part of a song. So, someone started singing and then everyone was. My brother claims him and his friend started one of the singing things.**


	23. The Last Battle?

**Ehehehe… Sorry it took so long. I had tennis lessons on weekdays and I only get one hour of computer time, at most. Plus, I had to share it with my brother. And he loves to monopolize my computer…. Normally, I don't get much free time.**

**Oh, one of the people I was playing tennis with had an older sister who looked younger then me. That should be interesting because I'm only thirteen and she's twenty two.**

_Cho-ko smiled evilly. All she had to do was finish Ryme off and she'd be fine. So what if Nygesho had died? So what if she had killed him when he had tried to protect his so called 'true love?' This time she wouldn't fail. This time she would get her revenge. Ryme would die. She would make sure of it._

_Cho-ko's POV_

I was feeling strangely happy. I guess it was the sparkles. I wonder if I was high. Oh well, I had a good reason to be happy. I mean, I _was_ going to kill my arch nemesis. I giggled, probably for the first time in a while.

"Inju, come here." I beckoned for my chara to come closer. The now-goth chara flew into my hand. I wonder why I didn't think of this sooner. I mean, all I have to do is rap them up in my Black Ribbon ropes then get Loki to turn them into vampires. I guess I wasn't thinking that clearly, too busy being madder then a condemned spirit in hell. "My own heart….. Unlock." I transformed a different outfit then normal. It was olden time with a dark colored heart on my chest. It was a short dress that was pitch black and a broken heart hair clip on my extremely short hair. "Ancient Charanari: Black Heart!"

Ryme isn't the only one with the ability to use charanaris from her other lives. Then Loki shifted a little. Ah, he was going to wake up. Good. As usual, my undead servant had perfect timing.

"So, anyone want to beg for mercy now?" I smirked.

"No." Rima said in a defiant tone. I was shocked; she didn't look even the least bit afraid and was holding her staff like it was a weapon. (Which it was, but still…..)

"No? Aren't you afraid? Don't you wish you never met me?" I snarled at her. The sparkles affect was probably fading….

"I am afraid." Rima admitted, after a quick glance to Nagihiko. "But I don't wish I hadn't met you. If I hadn't met you, after all, it's more interesting this way."

_Rima's POV_

I was telling the truth. I didn't wish I never met Cho-ko. If I never met her, I probably wouldn't of ever known Nagihiko actually had a sister, or about his cousins. Yoko and Yukito could get on your nerves, but they were good people. Also, I never would have known Yukito or Nadeshiko's charas. And…. I know it's true, because I know how stubborn I can be but… If I never met Cho-ko, I probably never would have admitted to falling in love with Nagihiko.

_Oh, Rima! _It was Rebi's voice this time. She was giggling. _I know how you feel!_

Then I switched. "Ancient Charanari: Princess Drop!" My outfit changed yet again. I was in a royal dress that looked and felt like it was made out of silk.

_Nagihiko was my servant, so I had to deny my love to him._ Rebi explained. _But then we faced some life threatening situations and, well…._

I had to smile. Then, Nagihiko transformed as well.

"Ancient Charanari: Servant Jumper!" He and Rhythm said. He was in a fancy suit, like he was someone's adviser.

"Ehhh~ So I can do this too." Nagihiko sounded only mildly surprised. Oh, I guess it really isn't that unusual, considering all that's happened.

"Oh, that's just great!" Cho-ko snapped. "Now he's character transformed too!"

"I wonder what attacks we can use…" Nagihiko mused, completely ignoring the fact that Cho-ko was angrily shooting insults at us.

"Yeah, I wonder." I nodded, trying to do the same.

_Hehe… It's very interesting._ Rebi chuckled like she knew something we didn't.

"Um… Okay. I'll give this a go…" I waved my hand around. "Obey me Crown!"

Cho-ko was trapped in a crown made from this pinkish glow.

"Wow….. Just wow…" I stared. Nagihiko nodded. I couldn't say it was lame, since I didn't really know what it did, but it did look pointless.

_That's only because you don't know how to use it! _Rebi said, sounding slightly mad at me.

Then please explain, I muttered back.

_You'll see soon enough. After all, why should I explain about a _useless_ attack? _Rebi was still mad at me. Obviously.

"I hate this thing!" Cho-ko wailed. She banged against the crown, but it wasn't even damaged. In fact, I think it even got a bit smaller. Oh wait, it was getting smaller. Huh. I turned to Nagihiko.

"How small do you think it'll get?" I asked him.

"Well, it can't get any smaller then her." He pointed out. "But it could get pretty tight." I nodded.

"How are you so calm?" Amu asked, surprised.

"It probably comes with having someone trying to kill you for a couple weeks." I replied calmly. Nagihiko nodded, also calm.

"O-oh." Amu replied, clearly she hadn't expected my answer.

"T-tight." Cho-ko squirmed inside the pinkish crown. "It kinda hurts…."

"Oh, does look uncomfortable…" Nagihiko noted.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Something like this won't keep me for long." Cho-ko gritted her teeth angrily.

"I hate to admit it, but it probably won't." I sighed.

"Heart Break!" Cho-ko shouted, making the pink crown shatter.

"Well, _that _was sort of unexpected." I noted.

"No weirder then what we've been through daily." Nagihiko shrugged.

"Sadly, true."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be fighting Cho-ko?" Kuukai asked.

"We _should_ but then again, _you_ should also be helping us." I replied. Nagihiko chuckled, apparently that was sort of funny.

"Well, anyway." He smiled. "We do need to do something about Cho-ko."

"I have an idea." I smiled.

_Nagihiko's POV_

I hope Rima's plan works. If it doesn't, we're probably all going to die. Oh well, it was fun. At least I know I'll probably see Rima again. Oh, that's right… We'll be vampires… And vampires don't get reincarnated, do they? Oh well.

Rima changed back into Story Telling Drop and waved her staff in front of Cho-ko.

"Rhythm, can I do anything like that too?" I asked.

"_Sure, just watch!_" I could practically see him grinning.

"Beat Hunter!" I was in some really olden time hunting garments that some how looked…. _Hip_. Leave it to Rhythm, I though.

"You think you can beat me?" Cho-ko screeched.

"Not really." I smirked. "But I guess we'll find out if I can, now, won't we?"

"Idiot." She scowled at me. Hey! That's Rima's job. I saw Rima glare at Cho-ko and almost burst out laughing. No doubt she was thinking a similar thing.

"Chouko! Listen to me!" Rima cried. "I don't want to hurt you! That won't stop anything. Eventually, we'd be born again and the whole thing would start again! I don't want that, it would only lead to a stupid circle of hate."

"Sounds fun to me." Cho-ko sneered. "I want to kill you again and again until you will no longer be able to reincarnate anymore! It sounds great!" She laughed. Sounded like a maniac. I shivered. Cho-ko was a homicidal manic, she would kill us even more then she said. I knew it for a fact.

"We just want to help you." I insisted. Rima nodded. The real Chouko was being tortured… I could tell she wasn't someone who'd willingly do this. If only I could help her… If only I could… If only…

"Happiness Drop!"

"Beat of Happiness!"

Both Rima and I Character Transformed once again. I can't tell you how we looked… I can't really remember the details. No one could, it turned out. But we all agreed that both Rima and I were surrounded in a warm glowing light and looked like angels.

I wasn't just Nagihiko. I was all of the people I had been before also; Nygesho and everyone afterwards. I looked at Rima and smiled, she was feeling the same thing. I grabbed her hand and we shouted,

"Light of the Angels!"

I heard Cho-ko scream then fall as everything turned into light.

_Chouko's POV_

The darkness is fading… Why? I find that I do not care, or do not care enough to note any more about the fact. Instead, I smile. I feel something I haven't felt in a while—happiness. Soon, I start to giggle. Two figures come out of a strange light and one holds her hand out to me.

"_Stand up._" She says, her voice so sweet and angelic. She looked like an angel, her long blond hair flowing around her as she shines brightly.

"_Chouko-Chan, I don't want to be your enemy." _He says, looking equally angelic. His long dark hair that managed to stay perfectly in place.

The light is warming, comforting. It feels so good and I reach for her hand. Light engulfs me as soon as I grab it and I hear a thousand voices, all saying the same thing, like they were one.

"_There is never an end. Only a new beginning."_

Even if it wasn't true, I wanted to believe it. That the world wasn't such a horrible place. Suddenly, I see Rima and Nagihiko in front of me and I begin to cry. I was free from Cho-ko, that much was certain. But could they forgive me? Would I once again be all alone?

I heard Loki stirring near me. I hoped he didn't hate me.

_Loki's POV_

She was crying. I had just woken up and I heard her crying. Yet why was it, that I had a feeling she was happier then she had been in over a thousand years.

"I'm sorry." Cho-ko—no, Cho-ko would never cry, she _couldn't _cry—sniffed.

"What for?" Rima was back in her normal clothes and her hands were on her hips. "It wasn't like you got a say in the manner, was it?"

"N-no." Chouko admitted. "But-."

"Don't. It wasn't your fault and that's final." Rima suddenly smiled. "You know, you didn't need to do all that. And… I think your past self is a liar."

"W-why?" Chouko asked, who undoubtedly knew Chouko was as crooked as they come.

"She said she got reborn out of vengeance." Nagihiko smiled. "But, of course, Rima believes otherwise."

"It was because you _do _have a soulmate." Rima agreed, after shooting an evil look at him. "He's right there."

My eyes widened as I realized she was pointing to me.

"L-loki?" Chouko seemed surprised as well. "You love me?"

"Of course, my mistress." I bowed. "I have followed you this long out of loyalty and love. I love you more then anything and I always will."

Chouko smiled and said shyly, "That's good. Because I kind of love you too."

Then the pink haired named Amu ruined the moment.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "We have our dance in five days and haven't done anything!" Then, almost everyone groaned.

I didn't mind. I had my Chouko. And I was confident she would continue to love me in the next live, also.

As Romance would say, it was defiantly a happy ending.

**Aw….. I only have to write one more chapter. It's gonna be the dance. Dunno how long that'll take me. Oh yeah, anyone ever watched 'Baccano'? It's an anime and the name means 'ruckus' in Italian… I think. Anyways, it's mostly about a mafia and normally in New York during the 1930's. It has a couple different plot lines going on at once. It makes it really interesting, not that confusing. Basically, about 200 years ago someone summoned a devil and he granted the one who summoned him the knowledge how to make the 'great panacea' which would allow them to stay the same age they were forever and not be able to get killed by guns or swords. Whenever they get hurt, the blood literally goes back inside their body and makes it as if they were never hurt. They can only get killed by other immortals. They place their right hand on whoever it is's head and think "I want to eat." Then everything about them gets swallowed whole. **

**Anyways, they decide that the information about the panacea shouldn't be too widely known and so only one person knows how to make the immortality drink and gives half the knowledge to his brother. But one man wants to use it for evil purposes and starts eating lots of people until they finally manage to get him off the boat. But then, two hundred years later he makes the correct drink. They had many, but only two managed to escape. There gets to be a lot of fights over it.**

**Well, I'm getting my braces off tomorrow. As you might assume, I am not in the best of moods. I'm really happy I managed to write this much, though….**


	24. It ends with a dance

**I really wanna thank everyone whose reading this. I'm amazed that I managed to finish a story, even more amazed that people read it. I had some really random chapters that had nothing to do with anything and I'm sorry if they made things confusing. My head is a whirlpool of randomness.**

"_May I have this dance, milady?" A man in a mask bowed to the princess. She smiled and took his hand.  
"I suppose you may." She sighed happily and started to dance. It was wonderful, she never wanted to end. She had a feeling she knew who she was dancing with, but if she was right, then he was just a servant. She didn't care; she never wanted this to end._

After they realized Amu was right, they had to quickly set up props and costumes. Somehow—mostly because of the magical power of charas—they managed to finish on time. Everyone was dressed in very old-looking clothes and was dancing to soothing ancient music. Rima and Nagihiko were dancing together, Kuukai and Utau, Amu and Tadese ended up dancing together, but almost everyone knew she was looking for Ikuto, and Yaya and Kairi somehow ended up invited so they were dancing together.

"So, you're really a girl Kyo-kun—I mean, Chouko-Chan?" A girl asked.

"Yes." Chouko smiled apologetically. She was dressed in a gray dress with lots of ribbons on it and one in her hair. Everyone was still wondering how they managed to get her into it. "I'm sorry I deceived you."

"Oh, it's okay." Rima was pretty sure the girl blushed.

"I'm glad." Chouko gave another smile then walked away. She waved at Loki—who somehow managed to get in, probably vampire powers—and they started to dance.

"I'd say everything worked out nicely." Nagihiko said.

"It could have been worse." Rima admitted.

"We finally didn't die. That's a plus." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Yeah. Also a first." Rima laughed. "Isn't it?"

"Hopefully, it won't be the last." Nagihiko nodded. "Though I have a feeling our next lives will be happier then the previous ones."

"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Rima gave a mischievous grin.

"We will." Nagihiko smiled, then kissed Rima.

"… _The end." The boy finished. The girl looked at him. Her blond hair fell over her eyes. The boy smiled at her confused looked.  
"Did they live happily ever after?" She asked.  
"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" He grinned, his brown eyes sparkling as he grabbed her hand.  
"Yeah." She smiled gave him a cheerful look. "I guess we will."  
Someone called their names and they ran together, hand and hand._

_ Because no story really ends, it just has a new beginning._

**Sorry this was short! It was just meant as an epilogue so… Anyways, once again, Thanks for reading~**


End file.
